


Save Me

by Shokitty



Category: Darker Than Black, Full Metal Panic, K (Anime), One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bueno solo K pero está bien por ahora, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Full metal panic scenario, Laaargo y más largo, M/M, Multiparejas, Más personajes por venir, Más series se unen, One Piece x Darker than BLACK, Plot serio, Regalo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Shokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Crossover: One Piece + DtB en FMP! Universe) COBALT es una organización mercenaria que se encarga de proteger desde las sombras lo más que le es posible de la humanidad, evitando guerrillas o que organizaciones más oscuras tomen el control de países con demasiada importancia, entre eso se dedican a buscar humanos especiales que son llamados whispered. Regalo para una amiga. Pareja principal crossover; no tiene la advertencia de muerte de personaje principal pero esperen...unas cuantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charity47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity47/gifts).



> Arm Slave: Son mechas/robots enormes que se mueven lo más parecido a un humano, requieren solo un piloto y hay diferentes modelos con distintas aplicaciones.
> 
> Whispered: Se explicará más adelante pero poseen más conocimiento del que podría cualquier humano imaginar, incluyo la capacidad de crear armas con una tecnología mil o diez mil años superior a la nuestra.
> 
> Esto es lo más importante por ahora, disfruten.

[ _Unidad ASX-17 reportándose, por favor responda centro de mando._ ]

-Centro de mando, Tuatha de Dannan recibiendo, ¿Qué ocurre ASX-17? ¿Qué pasó con tu líder de misión?-

[ _Comunicación perdida, permiso para iniciar operación._ ]

-Negativo. No poseemos suficiente información como para determinar si la operación debe de continuar, mantenga su posición sargento Lee.-

[ _...Afirmativo._ ]

-...Me parece que tienes algo que decir.-

[ _...Solicito permiso para hablar, Teniente **Garp**._ ]

El hombre que veía el panel de control, de edad relativamente avanzada, alto y ancho, volteó a ver hacía una silla de mando en el centro de la sala en la que se encontraban, dicha sala era la cabina de control del **Tuatha Dé Danann** , un submarino de última tecnología que poseía más capacidades que ningún otro sobre la tierra, asumían, la capitán de dicho equipamiento era una mujer de edad adulta, pero aún joven, la cuál parecía tranquila mientras miraba el mapa de la situación en una pantalla enorme, suspirando antes de voltear a ver a quién estaba a su derecha, un hombre alto de apariencia seria y que parecía estar analizando tanto como ella. -Capitana...¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó el comandante, ante lo cuál la mujer tomó aire.

-Permiso concedido ASX-17, ¿Qué ocurre?-

[ _Afirmativo. Considero que si pudiera moverme solo hasta el centro de la base..._ ]

-Negativo.- Habló el otro hombre de importancia en la sala. -Comprendo lo que intentas decir pero ir hacía el centro, aunque seas tú, vas a terminar siendo un objetivo fácil y toda la misión fracasará, no vamos a ir a salvarte.-

-...Law.- El tono que la capitana usó pareció ser un regaño, y a la vez la petición de que guardara silencio, notando que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión pero parecía aceptar por ahora, al menos, escuchar. -Prosigue.-

[ _...Si pudiera moverme hasta el centro, creo que puedo bajar la puerta para que las demás unidades entren después de mi, la misión de reconocimiento ha fallado con casi seguridad, lo mejor es que entremos y tomemos los archivos por la fuerza, las unidades de defensa principales no se encuentran en el lugar. No podemos permitir que investiguen más a fondo si hay o no **whispered** en Japón, señor. Pido permiso para iniciar la operación._ ]

El silencio reinó en el lugar, aunque **Trafalgar Law** , encargado de la división técnica y científica del submarino, además de ser segundo al cargo de la Unidad de Investigación de Cobalt, quería hablar y renegar, pero la decisión final no era suya. -Si cae ahí, no podremos rescatarlo.- Comentaba, únicamente.

La mujer suspiró, sentía las miradas de todos encima, ella era **Nico Robin** , la capitana del Tuatha de Danann, la mujer de quién todos esos hombres ahí fuera dependían. -...Hei...-

[ _¿Si, Capitana?_ ]

-¿Probabilidad de éxito?-

[ _No es cero, capitana._ ]

-Tampoco es cien, ¿No es así?- Pero no necesitó respuesta, apretando los puños apenas y alzando la mirada firme. -Permiso concedido, tienes 20 minutos, de lo contrario ordenaré la retirada, Teniente.-

[ _Afirmativo. Informaré en unos minutos._ ]

-...Ten cuidado.-

[ _...Entendido._ ]

-No ha sido la mejor decisión que has tenido, y eso que hay varias que yo...-

-Trafalgar, no es el momento. Teniente Garp, informe de la situación, ¿Siguen los archivos ahí?- Preguntaba como si quisiera en parte, poder tener un pretexto para sacar a todos de ahí, y en parte para saber si al menos estaba mandándolos a pelear por algo, ella, Nico Robin, era bastante fría cuando tenía que hacer las cosas pero podía ser tan o más sensible que cualquier persona, no había diferencias con que fuera capitana de un submarino de una organización como esa de la cuál era parte, al final era humana como todos.

-...Heh, si no estuvieran ahí, hubiera detenido a ese idiota de lanzarse a un suicidio. Lamento informar que, si, siguen ahí y no tenemos opción más que conseguirlos.-

-Si permitimos que se sepa esa información y dichos prospectos de Whispered son en verdad descubiertos podríamos tener un problema luchando contra ellos, pero...¿No crees que aún así ha sido idiota dejar ir a Hei-ya así nada más?-

-Law.- El mayor se acercó a este, palmeandole la espalda pese a que el menor estaba seguro de que le acababan de romper o desacomodar un pulmón como mínimo. -Confía en él, aunque es joven estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace, hah, no es como si lo hubiera entrenado yo...oh espera, ¡En verdad lo hice! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!-

-Ugh...teniente Garp, comprendo su orgullo pero no creo que en veinte minutos ese chico pueda...-

-¡Conexión entrante, capitana!- Gritó uno de los encargados de monitorear la misión.

-¿Desde dónde?-

-¡Es ASX-17, Capitana!- La sorpresa y el alivio reinaron en la habitación, sobre todo para la capitana que quería a ese chico como si fuera su hermano de alguna forma, ambos entendían el dolor de no tener familia desde una edad temprana, y eso los había unido mucho en esos años en los que trabajaron juntos.

-Conectalo por favor, entonces.- Pidió, con una ligera sonrisa mientras escuchaba a los dos hombres detrás suyo, uno riendo y el otro como si hubiera perdido una apuesta, gruñendo pero sabía que en el fondo estaba aliviado. -No han pasado ni 10 minutos, Hei, ¿Qué ocurre?-

[ _Que raro, consideraba que pasaron solo **cinco minutos** , Capitana. Todo listo, el camino está limpio y me encantaría un poco de ayuda aquí, las alarmas han sido activadas y no creo que pueda volver a hacer lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos sin romper otro Arm Slave._]

-¡Deja de estar rompiendo todo el que usas! ¡Ten un poco más en consideración que valen el triple de lo que se te paga!- Aún si Law reclamaba, las risas de los otros dos lo hacían irritar más, porque...oh vamos iba enserio además, ¡No es como si pudieran solo comprar uno en la esquina! Considerando que encima debían de volver a la base para PODER mandarlos a reparar... -¡Agh! ¡Solo prosigue con la misión, trae esos malditos documentos sin romper ese ASX, Teniente!-

[ _Lamento lo que ocurrió en Corea, creía que el descuento del 10% en mi contrato había sido suficiente para que pudieran pagarlo sin muchas perdidas. Me encantaría seguir la charla también pero tengo un poco de compañía aquí._ ]

La capitana reía, cubriendo su boca con una mano, cerrando los ojos apenas por unos segundos. -Adelante, ASX-17, confiamos en ti, trae esos archivos, creo que valen más que uno o dos Arm Slave.- Cosa que no era mentira, esa información les proporcionaba poder y el poder les daba dinero, así que les darían más recursos para las misiones y...podrían terminar algo que tenían en construcción aún ahora.

Tan pronto la comunicación se cortó ellos esperaron con calma hasta que unas horas después recibieron el informe de que no solo los archivos fueron recuperados, el líder de misión había sido rescatado efectivamente y todos volvían, Nico Robin volvía a respirar en paz mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba a su dormitorio.

Ellos eran **COBALT** , una unidad de mercenarios que se encargaba de mantener un balance en el mundo, todos sus soldados eran mercenarios que trabajaban con ellos bajo contrato, y ella era la capitana de la unidad submarina Tuatha De Danann, que era el centro de todas las operaciones que se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar, de ahí salía la principal fuerza militar que las demás ramas soportaban, sin el Tuatha de Danann COBALT se perdería, podría decirse que era el corazón de toda la organización.

Uno de sus principales trabajos era asegurarse de que las guerrillas fueran detenidas, de que ciertas organizaciones que trabajaban en secreto como ellos no provocasen el desorden y de alguna forma, se consideraban aquellos que velaban por el bien de la humanidad, a la vez cuidaban que los whispered no fueran usados por dichas organizaciones, ¿Y qué eran los whispered? No tenían idea aún.

-Nico-ya-

-Trafalgar, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaba antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Tenemos algunos datos...al parecer hay tres posibles candidatos a whispered en Japón, ¿Qué haremos?-

La mujer pensó, como si no supiera que curso tomar, cuando le informaron algo en particular: Los tres eran hermanos y tenían 17 años.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, él era el único despierto en ese momento, la casa estaba casi en absoluto silencio si no fuera por los ronquidos de sus hermanos, se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de empaquetar los almuerzos de los tres, acomodándolos de forma que pudieran tomarlos rápido de la mesa cuando salieran corriendo porque esa era la misma rutina de todos los días.

Terminando, el reloj marcaba las 7:15 y él iba subiendo a la habitación, abriendo la puerta para ver dos bultos en dos camas diferentes que no parecían querer reaccionar, se reía y negaba a la vez, antes de ir a abrir las cortinas y dejar que el Sol les diera en la cara, escuchándolos quejarse antes de tomar su celular, subiéndole _todo el volumen_ , presionando un botón en la pantalla táctil y de repente una alarma digna de campamento militar empezó a sonar a todo volumen, viendo a los dos pelinegros saltar de la cama y caerse. -Buenos días, alistense para la escuela, los esperaré abajo con el desayuno.-

-S-Sabo m-maldito...eso no era necesario...- No sabía por qué no había aprendido a no despertarse con esa maldita alarma de mierda, la había escuchado desde hacía un año gracias a que su hermano decía que era una forma de evitar que llegaran demasiado tarde a clases y de evitar que no desayunaran antes de estas. -...Oye tú, ¡Despierta!- Porque Luffy se había vuelto a dormir tan pronto como tocó el suelo y tuvo que patearlo hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Aceeee...! Solo quiero dormir...- Y parecía estar por caer cuando lo sacudieron de nuevo, comenzando a dejar salir chillidos en queja. -¡Ni que hubiera hecho la tarea! Ah...¡Solo quiero desayunar!-

Ellos tres eran hermanos...de palabra y de alma, cada uno tenía padres diferentes pero por una u otra circunstancia debían de estar juntos y solo se tenían entre ellos, vivían los tres juntos hacía muy pocos años y se cuidaban entre ellos, eran simples y sencillos chicos que iban a clases, no siendo _muy brillantes_ dos de ellos pero igualmente progresaban de alguna forma en sus años de estudios.

Los mayores eran **Sabo** y **Ace** , ambos de 17 años y vivían peleando por quién era el mayor del trío, aunque en algunas cosas ambos parecían tomar ese papel por momentos, comunmente siendo Sabo el que los despertaba por la mañana y en la noche Ace dejaba los almuerzos listos para que fueran a clases al día siguiente, **Luffy** era el menor con 15 años, estando cerca de 16 muy pronto y a quién los dos mayores sobreprotegían aunque él siempre había sido...demasiado fuerte, más de lo sano decían algunos pero no tenían una razón en particular de por qué era así, siempre había sido igual y solo...vivían con ello.

Cuando los tres hermanos por fin estuvieron reunidos en la mesa pudieron desayunar en relativa paz, entre risas y molestándose, robándose comida y deseándose suerte en clases, porque Ace se iba primero por club deportivo, Luffy se iba con él para poder llegar temprano a su secundaria que quedaba de camino, _sin perderse_ , Sabo se quedaba en casa arreglando todo, pues su club de letras tenía actividades en la tarde más que en la mañana, estirándose cuando estuvo solo.

Tomó su almuerzo y salió corriendo de la casa, caminando con calma mientras iba rumbo a la escuela aunque...tenía un presentimiento raro cuando salió, mirando alrededor porque estaba seguro que había visto algo _raro_ , pero pensó que había sido algún gato y continuo su camino ignorando que a lo lejos parecían estarlo siguiendo y...solo caminaba, bajando por la calle hasta llegar al tren, esperando en el anden a que llegase el que lo llevaría a la escuela...

Entonces escuchó algo, volteando, viendo a un chico pelinegro chocando con una mujer y al parecer le había tirado las cosas, pero dejó de prestarle atención tan pronto como escuchó el tren, subiendo y notando que no podía moverse mucho, iba lleno, pero se quedó cerca de la entrada mientras las puertas se cerraban...y de repente un brazo entró y él se espantó.

-A-Ah...- Veía a un chico entrar en el tren. -Ah...lo siento. E-Es mi primer día de clases y no quisiera llegar tarde.- Notó entonces el uniforme y si...era verdad, iba a su escuela de hecho, pero ya habían pasado los días de ingreso, supuso que era alguien que entraba tarde o se había mudado. -Esto...¿Te molesta que me quede cerca tuyo?-

-¿Ah? No...oh, ¿No sabes llegar acaso?- Lo veía asentir y él suspiró, asintiendo de igual forma. -Claro...de hecho tienes suerte, vamos con buen tiempo...ah, un placer, yo me llamo Sabo.- Extendió su mano, para saludarlo, ladeando la cabeza apenas. -¿A qué grado entrarás?-

-Mi nombre es... _Hei_ , bueno-...me gusta que me digan así.- Apretando la mano del rubio. -Verás...acabo de llegar a este país, vengo de China y aún me cuesta un poco el idioma y ubicarme...ah, entraré a primero.-

-No es molestia alguna en ese caso, puedes seguirme...te llevaré hasta la asesora...¿Oh si? ¡Es mi mismo grado! Espero nos llevemos bien.- No le molestaba socializar, no era como Ace en eso, pero tampoco como Luffy, solo se tomaba las molestias necesarias y era tan amable como podía, por eso estaba en paz con ese chico que parecía _realmente confundido_ ahí y...no contaba o no estaba acostumbrado a lo lleno que iría el tren tan temprano.

* * *

Minutos antes; dos casas lejos de la residencia de los hermanos.

[ _Hei, ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que podrás comenzar la vigilancia tú solo? Dentro de poco llegarán tus compañeros..._]  
  
-Afirmativo Capitana, no hay nada que temer.- Dado que los objetivos eran estudiantes de preparatoria, se le había asignado a él, Sargento Lee Shen Shun, mejor conocido como Hei la vigilancia de estos junto a un equipo de tres personas más, una vigilante de inteligencia que se aseguraría de que nadie pasara del perímetro y les informaría cualquier anormalidad con alguno de los chicos y dos compañeros más que al traer sus Arm Slaves (Los cuales eran unos robots enormes) tardaron más en llegar. -Buscaré acercarme lo suficiente a alguno de los mayores para poder entrar a su casa y vigilar al menor igualmente.-

[ _Hei-ya, sé que ya te lo dijeron pero...recuerda que no, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no puedes actuar sin informarnos de todo y, más aún, DEBES evitar que algo les ocurra, en cuanto encuentres al whispered tráelo de la forma que sea necesaria._ ]

-Lo comprendo. No fallaré la misión, será sencillo, además solo son chicos de preparatoria, no creo que sea mucho problema.- Aunque si uno de ellos era whispered...sería difícil, porque eran demasiado inteligentes, aún si no habían despertado su poder tenían algunas ventajas.

Los whispered eran como la capitana, suponía, porque ella era uno. Seres que poseían conocimiento infinito grabado dentro de sus cadenas de ADN como si fuera código informático implantado desde tiempos inmemoriales, genios de alguna forma, pero dormidos, y alguno de ellos poseía la capacidad de crear un arma tan atroz que no podían dejar que cualquiera lo tuviera, esa era la misión de COBALT, evitar, a toda costa, que cualquier organización que no fuera de bien pudiera obtener whispered que ayudaran en la creación de su tecnología para la guerra.

-Si me disculpan, iré yendo, ya debe ser hora de que entren a clases.- Con eso cortó la comunicación, bajando de la habitación para salir de la casa y...ver para su mala suerte que se le habían ido ya dos hermanos, pero...el tercero apenas iba saliendo. -...Sabo, ¿Era?- ...En todo caso, comenzó su misión, después de todo...

¿ **Qué** de **difícil** podía tener seguir a **un trío de hermanos** en su día a día?


	2. La escuela, los rumores y los aliados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empiezan las clases, el grupo entero de infiltración por fin llega. Los rumores no se hacen esperar y las pistas sobre quién es aquél que buscan están por todos lados y a la vez parecen demasiado sencillas de seguir.

-Así que vienes de China, eso es novedad...nunca habíamos tenido un compañero de intercambio en todos estos años.- Caminaba junto al chico nuevo hacía la escuela, muchos alumnos, mayores y menores lo saludaban y él respondía con una sonrisa mientras el otro parecía bastante...asombrado de eso. -¿Ocurre algo? Ah...perdón si te intimida tanta gente...todos son muy amables, estarás muy bien.-

Pero a Hei no es que le preocupase en si eso, su problema es que era tan conocido entre todos los de la escuela que moverse sin ser notorio sería bastante difícil, aunque parecía que sus hermanos eran un tanto menos llamativos hasta ahora, o eso esperaba...de mínimo no parecía que... -No es eso...estoy asombrado de...lo popular que eres Sabo-san...si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera tratado de dar una mejor impresión...ha...ha.-

-¿Aaah...? ¡No salgas con eso! ¡Solo me gusta ayudar a los demás, no es nada importante!- Empujándolo suavemente cuando de repente llegó un chico corriendo, teniendo que detenerse y, oh si, Hei estaría por descubrir que tipo de hermanos eran los tres. -¿Qué ocurre? Ah espera...tú eres compañero de Luffy...- Hei parecía empezar a preocuparse pero Sabo mantenía toda la calma del mundo mientras veía a un chico ATERRADO...considerando que... -Si viniste corriendo desde la escuela de Lu quiere decir que se metió en problemas, ¿Verdad?-

-...Ah...por así decirlo...venía a decirte que se están peleando con los de último año de la escuela del otro distrito, al parecer se toparon en el camino...¡P-Pero han comenzado a juntarse más y...!- Lo callaron, moviendo la mano frente a él. -¡S-Sabo-san...!-

-Ah, siempre es lo mismo...solo déjalos que se encarguen de eso...- Pero al mirar a un lado, notó que Hei parecía ver hacía ese lado dónde...se empezaba a ver alumnos correr. -...¿Preocupado? Bueno, supongo que para ti debe ser raro pero, siempre se están peleando esos dos...lo asombroso es que los del otro distrito vengan a querer golpearlos siempre.- Escuchando de nuevo al chico de secundaria.

-¡P-Pero Sabo-san! ¡Esta vez no vienen limpios! ¡Traen los bates!- Ahí Sabo se resignó y...asintió, cansado.

-...¿B-Bates...?- No, el pobre sargento no entendía nada, porque...¿Exactamente qué habían hecho esos chicos para tener una pelea _jurada_ con los otros chicos? Que además eran mayores, para él no sería problema sacarlos de ese aprieto pero...pero... -S-Sabo-san, ¿No deberíamos de informa-...?- Se le desapareció el rubio...volteó a ver con espanto al menor y le apuntaban hacía donde todos corrian. -...Que demonios...- Pero ahí iba, corriendo y siguiendo al otro para que lo llevaran a dónde el confilcto estaba ocurriendo, pensando qué podía hacer cuando...

Cuando se quedó pensando honestamente que debería ser más fácil noquearlos a los tres y llevárselos al _Tuatha_ para que los investigaran, porque el escenario frente a él le hacía sentir que cualquiera, y por eso decía CUALQUIERA, iba a poder acercarse a ellos y tratar de hacerles algo y no sería SIQUIERA una sorpresa.

Estaban en el medio Ace y Luffy, ambos con un tubo que solo dios sabe de dónde habían tomado, tubo que usaban para bloquear los ataques de los bates de los chicos mayores, y de repente había saltado al centro Sabo a golpear a todos los que pudiera desde las rodillas hasta el vientre, gritando a sus hermanos que no fueran idiotas y que quería una maldita mañana en paz.

-¡Hyaaaa, Saboooo-saaaaaaaaan!- Escuchó a un lado suyo, saltando el militar al notar un _grupo de chicas_ que parecían...estar apoyando a Sabo como si lo hubieran estado esperando, por otro lado estaba otro grupo, chillando por el otro hermano mayor y...vagamente, se escuchaba a alguna gritar por Luffy, haciéndolo tener un tic, apenas visible....

-¡No te pedimos nunca que vinieras a ayudar, Sabo!- Gritaba Ace, mientras le cubría la espalda a su hermano. -¡En cualquier momento vendrán los profesores y te vas a meter en problemas gratis!-

-¡Como si fuera a dejar a mis dos hermanos menores defenderse solos! ¡Así que date prisa para que terminemos esto antes de que nos vean, tarado!- Insultando a su hermano para que se moviera y pudieran acabar eso antes de que la escuela misma interviniera, pero parecían divertirse, peleaban...se lastimaban pero se divertían.

-Shishishi, ¡Esto es mejor que ir a clases de todos modos! ¡Sabo cuidado atrás!- De repente el chico soltaba comentarios así, evadiendo algunos ataques antes de que llegasen y golpeaba justo dónde debía para noquear, cosa que alertó al militar que estaba vigilando...y de repente. -¿Uh?- Volteó _justó_ en dirección a dónde él estaba.

-...- Viendo las circunstancias, tenía que pensar pronto alguna forma de parar esa pelea, la campana de la escuela estaba por sonar y no podía dejar que esos tres acabaran en detención, necesitaba aún tiempo para poder volverse cercano a ellos, pero...que ese chico, el menor, lo notara y de repente se acercara pareció activar su instinto más rápido que su cerebro, lanzando una bomba de humo de repente, nada más era visible en el lugar pero él era más rápido, y corrió a tomar a los tres hermanos por el cuello, mientras tosían por la bomba, aventándolos lejos de ahí uno a uno, a un lado de la escuela y él mismo se trepaba a la pared para poder entrar a esta antes de que lo vieran, pero se mantenía pegado a esa orilla para escucharlos...

¿Acaso el menor era el que estaban buscando? No parecía muy inteligente...pero podía ser que sus habilidades o que los susurros no hayan llegado a él aún, al menos parecía que tenía conocimiento de combate mano a mano...¿Quería decir eso que recibía otro tipo de información? No tenía idea pero, debía de averiguarlo, esperaba que cuando los demás llegaran...

-...Si apareces así de la nada, la próxima vez te atacaré.- Comentó, bajo, notando a una persona cerca. -¿ **OGMA**?-

-...Hay un equipo enviado ya, evitarán más peleas de este tipo en lo posible mientras esperamos el análisis.- Dijo en una voz casi _mecánica_ pero sin dejarse ver, Hei solo sabía que era una chica. -Las clases están por empezar, un profesor viene.-

-...Algo más de ayuda me vendría bien...- Aunque no recibió respuesta, bufando de nuevo y asintió. -Envíame un informe al teléfono, quiero saber por qué inició...sigue al menor, yo estaré bien con los dos mayores.-

-Portgas D. Ace sufre narcolepsia, se acaba de quedar dormido.- Silencio. -Tardarán en llegar, lo mejor es que esperes en el salón.- Iba a preguntar más pero escuchó los pasos de quién fuera que le estaba informando y tuvo que irse de ahí rápido, viendo pronto a un profesor pasar por esa zona...repasando su información cuando el celular que tenía sonó, tomándolo.

Había recibido algo de información antes de iniciar la infiltración, aunque al parecer el Teniente Garp sabía bastante de esos chicos, si era honesto...nadie parecía cuestionar el por qué más que él, aunque no se metía demasiado en ese asunto, sabía que los tres eran hermanos adoptivos por así decirlo y que vivían juntos al no tener a sus padres cerca como para que los cuidasen, se cuidaban entre ellos, la narcolepsia de Ace era novedad aún así...según leía había varios casos dónde se quedaba dormido incluso en clases o caminando, así que tendría que cuidar eso también...probablemente podría ver si Ace tenía un ataque en cuestión al momento que volvieran de clases y poder ofrecerse a ayudarle a Sabo...

Pero en verdad, había esperado un trío de hermanos más bien... _tranquilos_ , como su capitana, Nico Robin era una whispered y no se parecía en nada a los que acababa de conocer, aunque aún no tenía idea de quién de entre ellos era el que tenía ese estado... -Así que la agente de inteligencia se llama Yin...- Bajo, entrando al edificio escolar por fin, cambiándose los zapatos para poder acceder a los salones y yendo a buscar a la asesora, volviendo a su acto de estudiante de intercambio que no entendía nada...sería una larga mañana, eso veía.

* * *

 

Sabo tuvo que cargar a Ace hasta el salón y...nadie supo si fueron los de la otra escuela o los de esa quienes tiraron la bomba, pero en todo caso como nadie quería estar envuelto en ese asunto lograron salvarse pero...él se seguía preguntando qué había pasado, en medio del humo pudo ver que alguien lo llevaba lejos y lo dejaba por ahi...pero cerca de su escuela en todo caso, no había parado de darle vuelta al asunto y aún en el salón se preguntaba qué había pasado...había visto al chico que le había pedido ayuda entre la pelea pero luego desapareció, normal...solo esperaba que no se hubiera perdido.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el profesor entró al salón dónde estaban él y su hermano, y... -Ah, Hei...- Dijo de repente, sonriendo y alzando una mano para saludar, cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, volteando a ver a su hermano que le lanzó una goma de borrar, sacándole la lengua.

Vio que el par de chicos al parecer estaba bien y Ace ya estaba despierto, aunque ni idea de por qué estaba en la escuela parecía tener por como miraba mal al hermano, pero...solo sonrió, tímido, alzando la mano en respuesta a Sabo, asintiendo a la profesora titular de la clase antes de hablar. -Esto...es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es...ah, quizás sea un poco complicado, es Lee Shen Shun...¡Pueden decirme Hei si eso es...más fácil para ustedes! Al menos mis conocidos lo usan.- Dio una reverencia ligera pero que se notara que se esforzaba por agradar, escuchando algunos comentarios sobre que era “lindo”...al parecer las chicas de la clase lo encontraban agradable, suponía que podía ver si alguna era cercana a Sabo o Ace.

-Si tienen alguna pregunta para su compañero ahora es el mejor momento, quizás le vendría bien para que no se sienta tan fuera de lugar pese a entrar en una época intermedia del curso.- La profesora se llamaba Makino, era una mujer muy amable y tranquila, todos los alumnos parecían quererla mucho y pronto hicieron caso de sus intentos de integrar al nuevo alumno. -Verán, él ha estado viajando mucho y es raro que pueda mantenerse estable en una escuela, así que mientras pueda estar aquí lo mejor es que esté cómodo.-

-¡Yo, yo!- Alzaban la mano uno tras otro, preguntándole cosas muy...simples que de hecho él... -¡¿Banda favorita?!-

-¿Eh...?...- Sin duda habían cubierto **todos** los aspectos para que pudiera ir a la escuela, le hablaron las clases, los métodos de enseñanza, cómo funcionaban los celulares de moda y cosas así, pero...había detalles muy simples que no se le habían quedado en la cabeza, pese a todo... -...N-No entiendo muy bien el idioma...aún...-

-Profesora, ¿Puedo?- Alzó la mano Sabo, de repente, sonriéndole a Hei apenitas y levantándose. -Creo que lo que necesitamos hacer es hablar de a poco con él, viniendo del extranjero y hablando tantos idiomas creo que solo lo vamos a confundir si comenzamos a preguntarle las cosas así sin más, hay que dejar que poco a poco se vaya adaptando...¡Además con lo tímido que parece mejor no lo presionamos!- Consiguió que la clase riera y que lo dejaran de acosar, volteando a ver al chico en cuestión. -Somos el salón 2-D de la Tengo Gakuen, espero que puedas quedarte mucho tiempo y nos llevemos bien contigo.- Su sonrisa se amplió al tiempo que, más al fondo del salón se escuchaba a su hermano hablar.

-No te creas mucho, es así porque es gay y le van los de tu tipo...- Una risa general se escuchó junto a un grito de “ _¡Soy bisexual, imbécil!_ ” y más risas llenaron el salón. -¡No vayas a abusarte de mi hermanito solo porque le gustas, ¿Te queda claro?! Shishi...-

-N-No es que yo fuera a...e-esto...¡N-No es esa mi intención!- Se había sonrojado, moviendo las manos bastante rápido aunque Sabo parecía estar explotando, y el horario de clases empezó entre risas, y su asiento era detrás de Sabo precisamente, no ayudando a que Ace lo viera mejor, honestamente, pero siguiendo con la farsa se sonrojaba, se tensaba y se sorprendía cuando le preguntaban cosas personales.

Pero había sido una ventaja que Sabo mismo fuera el presidente de la clase, al ser el promedio más alto y...durante las clases notó que no era cualquier cosa; dentro de esa escuela de por si el nivel era relativamente alto en algunos alumnos, Sabo aún así parecía salirse del promedio y por eso ganaba concursos de forma continua, representaba a la escuela en todo el distrito y luego en el país, haciéndolo pensar que...de los tres hermanos, _por obviedad_ , Sabo debería de ser el objetivo que todos buscaban si omitían el percance con Luffy en la mañana, porque esas maniobras de combate no eran aprendidas en las calles...lo había admitido incluso él que era bastante bueno en el combate mano a mano, porque una riña entre jóvenes no debería incluir medidas evasivas que ese chico utilizaba.

Para la hora del almuerzo, como representante de la clase, Sabo de nuevo lo llevó con él y estuvo cerca de él y Ace, aunque Ace en si...muy brillante no era, siquiera le gustaba estudiar y Hei dio por _descartado_ que él lo fuera...pero...

-No tenías que comprarme el almuerzo, Sabo-san...- Viendo la bolsita con un sandwich y un refresco, pero estaba sentado bajo un árbol con él y Ace algo más alejado pero con cara de mal humor. -Así que...Luffy-kun y Ace-san son tus hermanos, ¿No? Aunque creo que Ace-san no me aprecia mucho...- Escuchó apenas una queja de parte del pecoso pero nada más, mirando a Sabo esperando por una respuesta.

-Si, no son muy listos pero son mis hermanos...debo de cuidarlos, por eso tuve que correr en la mañana, hah, si creen que pueden hacerles algo mientras yo esté cerca, están muy ma-...¡Auch!- Recibió de lleno una lata de parte de Ace, que parecía quejarse. -¿A ti qué mierda te pasa, ah?-

-No me pasa una mierda, solo es fastidioso verte con tu novio y que digas que eres el mayor, tsk...¿Se te olvida quién es más alto?-

-¡Son solo dos centímetros! ¡Y NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡Estoy siendo amable, cabeza hueca!-

-Esto...si es un problema o estoy incómodando puedo irme...¿Saben?- Aunque su actitud tímida en verdad le estaba sirviendo de mucho, estar cerca de ellos fue más fácil de lo esperado. -Solo...si no les importa, me gustaría ver si puedo volver con ustedes a casa...me parece que vivo cerca de ustedes ya que...estábamos en la misma estación del tren esta mañana...- Pero le aventaron una lata a él ahora, que no esquivó, claro.

-Tenemos clubs, a menos que entres a uno dudo que podamos volver juntos...y mejor para mi, me das mala espina...- Sabo ya le había reclamado que no fuera así con el chico, y aunque más temprano Ace había sido hasta amable, conforme las clases pasaban parecía haber cambiado su opinión, como si hubiera visto algo raro y simplemente no entendían, ni Hei ni Sabo... -Hm...-

-No sé qué tienes pero...bah, iré por otro refresco antes de volver al salón, quédense aquí.- Sabo se levantó y de paso, parecía mandarle mensajes a Luffy, Hei se daba cuenta por la forma en que le sonreía a la pantalla, al menos había notado hasta ahora que tenía ese tic con sus hermanos.

-...He visto como te le quedas viendo y como lo mirabas toda la clase.- Se tensó, por la voz de Ace pero mantuvo la fachada por ahora. -No te hagas, sé lo que estás haciendo...- Se levantó el chico de repente y se le acercó, mucho, viéndolo fijamente. -Deberías parar ya este acto...me doy cuenta de todo, ¿Crees que soy un idiota ah?-

-...No tengo idea de qué...estás hablando, Ace-san...- Haciéndose atrás apenas, tratando de pensar exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo, su fachada era perfecta, su acto no había sido detectado por nadie...¿Podría ser que...? -¿En... _qué_ consideras que estoy actuando?-

-¡Estuviste en el tren con mi hermano desde la mañana! ¡Encima no has dejado de seguirlo! ¿No es raro? Es raro, ¿No? No cualquiera hace eso, yo sé lo que pasa aquí, ¡Habla de una vez!- Pero no parecía que el chino fuera a responder. -Muy bien, no hablarás, está bien...pero te voy a vigilar, ¿Creías que iba a ser fácil esconderlo? Hah, no contabas conmigo, me he encargado ya de varios cómo tú.-

¿Varios?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ese chico? No podía ser que ya hubiera notado otros incidentes, ¿No? ¿No eran los primeros en dar con ellos? Encima estaba seguro que su fachada iba a ceder como siguiera hablando, más rápido debería de ser que...

- _¡TE GUSTA SABO!_ -

-...¿Disculpa?-

-Lo que dije, ¡Te gusta mi hermano! ¡¿No?! ¡Ahora me saldrás con lo mismo que todos los otros hijos de puta que se han acercado él! ¿Es porque es inteligente? ¡¿Te crees el rumor de que se come a todos los que se le paran enfrente acaso?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡No voy a dejar que le pongas una sola mano encima!-

...

¿Era eso?

¿Creía que estaba siguiendo al hermano porque le gustaba? ¿Algo tipo...amor a primera vista? No tenía idea de qué hacer respecto a eso, en general...más...que...

-...No...no sería capaz de hacerle daño a tu hermano luego de cuánto me ha ayudado en realidad...no veo por qué...estás tan a la defensiva, Ace-san...Sabo-san es alguien muy amable, no es difícil acercarse a él.- Ace, igualmente, dudaba de él pero parecía que tras el númerito se había calmado un poco, viéndolo suspirar y sentarse a su lado...no había negado nada, pero tampoco afirmado...

-Si te llega a gustar...deberás de decirme, no voy a aceptar cualquier persona para mi hermano...si llegas a hacerle daño, _te mato_.- Hei solo podía sonreír con circunstancia, un tanto incómodo por la situación pero asentía de todos modos, escuchando a Sabo volver, sonriendole para que pudieran seguir almorzando juntos hasta que recibió un mensaje al celular revisándolo.

« _Hey, sabemos que estás en clases pero cuando puedas mira hacia el cielo, disimuladamente - SP._ »

¿Al cielo? Esa persona era...

No lo pudo evitar, miró hacía arriba apenas cuando estaba tomando algo de agua y notó el helicóptero, así que ahí iban...ya estaban todos entonces, listos y acomodados para vigilar todo movimiento, porque no debían de tardar en llegar los enemigos a buscarlos.

« _¡Aquí el técnico reportándose! Espero que esto no sea tan peligroso como la mitad de las cosas que ya debo de hacer -U._ »

« _Con algo de suerte creo que tengo una idea ya de quién es nuestro objetivo, aunque...parece que creen que me gusta. -H_ »

« _Hyuu, nada mal, has avanzado bastante. Si creen que te gusta será más fácil acercarte y que eventualmente puedas conseguir estar a solas con él, ¿No? -SP._ »

« _Tan fácil que suena para ti. -H_ »

-¿Tus padres, Hei-san?- Preguntó Sabo entonces, fingiendo que lo había tomado por sorpresa saltó apenas y asintió. -Diles que no se preocupen por nada, estaré cuidando de ti tanto como de los demás...así que tómalo con calma, pero ya no tarda en ser hora de volver a clases...- Levantándose entonces y caminando hacía el edificio. -¡Date prisa o te vas a quedar atrás!-

« _Clases, ¿Informe rápido de equipo? -H_ »

« _Tres **M9** , lo último en Arm Slaves lo más pequeños posibles, estarán escondidos a unas calles, en unos almacenes, los datos ya los enviamos a tu casa. -U._»

« _Estaremos patrullando el perímetro de la escuela constantemente, cuenta con nosotros, U recibió el informe y será enviado a la escuela del menor, seguro lo pasará bien ahí, sin armas cerca. -SP._ »

Los dejó pelearse tras eso, porque sabía que U se pondría a decir mil y un cosas sobre cómo era más valiente que todos juntos, ya se vería con ellos ante de volver a su casa a dormir y podrían planear que harían en caso de algún ataque inesperado, caminando hacía el interior del edificio y...también meditaba qué hacer con la vigilancia del hermano mayor, no iba a luchar por desmentir sus sospechas, pero sería mejor procurar mantener un cierto nivel entre el rumor y una negación sutil...mientras lograra que al final pudiera tomar al que tuviera el poder de whispered...todo saldría bien.

Pero justo subiendo las escaleras, vio a un grupo de chicos que iba cargando cajas pesadas, al parecer para el club de teatro, iban bajando, Sabo estaba pasando por el pasillo con Ace y se escuchó el grito de cuidado...un par de chicos estaba bajando por las escaleras encima de una tabla y tiraron a los que llevaban el material de teatro, que iba directo sobre Sabo que...empujó al hermano...

La escena al final se vio un tanto rara, _él_ aún estaba al pie de la escalera cuando vio eso y en segundos llegó al final y apartó a Sabo, tirando de este con tanta fuerza e impulso que lo apegó a él y quedaron como alguna especia de pareja que bailaba, viéndose entre ellos cuando el momento pasó. -...Ah...-

-...Gracias...-

-...No es-...¡Ah!- Chocaron con él, que estaba al borde de la escalera.

Bueno, salvó al chico de sufrir una lesión grave por recibir encima utileria de teatro pesada...y luego de que se hiciera daño al caer ambos de la escalera al perder el equilibrio pero...

No tenía planeado terminar en _la enfermería_ el primer día de clases...

« _Creo que debo retractarme de mis palabras con la Capitana. Los chicos de preparatoria son... **bastante peligrosos**. -H._ »


	3. Atacando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay diferentes tipos de whispered, para mala suerte del Sargento se le revelará que puede que haya más en riesgo de lo que esperaba originalmente. Empiezan las batallas mal relatadas y cortas.

-¿Estás bien?- Era la hora de la salida, Hei se había quedado todo el segundo periodo en la enfermería con una venda en la cabeza. -Lamento mucho lo que pasó...y gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado, aunque...creo que yo debería ser el que esté en la cama...no tú.-

El herido solo podía...sonreír apenas y llevarse una mano a la cabeza, gruñendo apenas porque, le dolía y sabía que eso le iba a causar migraña, _oh vamos_ , no podía ser posible que le pasara eso solo por un día de vigilancia, **Pavlichenko** se iba a burlar toda la vida por ese asunto, era capaz de escuchar sus risas ya, pero trataba de no malhumorarse, siempre pasaban cosas imprevistas en las misiones, esa no era la peor de todas. -No es nada...uh, solo tengo dolor de cabeza y realmente...me vendría bien una siesta, aunque...ya tomé una...- A medias, no era capaz de dormir mientras...de hecho, debía de cuidar al objetivo.

Dicho objetivo lucía bastante arrepentido y no se había movido de su lado desde que las clases terminaron. -No puedo dejarte ir a tu casa así nada más...así que cuando Ace termine su club, ¿Quisieras venir a casa con nosotros? Según tengo entendido vives solo así que...me encantaría poder recompensarte de alguna forma...ya llamé a mi hermano menor y al parecer ya está en casa...así que le diré que ordene pizza para que comamos todos, así no te mato cocinando yo.-

-...No me gustaría ser una molestia, uh...pero más que eso...¿Está bien que dejes entrar a la primer persona que se te cruza enfrente a tu casa?- Sinceramente, esos chicos eran _demasiado descuidados_ , ¿Qué iba a pasar si no era él, por ejemplo, quien se acercaba a ellos? Esos tres ya serían para este punto prisioneros de cualquier gobierno que supiera de ellos y tuviera los medios para llevárselos del país. -Considerando que sus padres...no están con ustedes...nh...- Se apretó la cabeza, porque le llegó una punzada un tanto más fuerte que las demás.

-Oh...eso es verdad pero, no es como si tu fueras a hacernos daño, ¿No es así? Confío en ti, nada más...no pareces alguien malo.-

Esas palabras lo dejaron callado un rato de quejas o de...comentar nada más, solo...quejándose por su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos...

Confiaba en él decía...se preguntaba si su fachada era tan buena que parecía que era enserio un estudiante tímido nada más, no que estuviera mal pero...quizás el golpe en la cabeza le afectó; él no era un estudiante, ni un chico de esa edad normal...había matado más personas de las que podía contar con sus dedos, usando sus manos...armas, demás cosas que pudiera y...le decían eso, que confiaba en él, cuando probablemente si...era él quien buscaba, solo lo alejaría de esa vida de paz que tanto quería.

 _Que mierda_.

Necesitaba una pastilla para la migraña.

-...Eres muy amable...Sabo-san.- Lo escuchó reír y él mismo solo suspiró. -Acepto...aunque me gustaría más algo...de ramen...-

-...¿Si? Que casualidad, es de mis comidas favoritas...ahora mismo le diré a Luffy.- Se levantó para ir a llamarle a su hermano, dejando a Hei solo, pensando de más y maldiciéndose por esa situación, siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido esos pensamientos...solo sabía que, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y...quería dormir...así que eso eso hizo, solo para recuperar la compostura.

* * *

 

_-No tengas miedo, ¿Estás herido?- Una voz, dulce...de una mujer...no, de una **joven**...si, lo llamaba, lo trataba con cuidado y lo tomaba entre sus brazos. -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-...Shun.-_

_-¿Shu?-_

_-S...Shun, Lee Shen...Shun.-_

_-No tengas miedo, ¿Si?- La chica le sonreía, y lo alzaba en brazos._

_Ah, la recordaba...ese cabello largo y claro que siempre le pareció tan bonito, esos ojos de color **ámbar** que le daban paz hasta en las noches dónde más extrañaba a sus padres, la sonrisa, su amabilidad, ¿Cómo se llamaba...?_

_¿Por qué...parecía olvidar su nombre siempre?_

_Esa silueta, la conocía tan bien pero a la vez...era tan borrosa._

_-Hei, tu nombre clave será Hei, ¿Te parece?-_

_-¡Hm!...Si puedo ayudar a...claro que si.- Sonreía, desde el alma, de alguna forma, y al ver ese rostro tan contento parecía...sentirse más lleno de vida..._

_¿Por qué entonces sentía que...recordaba que algo estaba mal?_

_Recordaba ese pasillo, como corría por este, como llegaba al final y abría la puerta de un golpe, entrando, gritando que necesitaban retirarse y, luego...rojo, rojo en el suelo, rojo en ese precioso traje blanco que ella usaba, rojo en su rostro...rojo, como si fuera una rosa floreciendo y clavando sus espinas en él, viendo el rostro de ese hombre, esa sonrisa sádica, complacida, un cañón apuntando a él y...luego no supo más, recordaba **negro** , un negro del cuál no podía huir más, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera sido envuelto en ese color._

_Recordaba haber perseguido a esa persona._

_Recordaba el **placer** que había sentido cuando había arrancado cada parte del cuerpo mecánico bajo el que se escondía, como se había teñido las manos en rojo, un rojo sucio, horrible..._

_Y se llenaba, se hundía, no podía respirar más..._

_- Yo la maté.-_

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, tocándose de nuevo la cabeza, escuchando una voz a su lado, pero no lograba enfocar de momento, no del todo, girando apenas el rostro para toparse con...ojos  _ámbar_ , que lo veían fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?...¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?- Un tono de voz suave dentro de todo y una mirada preocupada...

...

-...Estoy bien, lo siento...creo que no puedo dormir bien...- Dejó la fachada un rato, por causas de fuerza mayor, luciendo cansado, aunque Sabo lo atribuiría a su golpe.

-...Ya veo, por cierto...Luffy dijo que la orden de ramen que pedimos llegará para cuando estemos ahí.- Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en esta y, le ofreció sus hombros. -Ace ya nos espera fuera con tus cosas y las mías, yo te ayudaré a caminar, ¿Si? No te preocupes.- Sonriéndole amplio, con calma, como si estuviera...solo en paz ayudándolo.

-...Eres demasiado amable.- Pero aceptó, apoyándose en él, aunque al menos ahora le había dejado de doler la cabeza, según la enfermera solo tenía que reposar un rato y el dolor pasaría, al menos no había sido nada serio pero...parecía mover dentro suyo más cosas de las que quisiera, porque esa parte de su vida estaba...escondida, como algo que ya había pasado y que no podía permitir que resurgiera ahora mismo, no en medio de un misión tan importante como esta.

No comentó mucho más allá de algunas sonrisas mientras Sabo hablaba con él y luego Ace, solo viéndolos actuar como los hermanos que eran y como parecía que Ace lo quería dejar tirado a mitad de la calle, pero cuando preguntaron su dirección en el tren, solo afirmó que les diría la calle tan pronto llegasen o pasaran por esta.

-...¿Esta?-

-Si...es mi calle.-

-...Me tienes que estar jodiendo.- Ace empujó entonces a Hei y a Sabo, porque uno cargaba al otro prácticamente, aunque se preguntaba si su golpe en la cabeza era tan grave como para tener que necesitar eso. -¡Vives a unas casas de nosotros, jodido _stalker_!-

-H-hacer esas acusaciones es muy drástico, Ace-san...- Pero guardó silencio de nuevo porque Sabo solo se reía y negaba, al parecer divirtiéndose por la reacción de su hermano, aunque él no entendía, realmente no parecía preocuparle que todo fuera tan...coincidencia que podría pasar algo raro en cualquier momento.

-Solo está celoso~.-

-¡¿Por qué mierda iba a estar celoso?! ¡El que no soporta ni que se me acerquen eres tú, no me jodas! ¡Eres un imbécil!-

-Celoso, dije...ahora camina, dije que iba a recompensar a Hei por ayudarme más temprano, así que ayúdame, ¿O no vas a darle algo por haber salvado a tu querido hermanito?~-

Sonaba como una victoria para Sabo, sobre todo porque Ace se sonrojó terriblemente, en vergüenza y enojo a la vez, caminando a la casa sin esperarlos más, saltando cuando un perro empezó a ladrar de la nada hacía dónde él iba y no parecía callarse aunque, eso hizo notar a Hei que...no era precisamente a Ace a quién le estaban ladrando y miró en la misma dirección que el animal, viendo a una chica, de unos 16 años acercándose, sonriente, de cabello largo y rojo...

Así que ya estaba por la zona, y encima parecía que estaba pasándolo bien viéndolo con una venda en la cabeza, genial para él, solo...suspiró y se mostró bastante...resignado a lo que pasaría cuando volviera a la casa temporal que tenía ahí: _Burlas_. -Así que...son bastante sobreprotectores entre ustedes, ¿No?- Preguntó apenas, notando que Sabo parecía sonrojarse también y...ah... -...Ya veo, así que...-

-Eh, no...no salimos ni nada, solo me gusta molestarlo con eso...¡N-No vayas a pensar nada raro...! ¡S-Solo...! A-Ahahahahaha...- Así que a Sabo le gustaba Ace, eso era novedad, aunque tampoco algo que le interesara más allá del hecho de que sería difícil separarlos de una u otra forma, aunque fuera por cinco minutos, ya indagaría más en ese asunto, por ahora solo aceptó ir con ellos a su casa, llegando a esta y...siendo de repente rodeado por ruido.

Ace estaba peleando con Luffy por el control de la TV, Luffy chillaba que había llegado primero así que el control era suyo por ese día, pero en cuando Sabo entró, se quedó viendo al chico que iba con él, unos segundos antes de solo volver a pelearse y gritar que lo que quedaba de la comida estaba en la cocina, porque gracias al cielo Ace había salvado al menos la mitad de este para ellos, cosa que Sabo agradecía de verdad porque no quería tener que gastar en otra orden solo para él, llevándose al herido hasta la cocina y dejándolo sentado en el comedor mientras servía el ramen y dejaba a sus hermanos pelearse por lo que quisieran, aún si se escuchaba el ruido en general en todo el lugar, suspirando y pidiendo disculpas a Hei de nuevo aunque este parecía estar viendo la casa que se veía...bastante grande.

-¿Genial, no? Con el dinero que mis padres dejaron, más lo que recibimos de parte de los padres de Ace y un poco de...bueno, entiendes, en general no pasamos problemas de dinero, no somos ricos, pero podemos vivir perfectamente bien.- Sentándose tras dejarle un enorme tazón de ramen al otro y quedándose con uno para si. -Considerando que tienes una casa aquí cerca supongo que tus padres te envían el dinero constantemente, ¿No es así?-

-Ah...si, el dinero viene de ellos y yo mismo tengo un poco que fui ahorrando...- Aunque no mentía pero no estaba precisamente centrado en responder ahora mismo, estaba revisando cada rincón de la casa, tenían que instalar ahí una red de escuchas para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos fuera extorsionado y tenerlos bajo control todo el tiempo posible, y revisar si no los vigilaban ya ahora, pero...se dedicó a comer pronto, porque el hambre era intensa y él no comía muy poco precisamente, vaciando el tazón pronto y...pensando que no podía pedir más como si estuviera en la base, ¿No?

-Woah...y yo pensaba que esa ración iba a ser mucho para ti...comes tanto como nosotros.- Fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que Hei se sonrojara por el comentario y...se atrevió a pedir otro tazón. -¡No tengas pena, yo mismo como unos tres o cuatro cuando puedo! Dos más para ti no sería nada, ¿No?-

-No puedo negar eso...en realidad me gusta bastante el comer...lo que sea.-

-¡Hah! ¡Te llevarías bien con Luffy, sin duda! ¡Hey, Luffy! ¡Encontré un buen competidor para ti en el puesto de cocina del festival del año que viene!- Se escuchaba la risa del menor diciendo que esperaba que no fuera a rendirse a la mitad mientras el pobre militar tenía una sonrisa de circunstancia de nuevo porque...

...¿ _Enserio esos chicos podían ser whispered_?

Tenía que ser Sabo. Definitivamente.

* * *

 

No habló demasiado con los chicos, mantuvo un perfil bajo por ahora y después volvió a su casa, despidiéndose amigablemente del mayor (O el que él consideró el mayor hasta ahora), volviendo a casa y una vez pasó por la puerta...suspiró.

- **Ussop** , **Pavlichenko** , espero no estén esperándome con alguna broma...- Prendió la luz entonces, volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo en general, viendo al frente y...notando que esos dos parecían tener una cubeta de agua helada en las manos que casi le aventaban. -...No me sorprende.-

-...Aaah...no es divertido así.-

-Creía que ya habías tenido suficiente diversión viéndome con una venda en la cabeza...- Venda que de hecho procedió a quitarse y aventarla por ahí, entrando del todo a la casa y viendo el comedor, esos dos habían comprado pizza al parecer, como no... -¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el paseo y la inscripción?- Porque Ussop entraría a la escuela de Luffy desde el día siguiente. -Creería que ya deberíamos tener toda la información que nuestra agente de inteligencia ha recaudado durante esta semana que lleva aquí, ¿Han revisado la computadora?-

-Que serio.- Bromeó la pelirroja, era muy joven pero, en realidad era más de temer lo que parecía, con un gran conocimiento mecánico y de combate era una piloto de alta categoría que siempre estaba lista para todo, la razón de que fuera asignada a esta misión pese a ser la dirigente del equipo de asalto y de la seguridad de la nave, era que esperaban un nuevo Arm Slave que llegaría en unos días, como apoyo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, o eso parecía que le habían dicho. -La agente de OGMA envió todo pero dice que necesita una contraseña así que, para que no fueras a decir nada porque me metí en tu computadora sin _pro-ble-mas_ no toqué nada~- Se quejó porque le pusieron una mano en la cara y la hicieron a un lado apenas, haciendo un puchero porque ese chico era un insensible, enserio.

-La inscripción no fue problema alguno, el problema fue tratar de persuadirlos de que pudiera ir a la misma clase que el chico, aunque...siento que su apellido me suena de algún lado...Monkey D. Luffy...- No era un apellido muy común, pero...eso no quitaba que les dejaba cierta sensación de que lo conocían de algún lado, por más raro que pareciera. -En todo caso, ¡Es gracias a mi, el gran Ussop que podremos...!- Le metieron un pan a la boca y no lo dejaron terminar, dejándolo con una mueca.

-Muchas gracias...ahora si me disculpan, debo de hablar con Yin, me parece...- Sonriendo un poco, falso claramente, se sentó en un pequeño escritorio a revisar la computadora tras haber entrado al estudio que estaba cerca de la entrada. -Pavlichenko, estuviste patrullando, ¿Verdad? ¿Algo relevante?-

-¿Podríamos...no sé...solo tener unos 5 minutos de “ _Oh hace mucho que no te veo, como has crecido, me encantaría charlar contigo_ ”?- Aunque no recibió respuesta alguna, sabía que Hei no le iba a hacer caso aún si él mismo la había salvado unos años atrás y llevado a COBALT para que fuera entrenada. -Espero que al menos cuando tengamos al chico en cuestión me compres una caja de dulces...-

-¿Far Bretón?-

-Y Mousse.-

-Trato hecho.- Por fin mostró una sonrisa sincera que hizo a la chica sonreír con suficiencia. -Nadie me dijo que tener una hermana iba a ser tan difícil.- Ahora le sacó una risa mientras entraba la contraseña en los archivos que necesitaba para iniciar la interfaz de COBALT y comunicarse con estos. -Aquí está la información recolectada por Yin, por cierto...¿Sabes algo de ella Ussop? Tengo entendido que conoces a alguien de OGMA.-

-¿Uh? Ah-...eh...no precisamente, tu sabes...- Pero con cómo lo miraban solo pudo asentir, despacito. -La movieron desde el area de investigación para que pudiera ayudarlos con los mapas hace poco, pero no me parece que ella fuera a saber algo de esa chica...y me cobraría la mitad de mi sueldo solo por preguntarle...-

-Pregúntale.-

-¡PREOCÚPATE POR MI SUELDO, GRACIAS!-

-En mi patrulla todo lo que vi fueron autos, gatos...autos y perros, pero nada relevante, algunos chicos se me acercaron porque era extranjera, parece que a los japoneses les gusta que les hables en ruso...- Sentada en la ventana, moviendo las piernas, riéndose bajito. -Es una ciudad tranquila, no pasa absolutamente nada...lo que si sé es que nuestros chicos son bastante famosos por ser bastante... _peleoneros_.-

-Dime algo que no sepa...temía que fueran a hacerles daño ahí en la mañana.- Abriendo los informes de la escuela, el nombre era “ **Tengo Gakuen** ” que se traducía, con sus kanjis, a “ **Preparatoria Paraíso** ”, un nombre bastante excéntrico para una simple escuela, pero considerando que buscaban la seguridad y la mejor guía para sus alumnos...suponía que les quedaba. Había datos de cada profesor, de cada trabajador de la escuela, el actual presidente del consejo y que Sabo había postulado para ser el siguiente, datos de la familia de cada maestro y trabajador...fotos de todos los alrededores y no podía evitar sonreír de lado, negando apenas porque no habían mandado cualquier chica, era la mejor sin duda...podía hacer de todo y le conseguía más de lo que necesitaba, notando una nota bajo los datos de la Tutora de su clase, Makino.

« _Está embarazada, en unos meses tomará un descanso, están buscando reemplazo._ »

Debería de, entonces...vigilar a los posibles futuros tutores, solo en caso de que la investigación tomé más de lo necesario o decida irse pronto.

-De todas formas, Hei...¿No decías que tenías ya una idea aproximada de quién es? Creo que recibí de parte de Yin que Luffy podía ser el chico que buscamos, aunque a mi me parece bastante idiota por decir lo mínimo.-

-¿Y vamos a sentarnos a esperar que se lo lleven y lo aten a una maquina que active sus capacidades? No creo que sea la mejor opción.- El pobre nariz larga se llevó un codazo por ese comentario, sobándose el vientre. -Fuera de eso, no hay mucho que comentar, los M9 están en sus puestos a tres bloques de aquí...tenemos un auto para llegar pronto de ser necesario y tu computadora puede manejarlos a distancia para que vengan en caso de alguna emergencia pero como ya dijo Suou...es una zona absolutamente tranquila, no creo que vaya a pasar absolutamente nada...fuimos los primeros en conseguir los archivos, solo hay que acercarnos lo suficiente a alguno...por cierto, ¿Cuál es el plan de acción? ¿Solo tomamos al chico que muestre indicios y lo metemos al costal?-

-¡Claro que no, idiota!- La pelirroja lo apuntó. -¡Si necesitamos que quedes a solas con Luffy o él con Sabo es porque debemos usar...!-

-Esto.- Alzando un anillo. -Si lo acercas lo suficiente a un whispered, y lo activas, este mostrara una interfaz que normalmente forzará sus habilidades fuera o al menos serán capaces de entender lo que ven en pantalla...pero no podemos usarlo cerca de personas normales...podríamos causar problemas si ellos vieran dicha interfaz y no entendieran nada.-

-Ya veo...supongo que si tengo una oportunidad, me darás eso y podré poner a prueba a Luffy.-

Hei asintió, volviendo a ver su computadora, leyendo esta vez los archivos de los chicos. -Sabo es quién menos información posee, solo sabemos que sus padres murieron hace años y le dejaron toda su fortuna.- Pero no había siquiera una causa de muerte, solo recortes de periódico sobre cómo habían encontrado sus cadáveres en el mar, en un auto, al parecer volviendo a casa, ¿Había sido un choque? ¿O los habían mandado a matar? -La pregunta es por qué dejar al hijo con vida...-

-¿No fue adoptado por los padres de Ace? Deben tener algo que ver.-

Bajó un poco más en la información y ahí estaba... -Los padres de Ace...su madre pertenece a la **ONU** y su padre es un oficial militar altamente reconocido, forma parte de las fuerzas de la ONU también, al parecer por eso no están en casa nunca.- Eso explicaba el hecho de que Sabo estuviera a salvo, según leía, desde pequeño lo dejaban con Ace y al cargo de diferentes cuidadores, todos altamente capacitados en la protección militar. -Siempre han estado severamente cuidados...hasta hace poco que Luffy mismo se quedó bajo su cargo como el hermano menor...- Pero cuando pasó al archivo de Luffy, para revisar por qué podría ser el caso...

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no se me había informado?! ¡Teniente Garp!- Gritaba, a una radio que estaba en el sotano de la casa, con Suou solo negando y Ussop tratando de calmarlo para que no fuera a gritar tanto. -¡Es su nieto...en ese caso hay una enorme probabilidad de...!-

-De que sea un _whispered pasivo_. Lo sé.-

-¡TENIENTE GARP!-

-No tienes que gritar, siempre lo tuve en mente.- La capitana intervino.

-Lee-kun...cálmate, eramos conscientes de esto y hemos cuidado de Luffy hace años, Yin ha sido la fuente de información sobre él y jamás se han acercado lo suficiente como para hacerles daño alguno, hemos estado conscientes...todo este tiempo de que...-

-Capitana, con todo respeto...¿ _Por qué nunca fue llevado a las instalaciones de la base principal_? **Dragon**...-

-Sabemos lo que ocurrió con Dragon y por eso mismo no queremos que esté cerca de la maquinaría, si es un whispered pasivo...lo mejor es que nadie lo sepa.-

-Un segundo, capitana...- Suou habló. -Antes acaban de decir que...nunca se han acercado lo suficiente...por “ _suficiente_ ” deben de referirse a que ya hay gente, organizaciones...que han tratado de tomar posesión de nuestro posible whispered...¿No es verdad?-

-Pero...aún así creíamos que si vivía rodeado de chicos normales sus habilidades jamás despertarían, tu reporte sobre su estilo de pelea nos ha alertado de que...en realidad, parece que en verdad posee esos sentidos o es solo algo...más.- Parecía dudar, dejando a Hei gruñendo del otro lado de la radio.

-¿Siempre supieron que lo era y aún así me han enviado a...buscar...?-

-...Hay _otro_ , Hei.-

-....................................Sabo.-

-No tenemos idea, Ace mismo podría ser otro whispered pasivo, tenemos entendido que posee algunas habilidades por encima del promedio como uno...-

-...El enemigo tiene idea de que son dos...¿No es así?-

-...No, al parecer irán por Luffy-kun, pero...necesitamos que descubras al otro, llevarnos a uno dejará a los otros dos libres al ataque y...chantaje.- Por ser personas importantes para Luffy.

-...- Se escuchaba un golpe en la mesa, pero se calmó. -Entendido.-

-Lamento...mucho no haberlo dicho antes, _hah_ , solo deseaba que mi nieto viviera una vida normal, parece que eso será imposible, ¿No es así?-

-Teniente...comprendo sus sentimientos, o eso intento...pero hacer algo así...- De repente el suelo retumbó y...volteó atrás, escuchando ruido, mucho. -¡Pavlichenko!-

-¡En eso estoy, Hei, Ussop, coordenadas!-

-¡No necesitas precisamente que te las-....IIIIIH!- Chillando de miedo cuando vio por la ventana, un M9 de tamaño moderado, se acercaba desde un bosque cercano. -¡HEI, CON UN CARAJO VEN ACÁ! ¡PROTEGEME!-

-Creo que tenemos visitas.- Murmuró a la radio. -Cambio a canal alpha, por favor tomen el control de la operación, debo de llegar a...-

-Hei.-

-...¿Capitana?-

-...ARX-12 y 15 deberán de ir a sus unidades, tu ve a la dirección que estoy enviándote ahora mismo a tu celular, ahora.-

No entendía a qué venía eso ahora, era una situación de emergencia, además de que los hermanos no tardarían en despertarse y el vecindario entero al caso pero, pero los hermanos no podían enterarse de ellos, si encima Luffy era...con un carajo. -¡Unidades 12 y 15, tomen las unidades y retrasen el avance todo lo posible, me uniré a ustedes tan pronto pueda!-

-¡ _Roger_!- No tardaron nada en moverse, aún si el chico estaba muriéndose de miedo, saltando a un auto para irse de ahí pronto, saliendo por una calle alterna, se empezaba a escuchar el escándalo y Hei tenía que ver su celular, había una especie de radar en este que marcaba hacía apenas unas calles más lejos.

Saliendo fuera corrió hacía dónde se le era indicado, abusando de los techos mientras las luces se encendían en todo el bloque, ¡Precisamente por eso es que deberían de haberle dicho antes sobre la situación con un whispered ya descubierto! ¡Uno pasivo, encima! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

Un whispered pasivo no solo no escuchaba los « _susurros_ » como los demás, simplemente poseía la información directamente encriptada en su ADN, y accedía a diferentes tipos de esta desde su nacimiento, la de Luffy era de batalla, su fuerza bestial y sus habilidades de combate eran simples planes militares encriptados en su mente a los que podía acceder sin nada de problema, lo que se remitía a que...si lo llegaban a colocar en una cabina de mando, se volvería un arma literal, ¡Eso era malo! ¡La última vez que intentaron eso no solo _el whispered desapareció_ , presumiblemente muerto, hubo miles de perdidas!

Sin aire, se encontró pronto frente a un enorme almacén, corriendo dentro desde un lado, insertando su código de base y soldado, accediendo solo para ver dentro...un enorme M9 arrodillado, como si lo estuviera esperando, usando su celular como radio, informó. -ARX-17...aquí, ¿Qué es _esto_ , Capitana?-

-Trafalgar aquí. Hei-ya, espero que estés contento con tu regalo.-

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ir al centro de mando en pijama, seguro aún estás dormido pero...¿Qué es esto?-

-Guárdate los comentarios para cuando hayas terminado. Unidad ARS-R1, nombre código « **Raijin** ». M9 y Arm Slave de última tecnología, creado por un grupo de whispered conocedores de la Tecnología Negra, creado especialmente para que no lo rompas, posee Lambda Drive, así que es lo mejor que tenemos...-

-...- No sabía qué decir...viendo esa maquina, monstruo por decirlo así...parpadeando mientras se acercaba. -...Raijin.- Lo vio activarse y la cabina ser abierta, invitándolo a esta. -...R1 reportándose.-

-Permiso para entrar en combate concedido.-

-¿Algún manual de instrucciones?-

-¿Oh, lo necesitabas?-

-No, solo preguntaba por si podían resumirlo. Cambio.- Cortó la comunicación y...subió a su nuevo juguete, por así decirlo, tomando asiento. -BK-201, Lee Shen Shun, iniciando controles de unidad ARS-R1...Raijin activado.-

« _Iniciando controles. Cerrando cabina. Bienvenido Sargento Lee._ »

-Tienes mejores modales que la mayoría de mis superiores.-

« _Lo tendré en cuenta._ »

-Así que tú eres el cerebro de la máquina, ¿No es así? ¿Algún nombre clave?-

« _Ninguno Sargento. ¿Sugiere que es necesario?_ »

-... _Rai_ suena bien.- Hablaba, acomodándose los cinturones de la cabina, no tenía su traje de piloto y probablemente cualquier golpe sería doloroso, pero, era un situación complicada. -Informe enemigo.-

« _Procesando._ »

« _3 M9_.»

-Yo solo vi uno...- Porque no podía ser que no se vieran tres de estos monstruos desde tan c-...

« _Recomiendo salir del almacén._ »

-...Oh.- No le tomó nada captar, saltando al frente tan pronto como le fue posible, rodando al notar un M9 llegar desde la parte trasera del lugar, levantándose algo torpe, los controles eran demasiado fluidos, era casi como si pudiera mover su propio cuerpo. -...Al final si que hubiera venido bien ese instructivo.-

« _¿Desea que inicie la pantalla de ayuda al usuario?_ »

-Hah, buena esa...creo que ya no tengo tiempo para la guía de nueva adquisición.-

« _Afirmativo. Dos M9 a los lados. Recomiendo acción inmediata._ »

-Perfecto- Dijo, casi suspirando en...algo de fastidio. -¿Armas?- Escuchó entonces algo mecánico moverse, alzando los brazos y viendo dos enormes cuchillas, una por mano. -Me gusta tu estilo.- Y pronto comenzaron a sacar chispas, conducían electricidad. -Informa al Teniente primero que su regalo me encanta.-

« _Enviaré una tarjeta de agradecimiento tan pronto terminemos sargento. ¿Algún adorno?_ »

-¡Una foto de cómo terminarán todos! ¡Muéstrame en pantalla las ubicaciones de todos!-

Pudo ver que en efecto los estaban rodeando, y él solo negó, ah...no le iban a dar tiempo de entrenar antes de ver qué podía hacer el nuevo regalito que le dieron pero...afianzó el agarre en las cuchillas, esperándolos, tomando una pose digna de luchador de artes marciales, con las cuchillas en alto. El primer M9 se acercó desde el centro, los otros dos apenas tomaban carrera.

« _¿Inicio de modo de combate, Sargento?_ »

-Pensaba que ya lo tenías activado.-

« _Era solo una confirmación señor._ »

Esquivó, apenas, un cuchillo eléctrico por el lado izquierdo, moviéndose como si todo ese tiempo hubiera notado por dónde llegaría el ataque, tomando al M9 por el brazo y empujándolo, quedando detrás de este para poder clavar en su espalda una de las cuchillas, pidiendo el inicio de la corriente eléctrica, notando la descarga y que después de eso el robot no se movía más, escuchando a los otros dos llegar, saltando hacia atrás antes de poder sacar su arma del anterior, viendo un cable que la unía a él. -Rai.-

« _Cuchillas retráctiles, Sargento._ »

-Seremos buenos amigos.- Tiró de esta para que volviera a su mano, viendo a los enemigos en cuestión sacar armas de largo alcance, claro...si ya sabían que cuerpo a cuerpo no podrían hacer nada deberían de atacar de lejos, mala suerte para ellos...porque empezó a correr, al parecer en círculos alrededor suyo, al inicio...pero de repente saltó sobre el techo de uno de los almacenes más altos, notando la delicadeza con la que podía caer en este, tirando con fuerza de cable que había dejado en el suelo, acercándolo hacía ellos. -¡Inicio de corriente, Rai!-

« _Iniciando descarga_ »

Ambos M9 perdieron la capacidad de mover sus piernas en segundos y cuando tuvo de vuelta sus cuchillas solo tuvo que lanzarlas al pecho de cada uno de estos para tirar otra descarga y desactivarlos.

« _Una gran demostración._ »

-No ha sido nada, pero aún no terminamos.- Guardó las armas, tomando los rifles de largo alcance que ambos poseían y el cuchillo, ajustándolo en el cuerpo de su traje mecánico, porque eso era...prácticamente, _más que un robot_. -Comienza la comunicación con las unidades ARX-15 y ARX-12, informales que estoy en camino...y háblame de ese manual de ayuda al usuario.-

« _Afirmativo, Sargento. Iniciando comunicaciones. Pantalla este encendiendo, por favor sea libre de navegar entre las secciones de la unidad, si requiere una explicación detallada solo deberá de preguntar._ »

-Soy profesional.-

« _No lo dudo._ »

Dejando los cadáveres de esos M9 en el suelo, la nueva unidad que era negra con amarillo corría por las calles, rumbo al bosque, debía de encontrarse con su equipo y re agruparse. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que esos M9 desconocidos llegaran hasta la casa de los hermanos, no estaba en juego ya _solo un whispered_ , o tecnología negra, estaba en juego un arma equivalente a _una bomba nuclear_.

No había forma de que fuera a entregarles a Luffy, nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir una batalla aún si tengo una referencia al lado y he visto las escenas unas cuantas veces no es nada fácil, me ha quedado más corta de lo que yo esperaba, pretendo mejorar para el final de este largo, largo viaje que apenas inicia...
> 
> Entre otras cosas solo quiero puntuar: Nadie esperaba lo de Luffy, ¿No?~


	4. Fantasmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, creo...no tenía idea de si cortarlo ahora o no, pero me parecía el momento ideal para dejarlo por ahora y continuar después, vienen escenas de calma, algo de paz, para variar, claro...antes de volver a lo que interesa, pero de todos modos, al fin y al cabo esto es una historia de amor.

[ _ARX-12 al habla, ¡Hei, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?!_ ]

-Lamento la tardanza, había más de un flanco siendo atacado.- Se podía ver la silueta de un enorme robot de forma humanoide corriendo por el bosque, entre los árboles, siguiendo un radar hasta su equipo, siendo interceptado constantemente por unidades de francotiradores. -¡Y varios de tu tipo me están molestando!-

[ _Es bueno saber que estás bien pero-...¡Ah!_ ]

-¡Pavlichenko!-

[ _¡N-...No es nada!_ ]

[ _¡Oe, oe...! ¡Suou!_ ]

-¡¿Qué está pasando ahí?!- Considerando que ya había tres en el almacén, eso quería decir que tenían idea de dónde estaba guardado el Raijin, ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado dar con tal información y tan rápido? ¡¿Por qué inteligencia no les había...?!

[ _Hei._ ]

-¿Yin?...-

« _Sargento. Comunicación entrante._ »

-¡Ya me di cuenta! ¡Yin! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿No estaba todo limpio hacía unas horas?!-

[ _No llegaron por aire, hay un puerto a unas 4 horas, portan varios M6 y M9, los últimos poseen el equipo de invisibilidad hace poco desarrollado en..._ ]

-Omite los datos técnicos, tengo unos 3 M6 disparándome a la vez, comprendo que llegasen por tierra, pero ¿Cómo han ingresado tanta fuerza militar tan...?-

[ _Exactamente lo que temes._ ]

-...Con un carajo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan...?-

[ _Ahora mismo un equipo está tratando de atacar su base marítima, al parecer llevan años en esto. Nunca nos percatamos...todo este tiempo creíamos que transportaban maquinaria para las fábricas._ ]

-No entiendo por qué, aún así, necesitaban tantos M9 para solo llevarse tres...-

Un segundo.

« _Sargento, nos aproximamos al objetivo._ »

Un maldito segundo...

Se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué tanto movimiento por solo un chico? ¿O era por los tres? En todo caso, ni así deberían de mover tal fuerza militar a menos que quisieran llamar la atención, pero para secuestrar un puñado de chicos, por muchos que fueran, no necesitabas eso, querías hacerlo en silencio, ¿No era lo ideal? No darse a conocer, llegar entre las sombras y llevárselos, eso haría cualquier profesional a menos que la idea no fuera usar esa fuerza militar para tomarlos.

[ _¡Hei! ¡Gracias a dios llegaste!...¿Qué demonios es eso?_ ]

« _Sargento. Objetivo alcanzado. Unidad ARX-15 en mal estado._ »

-...Suou, ¿Qué ocurre?- Parecía distraído. -¿El enemigo?-

[ _Tiene tiempo que...no me llamabas Suou..._ ]

[ _El enemigo se ha dispersado, han huido y no sabemos por qué...Suou recibió de lleno un disparo en el costado y necesita atención médica._ ]

-...- Sus sospechas eran ciertas. -Llévala a recibir atención lo más rápido posible, debería haber una unidad de COBALT a 5 kilómetros, déjala ahí y vuelve lo más pronto posible, quiero un informe de todo el perímetro. Rai, conectame con Yin de nuevo, pon en la segunda linea la unidad más cercana de COBALT que puedas encontrar, debería haber una en la prefectura de Shinjuku a 15 minutos de aquí.-

« _Entendido Sargento._ »

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda y un carajo.

[ _¿Qué ocurre Hei?_ ]

[ _Base provisional de Shinjuku reportándose Sargento, según tengo entendido han alejado a los..._ ]

-¡Era una maldita trampa! ¡Una desviación! ¡YIN, INFORMAME DE LOS HERMANOS!-

[ _¿Sargento Lee?_ ]

[ _Auto blindado seguido de una camioneta, se acercan a la residencia...caímos en la trampa, la policía está rondando y están pidiendo a las personas que salgan de sus casas y tomen refugio, entre el caos..._ ]

-¡Los atraparán! ¡Necesito dos unidades que vayan a apoyar a la base de la bahía, ARX-15 necesita atención médica y probablemente vuelvan para una mayor distracción! Yin, necesito que mantengas vigilados a Sabo y los demás!-

[ _E-Entendido Sargento...¡Movilizando las unidades principales!_ ]

-¡Cuento con ustedes!, ¡Yin!-

[ _Aún no salen de casa, hay una posibilidad de salvarlos. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te pararás ahí sin más encima del Raijin?_ ]

-Lo que sea necesario para evitar que se los lleven.-

Mientras tanto en el interior del Tuatha de Danann, un reporte acababa de llegar, haciendo no solo a la Capitana morderse el labio, el Teniente primero ya estaba por tener una jaqueca y no tenían manera de decidir si informar eso era una buena o mala idea. No solo tenían una confirmación de quién era el que estaba detrás de los Whispered, tenían la confirmación de que sabían que eran dos y se llevarían a esos tres hermanos tan pronto pudieran, aún si debían ir uno por uno.

-...Deberíamos traerlos a los tres a la base, Nico-ya.-

-Aokiji está en contra de eso, envíe la petición hace unos minutos.-

-¿El consejo central no lo aprueba?-

-Hah, como si fueran a aprobarlo...para ellos es primero y más importante que nada mantenernos en las sombras, si traemos a esos tres chicos de la nada a la base, lo más probable es que tan pronto se den cuenta que han desaparecido, la ONU meta sus manos...Portgas D. Ace es sin duda un problema, si él es el whispered nos espera una larga discusión con la ONU.-

-Si los dejamos ahí...-

-Aún así...¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en saber quién es el otro?-

-No tenemos idea, Trafalgar.- Bufó el Teniente. -Pero si sé que el que no sea...le espera una larga vida de _soledad_.- Porque era obvio y ya sabían lo que ocurriría, el consejo solo quería obtener a los **whispered** , el hermano sin poderes no les importaba en lo mínimo, siquiera les importaba dejarlo solo en ese lugar con sus hermanos encerrados de por vida en una base militar sin poder hacer nada más.

Sabían que era cruel pero era necesario, tenían que poner a salvo a esos chicos, y...seguramente dejarían en paz al tercero cuando supieran que no tenía nada en especial.

-Nos han engañado, y no solo eso...ese hombre...-

-Ciertamente, Lee no estará muy feliz de escuchar estas noticias.- Garp suspiró, mirando la pantalla, se encontraba información de un veterano de guerra, que había sido expulsado del ejercito por su _crueldad_ , por sus _medidas extremas_...conocido como...

* * *

-¡Ace! ¡No me vayas a soltar!- Apretaba la mano de su hermano, hermano que había refunfuñado que no tenían que irse de la casa o moverse de ahí, que debían de defenderse y al parecer Luffy seguía esa mentalidad, por eso los tuvo que tomar a los dos del brazo, eventualmente teniendo entre su mano la mano de su hermano, que apretaba con fuerza, llevándolos a los dos fuera de la casa por fin, viendo el caos de la gente corriendo, tirando de sus hermanos para que corrieran con todos. -¡No podemos perdernos! ¡Así que no dejen de moverse!-

-Tsk...que te quede bien claro que solo te sigo porque tenemos que proteger a Luffy.- Aunque en verdad no entendía qué estaba pasando, hacía unas horas estaban durmiendo y de repente había sirenas, alarmas, la policía y...cosas que no entendía, pero de alguna forma le causaban curiosidad, más aún así Sabo tomó el mando, guiándolos a zona segura, sin soltarlo. -¡Ya dije que no voy a volver!-

-Solo me aseguro...¿Estás bien Luffy?-

-Uhu...zzzz...- En realidad el menor no entendía tampoco y estaba más dormido que otra cosa.

-...Que mierda, suelta...- Empujó a Sabo y tomó a Luffy en su espalda, echándolo ahí para que siguiera durmiendo. -Somos lo mayores, es nuestro deber que nuestro hermanito no tenga que preocuparse por estas cosas, así que vamos.-

-No quieras hacerte el maduro ahora...-

Corrían, hacía los autos de la policía, hacía las camionetas que estaban evacuando a todos, pero...de repente su paso fue cortado por un auto, un auto que Sabo supo desde el primer segundo que no era seguro...dando pasos hacía atrás y...tomó con fuerza el brazo de su hermano.

-S-Sabo...¡¿Que?!- Volteó, las personas que iban en ese auto estaban saliendo...parecía que... -¿Qué demonios?- No lo pensó, pensar no era lo suyo, su hermano era el inteligente y si ese cerebro que tenía le decía que corrieran, CORRERÍAN, con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¿Pretender secuestrar a la gente o qué?!-

-¡Pueden ser traficantes de órganos, o pretenden usarnos de rehenes! ¡Solo corre!- Escuchaba gritos, un disparo y no quiso voltear a ver, aferrandose mejor a su hermano para correr más rápido, viendo a todos lados, metiéndose entre algunas casas y saliendo en la calle contigua, trepándose. -¡¿Luffy sigue dormido?!-

-No sé qué mierda tien-...¡Ah!- De repente una sacudida, como si algo acabara de caer cerca...pero no podían ver nada, de repente comenzaron a tirar de ellos. -¡¿Q-Quien...?! ¡Suelta a Luffy tú!- Una bomba de humo, no...de gas los estaba cubriendo y...Ace empezaba a toser, Luffy seguía sin reaccionar, pareció tratar de moverse pero cayó pronto, al igual que su hermano mayor, estaban por tomarlos cuando una voz, un grito se escuchó.

-¡Dejen a mis hermanos en paz!- No solo había sido capaz de irse lejos del humo a tiempo, también tenía el rostro cubierto, había tomado cualquier cosa que fuera larga de ese jardín al que habían caído, golpeando soldado tras soldado, defendiéndose cómo podía hasta que su arma, un palo de madera, fue roto y él comenzó a ser sujetado, veía una silueta negra acercarse y sintió un golpe en el estomago que casi lo hacer perder la conciencia pero...se negaba, viendo fijamente a esos hombres. -D-Dejen...a mis...hermanos...-

« _Objetivo localizado. Blanco fijado. Disparando._ »

Un luz intensa lo cegó, cayendo al suelo cuando dejaron de sostenerlo, tosiendo sin poder moverse demasiado, sujetándose el estomago cuando de repente algo...lo levantó y sintió el frío del metal bajo sus manos, alzando el rostro...viéndose en la mano de algo que...era...

« _¿Te encuentras bien?_ »

Una voz ligeramente metálica le habló, como si estuviera distorsionada pero...se daba cuenta de que era humano, había un humano ahí dentro que manejaba esa...cosa. -...Si...ah...m-mis...mis hermanos...-

« _Estarán bien...¿Puedes sostenerte?_ »

-¿De...pie? No sabría...- Porque le dolía bastante y ya estar consciente le costaba pero, miraba alrededor. -...¿Quién-...? Nh....¡D- _Derecha_!- Gritó de repente.

-¿Derecha?-

« _Objetivo acercándose. Dos M6._ »

Así que Sabo lo había alcanzado a ver, y si, pronto los notó en la pantalla. -¡Yin, ¿Ya tienes a los otros dos?!-

[ _Afirmativo. Los hemos tomado en un auto, serán llevados al hospital. ¿Qué hacemos con Sabo?_ ]

-No creo tener momento de dejártelo, solo váyanse, ahora vienen enserio, ¡No dejes que los toquen!-

[ _Roger. Ten cuidado._ ]

« _Sostente de mi...no dejaré que te hagan daño._ »

Por alguna razón...esas palabras sonaban tan reconfortantes y...amables, quizás era toda la situación en si, él no podía correr, pero confiaba en esa persona...por alguna razón, asintiendo y...siendo llevado hasta el hombro de ese robot, sujetándose de un saliente con sus brazos, prácticamente abrazándolo para no caer. -...Izquierda.- Murmuró.

« _Sargento_.»

-Ya los vi...- No entendía cómo es que Sabo podía verlos de tan lejos, probablemente era porque él vivía ahí, no acostumbrado a las batallas, aunque debería por eso serle más fácil verlos a él...pero lo que fuera estaba bien, solo activó las cuchillas retráctiles, no podía moverse mucho con el chico en su hombro...al que apenas había llegado a salvar, pidiéndole a Rai que que alterase su voz para poder hablar con él sin revelarse.

Sabo solo podía observar, viendo como ese robot lanzaba las cuchillas, veía las descargas a los lados, a lo lejos, uno de esos gigantes de acero corría hacía él y había sido atrapado por el cable en pocos movimientos que apenas lo forzaron a cerrar los ojos, luego viendo como era rostizado cuando menos por las descargas, a un lado veía dos más llegar, siendo recibidos por... -...A-Atrás...- Decía de nuevo.

« _Sargento, se acerca un misil tras los M6._ »

¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Un misil?! Aunque Sabo había dicho que atrás también pero...su mejor jugada fue atraer a los dos robots frente a él para usarlos de escudo y recibir el impacto, tratando de reducir el daño producido por este y luego girar atrás, para cubrirse de nuevo, viendo a los M6 recibir una lluvia de disparos...Sabo debió de notar a lo lejos el brillo del cañon que apuntaba hacía él, aventandolos solo para correr en esa dirección, saltando hacía ese M6 que disparaba de lejos, golpeando su cabeza y dejándolo caer al suelo con una explosión.

-Informe.-

« _No quedan enemigos, Sargento._ »

-Yin.-

[ _Reportando. Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Luffy han sido entregados al hospital. No hay daños graves._ ]

-Recibido. Rai, conectame con ARX-12.-

[ _ARX-12 reportando. Recibimos los refuerzos, están retirándose, al parecer acabamos con las fuerzas principales. Suou ya está recibiendo tratamiento médico, se podrá mover mañana, no te preocupes._ ]

-Afirmativo, cambio y fuera. Rai, parlantes exteriores.-

« _Ha pasado todo, ¿Te has hecho daño?_ »

-No...ugh...¿Qué era...?-

« _Atentado terrorista._ »

-¿Tú?-

«...»

-Supongo que no...debo de saber.- Además su cuerpo cedía, cayendo prácticamente, siendo recibido en esa palma en la que había estado originalmente. -Gracias...por salvar a mis hermanos...-

« _Era mi deber._ »

-Gracias...-

« _...No ha sido nada. Descansa, mañana estarás en un hospital._ »

Pudo ver en la pantalla como le sonreían, con _agradecimiento_ , con cansancio y...con _confianza_ , casi similar a esa tarde, una sonrisa pura, prácticamente diría que...tanto que lo quemaría si la viera demasiado tiempo, pero...no se movió más, viendo el rostro de ese chico al cerrar los ojos y dejarse descansar por un rato...

« _Sargento_.»

-Abre la cabina. Estoy ingresando los datos sobre dónde debes de ir, yo llevaré al objetivo al hospital.-

« _Afirmativo_.»

-...Siento que me estás omitiendo algo.-

«...»

La falta de respuesta le recordó que eso era solo una máquina, pero no indagó más, solo, bajando de este y tomando a Sabo en brazos, acomodándolo para poder llevarlo hasta el hospital, probablemente debería de ir caminando...pero de todas formas, no podía evitar verlo y pensar de nuevo en el rostro que le había mostrado de nuevo hacía unos segundos...

Sacudió la cabeza unos segundos y solo continuo su camino hacía el hospital, tenía que iniciar su fachada tan pronto fuera posible para que no sospechara nada.

Debía de apurarse.

O esa ciudad pacifica se vería envuelta en otro ataque así.

* * *

 

-Los chicos han sido puestos a salvo, Capitana.-

[ _¿Informe de daños?_ ]

-Dos calles...parte del bosque...pero no tenemos más que un reporte de unos 15 heridos, capitana.- Suou daba el reporte siendo sostenida por Ussop. -El plan marchará acorde con lo establecido...buscaremos que no desconfíen de nada, o nadie.-

[ _Entendido. Hemos recibido ya el informe de inteligencia y de Hei. No tendremos problemas en un tiempo y varias unidades estarán cercando la zona evitando que un conflicto ocurra tan cerca de nuevo._ ]

[ _Ussop-ya, ¿Información de los enemigos?_ ]

-Nada relevante, diferentes compañías, hablamos de algo grande en todo caso...o pueden ser varias naciones. Lo más que tengo es uno de los rifles, parecen tener alguna especie de marca, no entendemos qué es, ya he enviado la imagen a la base para que se haga la investigación pero...- Suspiró. -Aparte de eso...nada, estaban bien cubiertos...-

[ _Comprendo, en cuanto reciba la imagen empezaré a investigar._ ]

-¿Algo más que debamos de saber?-

[ _...Necesito que le digas algo a Hei-ya de mi parte._ ]

[ _No. De mi parte, Suou._ ]

[ _...Pensaba que no deseabas meterte en esto, Nico-ya._ ]

[ _Si lo sabrá, que lo sepa de mi_.]

-...¿Qué está pasando capitana?-

[ _ **Sakazuki** sigue vivo._ ]

La cara de los compañeros de Hei, que lo conocían un poco mejor que todos los demás al ser prácticamente sus mejores amigos, se volvió blanca, no sabiendo qué decir o qué pensar. -D-Disculpe capitana...¿E-Es...?-

[ _Confirmado, Pavlichenko. Yo mismo revisé el reporte._ ]

-¡Pero Teniente Garp, estaba seguro de que usted dijo que vio cómo...!-

[ _Sigue vivo y es quién dirigió el ataque._ ]

¿Cómo iban a decirle...a Hei que ese hombre no había muerto hacía años? ¿Cómo iban a decirle a la cara que esa persona estaba viva y...?

[ _Tengan extremo cuidado. Recuerden que es un asesino a sangre fría._ ]

-...Afirmativo, capitana.-

Justo entonces...Hei entró a la casa, volviendo del hospital.


	5. Vida diaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de relajación viene bien, una forma de conocer mejor a los personajes, poco a poco, quizás más sobre sus sentimientos y lo que quieren y necesitan.

Tres días después del incidente, Ace y Luffy estaban totalmente recuperados, Sabo tuvo que quedarse un poco más en cama dado que al parecer lo habían golpeado bastante mal en su estomago, pero podía irse por ahora, riéndose ahora mismo porque estaba frente a la persona que lo había llevado hasta el hospital...aunque...

-Gracias de nuevo por traerme...Hei.- Apoyándose en los hombros de Ace, con Luffy a un lado cargando sus cosas.

-No ha sido nada...te vi a mitad de la calle...no podía dejarte ahí en un momento así.-

-En todo caso...no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, recuerdo que...nos trajeron aquí y...- Ace parecía tener lagunas mentales...como si toda esa noche en general hubiera sido demasiado para su mente, pero...Luffy parecía solo estar molesto de no haberse podido despertar.

Al parecer Luffy estaba ligeramente drogado y no conseguía abrir los ojos, pero no tenían idea de cómo es que eso había ocurrido, por ello ahora tenían cuidado con lo que bebían, asumían que habían sido los terroristas, aunque Hei suponía que alguien debió drogarlo, la pregunta era en qué momento o cómo.

-¿Deseas que te ayude a llevar a Sabo-san, Ace-san?- Preguntaba despacio, porque parecía que Sabo aún tenía un problema ligero al caminar o...Ace solo lo sobreprotegía, cualquiera era válida.

-No necesito ayuda, estoy bien...además, me sigue pareciendo raro que siguieras por ahí pese a que la mayoría ya había huido.-

-Los vi volver de repente...desde mi casa...apenas salía y no sabía a dónde iban...para cuando los encontré solo estaba Sabo-san en el suelo, inconsciente.-

-...Yo quería ver los robot...- Bajito, Luffy se quejaba de algo totalmente infantil, pero tenía sentido, no había visto el pánico de esa noche. -¡Y hubiera pateado el trasero de quién quisiera hacernos daño!- Los mayores solo se reían, ligeramente, pero...Sabo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por momentos, alertándolos a los tres que lo acompañaban, Ace sabía que había visto algo más al haberse quedado ahí pero no parecía querer hablarlo y...temía que fuera algo malo, demasiado.

-...De todas formas, lo mejor es que parece que ya pasó...-

-Las noticias parecen ser que no pasará de nuevo...y ya pueden volver a la escuela, ah, la mayoría de la calle ha sido restaurada también...pero, si necesitan algo, no duden en preguntarme...ya que somos casi vecinos me encantaría ayudar en lo posible...-

-Tsk, cállate, solo cállate...y ayuda a Luffy con las cosas...tomaremos un taxi a casa.-

-Shishishishi, ¡Toma!- Luffy le aventó las cosas de Sabo encima al pobre chino que parecía quejarse de que pesaba, pero ahí iba con ellos. -Ah, yo me iré a la escuela...¡Me contaron que había un alumno nuevo! ¡Quiero conocerlo! ¡Me pregunto si sabrá de robots!- Hei solo podía pensar que...ese chico adoraría a Ussop si el otro pudiera usar la mitad de su conocimiento enfrente de él, bueno...en todo caso eso estaba bien, si Luffy se quedaba con su compañero, él solo tenía que ver como conseguir tiempo a solas...y lejos, con uno de los dos hermanos.

Aunque quizás era demasiado arriesgado ver si podía hacerlo por ahora, Sabo estaba delicado...y se preguntaba si no lo había lastimado más aún al llevarlo en el Raijin aunque fuera por un momento. -¿Estás seguro que puedes irte ya, Sabo-san?-

-Claro que si...solo fueron unos golpes, no es nada...de todas formas, estoy más tranquilo en casa, odio los hospitales.-

-Tú, Chino, ve a pedir un taxi, yo sostendré a mi hermano.- El pobre Sargento tuvo un tic mientras iba a pedir el taxi en cuestión, dejándolos solos, pensando que Ace era una terrible molestia para esa misión porque jamás soltaba a su hermano, para nada...no tenía idea de si se gustaban mutuamente o qué demonios. -...¿No quieres decirme?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿ _Qué te pasó_?-

-...No fue nada, te digo que llegó alguien a salvarnos a los tres, y luego me desmayé...- Bufando, cansando de esa pregunta. -Solo estoy feliz de que...estén bien ustedes.-

-Y yo de que tú estés bien, no seas idiota...¿Qué sería de mi si te perdiera a ti o a Luffy? Sin ti, que cuidas tanto de mi...no sabría...qué hacer...-

Sabo se quedó en silencio, solo viendo a su hermano que parecía hablar más enserio que nunca, sonriéndose, viendo a otro lado y pensando que...en unos días podría...quizás por fin animarse a decirle algo. -...Tengo varias cosas de las que hablar contigo, pero, hablaremos cuando sea el presidente del consejo...¿Te parece?-

-¿Ah...? ¡¿Por qué recién entonces?!-

-Porque hay algo que tengo que demostrar con eso.- Hei volvió, haciendo que tuviera que ver al frente y dejar esa conversación para después. -¿Listo el taxi?-

-Si, está esperando en la entrada...¿Eh? ¿Interrumpí algo?-

-¡Nada!- Ace avanzó algo violento con Sabo. -¡No toques a mi hermano, seguro lo vas a lastimar!-

El Sargento se quedó sin hacer nada más que ayudar con las cosas, subiendo al taxi que los llevaría a los tres a casa de Sabo, asintiendo despacio a prestarle sus notas al chico para que estudiara, informándole que al día siguiente se daría la votación definitiva de quién sería el presidente del consejo, Ace parecía algo de mal humor aún y no se veía que fuera a bajar, pero Sabo lucía más tranquilo ahora, haciendo que Hei se preguntara exactamente qué había ocurrido pero, no quería insistir demasiado...al parecer Sabo necesitaba estar relajado en lo posible un tiempo pero al día siguiente sería capaz de ir a la escuela...así que debería tener extra cuidado con él mientras Suou patrullaba.

El camino a la casa de los chicos no fue tan ajetreado, siquiera tuvo que hablar, parecía que había cierta tensión entre ellos de una forma bastante...chistosa, no es que estuvieran peleados...Ace parecía ansioso y Sabo tranquilo como si quisiera esperar...él no tenía idea de nada pero, lo que si sabía...era que quizás por ahora era mejor no presionar a tener a Sabo a solas...solo de momento.

Cuando los dejó en casa, fue por sus notas de la escuela y le dejó la libreta para que pudiera estudiar lo de esos tres días, yéndose a casa por ahora y recibir los últimos informes.

-Estoy de vuelta, Pavlichenko, ¿Estás?-

-¡Acá! Estaba terminando de ajustar las escuchas de la casa de los chicos y las cámaras.- Estaba en la sala, con varias vendas aún pero mucho mejor que cuando recién se vieron de nuevo tras el ataque. -¿Lo traes?-

-Si, si...¿Como va todo?- Dejandole en las manos una bolsa con helado de chocolate. -¿Podré tener días escolares en paz o seguiré esperando un ataque de AS cada día?-

-Considerando tus movimientos con el Raijin, creo que cualquier cosa que ocurra estarás más que listo para ello, ¿No es así?-

-Oh se te derrite el helado.- Abriendo el pote y metiendole la cuchara en la boca. -¿Y bien?- Tras una mueca que bien podía ser un puchero de parte de la chica, solo dejó salir un sonidito de disgusto que pronto pasó.

- _Nada_. No tenemos idea de dónde vino este ataque o _quién_ lo dirigía, así que no tengo nada que darte...respecto a lo demás, lo que si es seguro es que de momento nuestras bases temporales y la de la costa están haciendo lo posible por evitar que se acerquen tanto de nuevo, no creo que vayamos a tener ningún incidente en algunos meses...por lo demás, me informaron que mañana será la elección del presidente del consejo estudiantil.-

-Ah si...¿Qué con eso?-

-Tienes que estar cerca de Sabo.-

-¿Ah?-

-Al parecer Ace tiene detención anotada por haberse peleado, pero había escapado lo suficiente como para no ser atrapado, considerando que mañana toda la escuela deberá de quedarse más tiempo, lo más probable es que lo intercepten y lo fuercen a quedarse, Luffy y Ussop volverán a casa pronto, según me ha reportado...no es tan difícil llevarse bien con él pero...-

-A dónde quieres llegar es que mañana Sabo volverá solo.-

-Precisamente.-

-Le diré que me acom...-

-No podrás. No lo pensarías en una escuela cualquiera pero la realidad es que es obvio que el chico será elegido como el presidente.-

-.....¿Qué? ¿Lo van a matar?- Se burló y pronto le mostraron la pantalla de la laptop, con varios...estudiantes de otras escuelas hablando con unos de la... -No es _muy querido_ por algunas personas.-

-Según tengo entendido hay unas cuantas pandillas que quieren evitar que sea electo porque conoce de ellos y al parecer...no quieren que sus padres, tutores y demás se enteren de varios asuntos, hay algunos alumnos que quieren ser electos por...simple sed de poder, lo más que puedes tener a esta edad.-

Que genial, había toda una mafia dentro de la maldita escuela y Sabo era el centro de esta. -Y yo pensaba volver con él y probar el anillo.-

-Hei.-

-Ya sé, no es buena idea, está demasiado débil para soportar una demostración a la fuerza de su poder.- Bufó, como si la otra chica fuera mayor que él pero, asintió. -Parece que tendré las manos llenas el día de mañana.-

-Cuento que serás capaz de evitar un atentado a nivel escolar.-

-No te volveré a traer helado.- Porque notó ese tono de burla, caminando hacía las escaleras, dejándola chillar ahí que era un abusivo y que eso no se hacía, riéndose internamente mientras iba a su habitación...pensando qué haría al día siguiente porque, lo más probable es que lo fueran a seguir... -Bueno...improvisaré mañana.- Decidió solo quedarse ahí, tomar un descanso y disfrutar de la rara paz que lo rodeaba, contraria a muchas otras misiones donde había un miedo constante de ser atacados.

Que buena vida vivían esos chicos.

* * *

 

-¡Ah!- Un brazo detuvo el cierre de las puertas del tren, justo frente a Sabo, haciéndolo reír apenas mientras ayudaba a Hei a entrar al tren, negando. -G-gracias.-

-¿Te ha pasado lo mismo todos estos días?- Dejó de leer un momento, viendo la puerta cerrarse sin problema alguno ahora, mientras el chico se quedaba de pie a un lado suyo. -Te vas a terminar lastimando.-

-Ah...no creo...pero...tiendo a quedarme dormido y luego no me da tiempo de desayunar...- Se rascaba la nuca tras masajearse el brazo y suspirar, apoyándose en el tubo a un lado de Sabo, viéndolo bastante...recuperado pero... -Uh...luces algo apagado, Sabo-san...¿Estás bien? Pensaba que Ace-san vendría contigo...-

-...Oh.- Silencio. -Tuvimos una pequeña pelea en la noche, esta mañana solo tomó sus cosas y se fue antes de que pudiera decirle nada...fueron a recoger a Luffy, además...al parecer hizo un nuevo amigo, ¿Recuerdas que dijo que había un estudiante nuevo en su clase? Se llevan tan bien que viene por él...me empiezo a sentir solo, ¿Sabes?- Se reía pero parecía pesarle más de lo que aparentaba, aunque a Hei no debería de importarle, ¿No es así?

-Aunque me parece que te pesa más que Ace-san...-

-¿Se me nota?- La respuesta fue inmediata y eso hizo que Hei saltara casi, algo asombrado.

Se preguntaba exactamente por qué estaba presionando más eso, no debería de importarle, aunque una charla así de ahí hasta la escuela quizás no venía mal, era un largo camino y aún era bastante temprano...después de todo...era solo parte de su acto para acercarse más a su objetivo, o eso se decía porque desde aquella vez en el Raijin... -En todo caso, Sabo-san...no creo que Ace-san vaya a dejarte de hablar o algo... _son hermanos_ , ¿No es así?-

-...Creo que _ese_ es uno de los problemas.-

-¿Eh?-

-...No es...- Silencio, viendo por la ventana, como las casas quedaban atrás y llegaban a la zona comercial, de a poco, unos 15 minutos más y estarían en la zona escolar. -...¿Puedo contarte algo? Es extraño...- Soltó una risa apenas. -Te conozco apenas hace unos días y pese a eso, de alguna forma me siento bastante...a gusto contigo.-

-Puedo decir lo mismo de Sabo-san. Me ayudaste cuando no tenía idea de nada en este lugar y siquiera me conocías, considerando que vivo cerca de tu casa podrías haber pensado como Ace-san.- La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del chico lo hizo ladear la cabeza porque...honestamente no entendía a esa gente que vivía en paz en sus casas sin saber si al día siguiente no ocurriría algo que acabaría con sus vidas...de alguna forma, era intrigante y más allá de él, no era ser pesimista, siempre se lo repetía...simplemente era vivir en una realidad totalmente diferente.

-Ya te lo dije, confío en ti.-

-...Si ese es el caso, me gustaría saber qué te preocupa con Ace-san...puedes contar conmigo, te ayudaré en lo posible.- Esta vez las palabras fluyeron algo más rápido de lo que pudo darse cuenta, sintiendo el tren detenerse para...dejar a varias personas que trabajaban en la zona comercial bajar de él, quedándose en silencio y sorprendido por su propia verbosidad ante el chico que de hecho parecía igualmente asombrado. -...¿Dije algo malo?-

En la mente de Sabo, mientras tanto...ocurría algo extraño, como si estuviera reviviendo esa noche, no entendía por qué, pero el tono de voz de Hei había cambiado un tanto al momento que había dicho aquello...una simple frase rondaba su cabeza: _«No dejaré que te hagan daño»_ ; algo tenía, algo había en aquella voz y aquellas palabras que no dejaban de estar en su cabeza cada cierto tiempo, como si hubiera dejado un impacto más grande del que le gustaría. Negó, apenas cuando le pareció escuchar que preguntaban algo y solo...se quedó meditando, sobre esa situación, sobre Ace...sobre Hei, sobre todo lo que estaba en su cabeza de una u otra forma, como si algo hubiera roto un delicado balance que había llevado por...años encima.

El silencio reinó hasta que estuvieron cerca de la siguiente estación, en 10 minutos estarían cerca de la escuela.

Hei pensaba que quizás si que había dicho algo de más, Sabo no sabía por dónde empezar y...así los dos hablaron a la vez.

-Lo siento-...ah...no, yo...-

Se veían, parpadeando por...la forma casi coreografiada en que sus acciones chocaban, riendo al final, de alguna forma rompiendo la tensión que parecía haber nacido, negando los dos a la vez y...Sabo fue el primero en volver a reaccionar del todo, suspirando, mirando alrededor...no había nadie más en ese vagón aparte de ellos. -Me recordaste algo, es solo eso.-

-Espero que algo bueno.-

-Podría decirse así...- Cerró los ojos y tomó aire de nuevo. -...Pero si es así, creo que puedo confiar del todo en ti, de verdad...no me arrepentiré después así que escucha atentamente...- Mirando hacía el techo del tren, sabiendo que entrarían a un túnel en segundos y...eso sonaba casi como si estuviera planeado de alguna forma divina, porque era ideal, no quería que vieran su rostro al decir eso, al saber que probablemente mostraría una mueca más rara de la que quisiera. -...Ace me gusta.- Dijo, en claro. -Desde hace poco él ha comenzado a ser algo más sobreprotector conmigo dado que muchas personas han estado contra mi volviéndome el presidente del consejo...no porque en verdad me odien, creería, algunos han sido personas que desde pequeños han sido muy estudiosos...pero no ha sido así en mi caso...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando era más pequeño, siendo de una familia relativamente rica, me encantaba huir de mis responsabilidades...¿Sabes? Siempre he sido algo rebelde, no me gustaba estudiar, quería saltar, correr, ser como los demás niños y muchas veces desee que mis padres desaparecieran...claro que cuando lo hicieron no fue la mejor noticia para mi y me destrozó...más de lo que esperé, en realidad...nunca estaban en casa, prácticamente, y me cuidaba una tutora...que eventualmente fue cambiada por la madre de Ace que en ese entonces solía estar cerca...así fue como me volví cercano a él.-

Esa parte de la historia claro que la sabía, sabía todo de él, sabía lo que diría a continuación...que cuando sus padres murieron él había sido adoptado como hermano de Ace y que se rehusó salir de casa, encerrándose únicamente a leer y leer...pero había sido Ace, al parecer, quien le devolvió sus deseos de salir fuera y vivir, pese a todo...pero prestaba atención, porque era diferente a leerlo de un informe, era algo que ese chico había vivido y se lo contaba...objetivo, misión, lo que fuera...eso merecía respeto porque había sido escogido como alguien que merecía saber eso por medio de su propia palabra más que por investigaciones.

-Cambié un poco tras eso, claro que sigo amando y deseando la libertad más que otra cosa pero me di cuenta de que...mis hermanos, poder estar a su lado, convivir cada día con ellos...aunque originalmente era solo Ace y...por eso es que me decidí que quiero darles una buena vida, los tres...como verás, aún si tienen padres o familia...no están comúnmente y es algo triste...solo nos tenemos entre nosotros...aunque creo que me desvié demasiado del tema...si me permites decirlo...-

-...Creo que comprendo a dónde quieres llegar...¿Dices que te gusta Ace hace años y nunca has querido decir nada porque...son hermanos?-

-Si...y creo que últimamente lo he preocupado porque...decidí por fin qué quiero hacer de mi vida y...pensaba que, viendo que ellos dos son unos inútiles en general.- Riendo, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse de ese tema...sus hermanos en los estudios no daban una, eso era verdad. -Decidí que renunciaré a escribir libros y ser...bueno, se entiende, no está muy contento con eso porque de repente hablé con mi tutor y cambié mi método de estudio y estoy postulandome para ser el presidente del consejo y me agrada...me agrada mucho que se preocupe por mi pero no sé si estoy desvariando, es normal que se preocupe por su hermano...por su mejor amigo de toda la vida y, aquí estoy pensando que quizás...podría quererme, como yo a él.- Soltó una carcajada que parecía encubrir el...sentimiento de _miedo_ y de _nervios_ que en realidad sentía.

-Así que te has peleado con Ace-san por...algo que tenga que ver con eso, ¿No es así?-

-Hm...si, es así.- Suspiró, viendo que...en dos estaciones más habrían llegado. -Ayer estaba muy preocupado por mi y seguía fastidiando que no le caes bien, con el perdón...pero me agrada eso, porque siento que quizás piensa que me gustas...no sé...pero...es agradable...- Cerrando los ojos y apoyándose mejor en el cristal. -Cosa que...al final resultó en que él empezó a traer de nuevo los demás temas y más y más...hasta que le dije que no era nada que tuviera que ver con él...porque es mi vida y ya decidí qué quiero, naturalmente no fue queriendo, se ofendió y dijo que está bien, no se meterá más en mi vida.-

-No ha sido la mejor cosa a decirle.-

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico?-

-¿Suena a eso?-

-No, solo preguntaba...- Una estación más. -Lamento estar molestando tanto con esto, quizás a ti ni te interesa...pero, no sé...- Revolviendose el cabello. -Es solo que de alguna forma, ya te lo dije...pero en verdad, me das una sensación muy similar a esa...que hace años no siento, que...de alguna forma no importa cuanto diga...está bien, ¿Entiendes? ¡Como si pudiera simplemente confiar en ti sin más!-

-...Es bastante raro, nadie me había dicho eso antes...- Bajo, mirando a otro lado, viendo la ventana del otro extremo, los edificios pasar y quedándose atrás, poco a poco acercándose a la escuela. -Aunque si ese es el caso, me encantaría poder ayudarte más.-

-En ese caso...- Extendiendo la mano. -¡Espero contar con tu ayuda de ahora en adelante! Así que...¿Amigos?-

-...- Solo se quedó viendo la mano que le ofrecían y...la tomó, medio dudoso porque no esperaba un avance tan...radical con solo una simple plática de ese tipo, pero sonrió un poco, asintiendo con calma. -Amigos entonces.-

El tren se detuvo en la estación dónde debían de bajar, caminando hacía la escuela, aunque era chistoso, Hei siempre iba unos pasos atrás de Sabo, como si le diera pena ir a su lado, aún si Sabo lo jalaba para que fueran lado a lado como la gente, él se retrasaba, así que al final lo dejaba ser nada más, en el camino hablaron de las elecciones a presidente, que probablemente muchos chicos de calificaciones altas querrían evitar que él ganara y demás...aunque él mismo era de notas extremadamente altas...cuando tocaron ese tema tuvieron que indagar más, porque Hei estaba interesado.

-¿En la secundaria no te iba tan bien?-

-No me esforzaba, bueno...ahora tampoco pero...antes no lo hacía de verdad.- Mirando el cielo. -Aún así mis notas jamás han sido menores de la media, estaba en el cuadro de honor si juntaba por casualidad más 90 que 80...aún así...creo que es bastante alto...pero en ese entonces pensaba que solo era algo de suerte.- Pero el Sargento pensaba que eso no era suerte, o el chico era un genio y tenía facilidad para esas cosas...o definitivamente era un whispered, era muy...gracioso como, de todos modos, era más probable que fuera lo segundo...pero era raro a la vez, porque no había rastros de que recibiera los susurros pese a todo.

-Y ahora es solo 100, ¿No es así?- Sonando sorprendido. -Me pregunto si no eres un genio, Sabo-san.-

-¡Para nada! Solo hago las cosas como...salen, de alguna forma funcionan...- Pero justo cuando Hei iba a comentar algo más, una chica de cabello azul, largo, se acercó rápido hasta quien iba frente a él, deteniéndolos a ambos tan pronto entraron por la puerta de la escuela.

-Sabo-kun.-

-Ah, Vivi...¿Qué ocurre?- Sonriéndole, notando que Hei no entendía y se hizo a un lado. -Ella es **Nefertari Vivi** , se mudó hace poco por aquí cerca para estudiar, es una buena amiga y rival, ¿No?-

-No sabría decir, pero me halaga que me consideres de esa forma, tu debes ser el chico nuevo de la clase de Sabo-kun, es un placer conocerte.- La reverencia demostraba que la chica era extremadamente educada...amable y...todas esas cosas que esperarías de alguien que seguramente era millonario cuando menos. -¿Estás seguro de poder venir aquí, Sabo-kun? Ambos sabemos que no tienes muy buena fama entre los candidatos...-

-De todos modos...¿No es cierto que puedes ganarme? Si quedo como vicepresidente a tu cargo tampoco será tan malo, Vivi-chan...además, Hei fue quien me salvó ese día, seguramente lo hará de nuevo, ¿No?-

-¿E-Eh? Yo no...no hice nada...- Pero pronto Vivi le estaba agradeciendo también y él solo podía negar, con las manos y la cabeza, tratando de decir que no había sido nada...pero entonces sintió una mirada, más lejana, volteando apenas y viendo a Ace, caminando desde su club al salón, al parecer no muy contento... -...Deberíamos ir a clases.-

-Ah, si, yo iré con Vivi-chan, ¿Puedes adelantarte, Hei? Te veré en clases...- Había notado a Ace también pero no quería ir aún. -Si Chopper-kun te pregunta dónde estoy, solo dile que me quedé con Vivi-chan.-

-¿Chopper...?-

-Es otro postulado a presidente, aunque él mismo admite que solo lo hace porque desea ser el tesorero, no se ha esforzado demasiado, dice...-

-Si ustedes tres quedasen como los representantes sería bastante agradable tratar con el consejo estudiantil, entonces...y me adelantaré, te veré en clase, Sabo-san, un placer, Nefertari-san.- Dio una reverencia y se alejó de ahí, apenas escuchando de qué hablaban, al parecer de sus respectivos discursos, entrando al pasillo dónde Ace lo estaba esperando, no sabiendo exactamente qué decirle o...cómo reaccionar porque no parecía...nada contento.

-En la tarde no podré volver a casa con él.-

-...¿Eh?-

-Sé que seguro saldrá electo, el imbécil...así que, ve con él a casa.-

-...¿Ace-san?-

-Se preocupa demasiado por _mi_ , cuando yo solo quiero que haga su vida, no que viva velando por mi toda la vida, un día se enamorará y no se irá porque lo estaré atando...así que empezaré a separarme de él, te lo encargo...- Tomando a Hei de la ropa repentinamente. -Ya has...sido capaz de cuidar de él mucho más de lo que yo podré nunca...así que, escúchame atentamente...si le haces algo, si te atreves a hacerlo llorar...te mataré.-

-Suena a que te gusta.-

-¿Ah? Claro que no, somos hermanos...- Lo soltó, dejando al militar algo...sorprendido. -No me gusta, ni nada de eso...quiero que viva su vida, somos hermanos...solo me preocupo por él como lo que somos.-

-...Entiendo...aunque estaba totalmente dispuesto a quitarme del camino de ser necesario.- Más aún así, Ace solo le _re afirmó_ que no fuera a lastimarlo, y se fue...escuchando su celular sonar entonces, con un archivo que contenía la información de Nefertari Vivi, pensando de nuevo en algo que Sabo le dijo tan pronto bajaron del tren:

_“En cuanto sea electo presidente, me confesaré.”_


	6. Uno más uno no siempre son dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos son algo tan inexplicable que cuando comienzan a aparecer no te das cuenta de estos hasta demasiado tarde, la pregunta es... ¿Qué tan 'tarde' es realmente 'demasiado'? La verdadera historia está por empezar, pues el militar sabe que ese chico es importante de alguna forma, pero...el chico aún no se da cuenta de ello.

-Es por eso que, considero necesario que mis compañeros tengan en mente al momento de la decisión que, no importa el presidente, cualquiera de nosotros estamos más que capacitados para llevar a cabo las peticiones que más de uno de ustedes ha deseado que la escuela escuche hace algunos meses, pero que por las elecciones y la graduación de nuestro presidente, no ha sido posible que se lleven a cabo.- Cuando las clases terminaron, se reunieron todos en el auditorio, viendo a los varios candidatos en linea, al fondo del escenario, ahora mismo escuchaban a uno de segundo...

No tardaba mucho en acabar el año escolar, hablando relativamente, el siguiente mes sería el único que el nuevo presidente podría usar para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cargo y ser guiado por el presidente y el vicepresidente actual, Sabo pasaría pronto a segundo año, era la mejor época para que fuera presidente, si ya tenían él y Ace 17 años era simplemente por sus fechas de cumpleaños...aún estaban en primer grado pero no por mucho tiempo.

Dicho eso, Hei estaba ligeramente aburrido, pero saludaba de vuelta a Sabo, Vivi-san y Chopper-san cuando lo saludaban...ya que había estado todo el día, prácticamente, con ellos...porque Ace lo empujaba a acercarse, y...hablando de eso, había desaparecido o mínimo no estaba a la vista porque no se le veía en ningún lado, teniendo que estar constantemente con el teléfono para ver si Yin sabía qué demonios había pasado con él, no podía dejar que por cuidar a uno se le fuera el otro y fuera a ocurrirle algo.

« _Sigue dentro del edificio, por eso no te preocupes._ »

« _No estoy precisamente preocupado, quiero saber en qué zona anda...no puedo dejarlo solo únicamente por estar peleado con Sabo._ »

« _Todo está bajo control. Recomiendo que te centres en la ceremonia._ »

« _¿Cómo puedes saber eso si solo estás tú sola ahí arriba?_ »

-Lee-kun, comprendo si debes informar a tus padres de la ceremonia pero, deberías de apagar tu celular ahora mismo.- Le llamaron la atención y tuvo que guardar el teléfono, disculpándose, bufando y viendo hacía el frente, ahora pasaría Nefertari a hablar y Sabo seguiría, aunque ya escuchaba a todos al parecer estar ansiosos por Sabo...no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido el apoyo de prácticamente toda la escuela, pero si sabía que debía tener que ver con complacer a los de bajo promedio, como para que los de alto no _quisieran_ mucho sus métodos.

Y ahí empezaba a hablar la chica, al parecer sobre cómo esperaba que todos pudieran tener una limpia competitividad y que ella solo deseaba ayudar a los alumnos que vivieran sus años en la Preparatoria de la mejor forma, algo típico que escucharías de cualquiera, suponía, un poco infantil pero al menos lo hacía sentirse entretenido por un rato, aún viendo alrededor como si esperase ver a Ace entrando de golpe y amenazando a todos a votar por su hermano o algo así, quién sabe, sabía que Luffy no vendría porque Ussop había informado que al parecer estaban alistándose para una excursión que tendrían hacía las montañas, no recordaba la provincia ahora mismo...solo sabía que era hacía una zona cultural dónde descansarían en unas termas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Vivi estaba viendo hacía él, haciéndolo saltar apenas en su lugar.

-Quisiera agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que han brindado a cada uno de nuestros candidatos y que espero poder ayudar aún si es desde la vicepresidencia, por eso me encantaría que prestaran mucha atención a mi compañero y amigo.- Hei seguía sin saber por qué lo miraban a él exactamente...ah, ¿Acaso pensaba que le gustaba también? -Sabo-kun.-

Saltó de nuevo el militar al escuchar _mil aplausos_ y gritos, al parecer...viniendo de varios grados, apenas notando a algunos alumnos hacer muecas y él en medio de todo, cuando de repente unas compañeras suyas lo hicieron levantarse.

-¡Debes apoyarlo Lee-kun!-

-¡Siempre están juntos!-

-¡Vivi-san nos dijo que lo salvaste!-

Ay dios.

-A-Ah...no, no es lo que...ah-...ah...- Sabo lo miraba y se reía ya, él solo alzó la mano saludando de vuelta y luciendo incomodo, hasta que todos los profesores los hicieron sentarse, suspirando y...procediendo a comerse todas las miradas de odio de los que estaban contra Sabo, no demasiados pero eran una fuerza considerable...

-Me encantaría comenzar por agradecer el apoyo que he recibido de todos ustedes, sé bien que no me llevo perfectamente con tantos y probablemente he causado muchos problemas a más de uno, pero quiero que sepan que aún así no haré distinción, compañeros somos todos y por el bien de todos es que yo me encargaré de velar...no tengo problemas en perder como muchos piensan, tampoco me molesta si siquiera llego a ser de la mesa principal, tengo un año más para intentarlo y más dulces que regalar...¡Oh! ¡Eso no tenía que decirlo!- Causó una risa general, que incluso le llevó una sonrisa mínima al rostro...Sabo tenía carisma, sabía _qué_ decir y cómo usarlo a su favor, sin duda había nacido bajo la buena estrella de ser capaz de liderar, tenía a todos absortos en su voz, en su discurso...incluso bromeando un poco sobre sus heridas, poco a poco quedándose viéndolo más fijamente...apenas notándolo cuando le devolvieron la mirada unos segundos y le sonreían con confianza.

-Aunque gane tendrá que renunciar.-

Escuchó apenas, un murmuro de parte de algunos, pero se quedó callado, prestando atención.

-No hables tan alto, oye...¿Ya hablaste con los de la otra escuela?-

-Si, si...en cuanto lo vean solo saltarán sobre él.-

-¿Cuantos son?-

-Unos 15, no te preocupes...lo mandarán al hospital.-

Que agradable sorpresa, parecía que no era mentira lo de que no lo querían mucho por ahí, sabía que ese chico era uno de los mejores promedios de primero y lo había sido desde nivel básico, así que entendía por qué le molestaba que alguien como Sabo fuera a ganar, no solo eso, podía ver a varios candidatos ahí arriba ya bastante molestos y...el chico parecía solo ignorar el peligro...o lo tenía en mente y pensaba que podría con ello...que ingenuo, a veces parecía que hasta en la más absoluta paz algo de conflicto debía de existir para mantener todo en equilibrio.

Suspiró y pensó si Sabo le pediría volver a casa juntos...o solo tendría que quedarse un rato más hasta poder irse, en cualquier caso, esperaría fuera...y debería de ver cómo evitar que se notara que era él...

-Y es por eso que, si deciden seguir apoyándome tras estas humildes palabras...- Se giró, presionando un botón, bajando una pantalla para proyector, iluminándose con...imágenes...de unas termas...idénticas a las que... -¡El viaje de graduación de tercer año será un viaje a las termas! Serán escogidos dos grupos de primeros y dos de segundo para acompañar a los mayores, ¡Por favor, esperen más información dentro de poco!-

-....¿No acaba de...comprarse...?- Tenía un tic porque...iban a molestarlo, molestarlo demasiado por tremenda revelación tan de repente. -S-Sabo...- Se llevó una mano al rostro al momento que todos rompían en aplausos y gritos.

Ese chico...

Jamás tendría futuro en la política.

* * *

 

[ _Honestamente si toda la escuela aún no creía que solo compró todos los votos...ahora si lo creerán._ ]

-No tengo idea por qué...si sabía que está lastimado aún y que hay varios contra él...se atrevió a soltar tremenda cosa de repente...¿Y qué ha dicho Ussop? ¿Es el mismo lugar verdad?-

[ _Es exactamente el mismo. No sé cómo, pero consiguió que se esté pensando el viaje...probablemente con ayuda de Nefertari...que casualmente son los dueños de la compañía de viajes que les darán el descuento y los autobuses a la escuela._ ]

-...Solo son chicos de preparatoria, no deberían de...- Suspiró, viendo desde el techo de una tienda hacía dónde Sabo iba, avanzando y adelantándolo apenas para poder asegurarse de que no tuviera sorpresas esperándolo, ya sabía que lo iban a esperar a cierta distancia de la escuela, encima de todo...no sabía si esos chicos tenían idea de dónde vivía, que muy difícil no debería de ser considerando que es amigable con varios y que Luffy grita su dirección con tal de que vayan a verlo a la casa.

[ _Aaah...en todo caso, solo cuida que no vayan a golpearle la cabeza, ya bastantes problemas tenemos tratando de investigar más a fondo, si permitimos que le ocurra algo de nuevo el Teniente Mayor Trafalgar nos va a matar._ ]

Ya había recibido el reporte y el regaño de parte de Trafalgar de todas formas, un informe de como 16 páginas de las cuales al menos 10 eran solo un sermón de que debió de tener más cuidado, si el whispered salía herido o lastimado en lo que respectaba a su cabeza, iban a perder una gran fuente de información y si, claro que estaba consciente de que ese era su trabajo pero, por todos los cielos, siquiera era creyente y le rogaba a Dios, de alguna forma, que no volviera a ocurrir una infiltración de ese tipo o iba a recibir más regaños del Teniente que solo se resumirían en decirle INÚTIL.

-...Creo que tengo que cortar...¿Algún consejo antes de que haga nada?-

[ _Ponte un pañuelo que tape la mitad de tu cara y ponte una gorra para que no se vea tu cabello, ya de paso grita_ “Soy un vengador”]

No dejó terminar a Suou, suspirando porque...no iba a admitir que ya tenía la cara tapada, al menos la mitad y había llevado en la mochila una sudadera con capucha, era listo, si aparecía así Sabo no iba a notar que era él, en lo absoluto y tampoco llamaría demasiado la atención mezclándose entre los pandilleros, los cuales estaban esperando en la calle dónde el rubio doblaría para tomar el tren, así que él bajó primero, por unas calles antes, acercándose a estos desde atrás, esperando que el objetivo estuviera cerca, más por calculo que otra cosa, antes de tomar al primero de los chicos que apreció reaccionar tan pronto Sabo pasó por un lado y noquearlo en segundos al presionar uno de sus nervios...claro que el alboroto comenzó entonces, con los demás del grupo lanzándose sobre él y escuchaba gritos de personas preguntándose qué pasaba.

No le costó mucho noquear a los demás jóvenes, eran pandilleros, poco entrenados...se dedicaban a atacar sin pensar, solo buscando lastimar, y él calculaba sus movimientos, ya fuera golpeándolos en la nuca o en el estomago para causarles el menor daño posible al dejarlos ahí...pero...

Le pareció escuchar otro grito más adelante.

Cuando se fijó...Sabo volvía corriendo, como podía, riéndose y gritando que _podrían tratar de hablar y mediar la situación_ de otra forma que no requiriera golpes, porque no podía pelear ahora mismo por las vendas y...Hei se quedó viendo eso, mientras los chicos de la otra escuela lo perseguían y él...pensaba que...acababa de cometer un enorme, _enorme error_ por no haber visto más allá de esa zona, y pensando en eso solo tomó por la cabeza a dos chicos y los hizo chocar entre ellos, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, para empezar a parar a esos chicos, bueno, el traje serviría, Sabo no lo iba a ubicar, ¿No?

Tomando vuelo apoyándose desde una ventana, saltó hacía el grupo que perseguía a Sabo, tirando a varios al suelo con su cuerpo, deteniendo a los que seguían corriendo por el cuello de su ropa para arrojarlos lejos y quedarse entre ellos y el rubio que...parecía más bien sorprendido de eso, cayendo sentado por haber girado de golpe a ver qué pasaba...

-¡¿Quién coño eres?! ¡Quita o te voy a romper la cara, por chulo!-

-...- Solo tomó aire y optó por una pose típica de kung fu, esperando que se acercaran a él.

-¡Una pelea! ¡Pelea de bandas!-

-¡ESE IMBÉCIL DERRIBÓ A TODOS LOS NUESTROS! ¡QUITEN NIÑOS, ES NUESTRO!-

Oh genial, _más problemas_ , suspiró, eso no era lo que quería en particular pero...si ya se había metido en eso...creía que ya no tenía más opción, solo...se lanzó a pelear con ambos grupos a la vez, la policía iba a terminar apareciendo a este paso y no era precisamente lo que quería...

-¿Acaso te crees el superhéroe de la ciudad? ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Vamos a dejarte tan mal que ni tus ancestros van a saber quién eres!- Aunque calló a ese tipo de una patada, evadiendo varios golpes a la vez...si era honesto, muchos de sus movimientos con el Raijin eran posibles porque él mismo era bastante entrenado con su cuerpo, aún si la fuerza no era del todo lo suyo, más bien agilidad...y hacer que esa pelea durase demasiado iba a costarle bastante si no se daba prisa...teniendo que cubrirse constantemente con alguno de los otros pandilleros para evitar golpes graves.

Sabo sin embargo, veía eso como si estuviera...viendo alguna especie de anime, no podía apartar sus ojos de todo lo que pasaba o se perdería algo, levantándose con cuidado, escuchando los gritos de la gente que corría y él solo se podía apoyar en la pared de un negocio, para poder estar listo para correr cuando fuera necesario, escuchando las sirenas de la policía acercarse, buscando en el suelo, tomando un bate y corriendo, con...el poco impulso que podía a golpear a los que quedaban, agitándose pronto por el dolor en su estomago, aún le faltaba descanso por unos días más pero...por ahora estaba bien así, solo tenían que irse de ahí y tomó a su salvador por la mano, corriendo con él hacía un callejón que llevaba hasta detrás de la estación de tren.

El militar se asombró por la ayuda pero cuando vio como le costaba al otro correr, tiró de él de repente para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo de esa forma hasta el final del callejón, quedándose apoyado en la pared y...deslizándose al suelo, suspirando, al menos había logrado salvarlo y que no le pasara nada grave...volteando a verlo y dejándolo a un lado, levantándose para tratar de huir a otro lado cuando se aferraron a su ropa.

-...- Ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Sabo fue capaz de sonreír, tras verlo unos momentos. -¿Estabas _tan_ preocupado por mi, Hei?-

-¡N-...No soy...!- Se tapó la boca, porque por idiota empezó a quejarse, negando rápidamente.

-...Idiota, así si se nota que eres chino...quédate.- Pidió, tirando más de él para que se sentara. -Y quítate eso, me di cuenta de que eres tú ya...te van a ubicar si vas por ahí así...-

Asimilar la derrota cuando no se podía pelear más era una gran facultad que los militares debían tener y Hei no sabía seguirla, pese a todo...asintió y se sentó en el suelo, de nuevo, quitándose la sudadera y el pañuelo de la cara, aventándolos. -¿Cómo?-

- _Intuición_.-

-No me dirás entonces...- Suspiró, derrotado. -No estaba preocupado...solo...Ace-san me pidió que cuidara de ti...-

-...¿Ace?-

-Estaba preocupado por ti y si podrías volver bien a casa, parece que...es demasiado testarudo para dejar de estar molesto y venir a cuidarte por su cuenta.- Viendo el horario de trenes, pasaría otro en unos 30 minutos que los llevaría a casa, por ahora estaban solos, y pensaba que era muy irónico...podía usar ahora mismo el anillo y ver si ese chico era un whispered, aún si resonaba en su mente lo que Suou había dicho: _Ponerlo bajo presión con su cuerpo delicado solo resultaría en un efecto colateral_ que incluso Robin-san parecía querer evitar, sin embargo el saber que tenía el momento ideal para corroborar hizo que lo sacara, porque entre más pronto supieran quién era el objetivo a llevarse, más pronto podrían tenerlo a salvo, volteando a ver al chico, solo...un segundo, solo...

-Es raro.- Las palabras de Sabo lo refrenaron, teniendo que quedarse quieto, viéndolo. -Desde que llegaste...has estado ayudándome más de lo que yo he hecho por ti...de alguna forma eso me hace sentir que he conseguido un buen amigo, no es que no tenga muchos...y tampoco soy alguien antisocial pero...de alguna forma, me agrada esta situación, como si hubiera encontrado a alguien que puede ser muy cercano a mi.-

-Solo...estoy haciendo lo que debo de hacer.-

-Curioso, alguien más me ha dicho eso en este lapso de días.-

-...¿Si?-

-Alguien que me salvó también.- Viendo hacía el cielo. -Está anocheciendo.-

-...Se pueden ver las estrellas.-

-¿Te gustan?-

-Algo.-

-...Suenas más sincero ahora que antes.-

-¿Insinúas algo?-

-Quizás tengo algo que me permite ver a la verdadera persona que hay detrás del chico tímido que vi en la escuela y en el tren, después de todo...esos golpes no eran cualquier cosa...- Codeándolo. -¿Quiere decir que puedo hablar más contigo?- No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, pero si notó que Hei parecía guardar algo antes de levantarse, agachándose frente a él y ofreciéndole la espalda. -¿Uh?-

-Son como 40 minutos a pie hasta tu casa, ¿No?- Lo volteó a ver por sobre el hombro. -Te llevaré, debe dolerte el estomago de nuevo...además, _podemos hablar en el camino_.-

Una risa llenó la estación, vacía como estaba, pero el rubio aceptó, aferrándose a él y dejándose cargar como si fuera su hermano menor, notando que lo levantaban con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos un segundo, sin poder dejar de reír. -Gracias de nuevo, espero que para la otra semana ya podamos caminar como el primer día nada más...aunque...ese día casi te llevo yo así.-

-Porque casi te matan.-

-Sin duda, aunque...gracias a ti salí entero.- Mirando hacía el cielo, viendo todas las estrellas que lo cubrían. -¿Sabes? Creo que quedé electo presidente...- Escuchó una risa. -¿Dirás que compré todos los votos también?-

-No, pero mi palabra contra la de las personas que te quieren matar no sirve de nada.- Sonrió sin darse cuenta al escucharlo reír de nuevo. -Entonces...le dirás a Ace esta noche...¿O...?-

-Mañana en realidad...anunciarán el resultado en la primer clase así que durante el descanso le diré...- El silencio reinó un rato, porque el militar sabía que el estudiante quería decirle algo más o eso parecía intuir. -Considerando todo eso...si quedo como el presidente, me encantaría que fueras mi ayudante.-

-¿Yo?-

-Si...creo que eres la mejor persona a quién se lo puedo pedir...solo en caso de que lo necesite.- Riendo de nuevo. -...Y si quedo como presidente, ya sé qué te pediré como primer orden.-

-Oh, pero siquiera he aceptado, ¿No necesitas comprarme primero?-

-¿Vendrías al viaje escolar con mis hermanos y yo?-

-...No tienes ni que preguntarlo.-

Un par de risas se escuchaban, una que ya era costumbre escuchar y otra que había nacido antes de que se dieran cuenta, mientras caminaban por las poco a poco más abandonadas calles de la ciudad, entre las casas y con autos siendo la música de fondo, dirigiéndose despacio hacía el hogar del rubio que no paraba de hablar ahora, el militar escuchaba con más gusto del que se daba cuenta, el anillo quedó olvidado en su bolsillo y la misión se borró de su mente por unos momentos, como si fueran en verdad dos chicos de preparatoria solo caminando hacía sus casas, sin ninguna preocupación, algo tan sencillo que Hei no se daría cuenta hasta dentro de mucho... _mucho tiempo_...cuánto lo apreciaba.

* * *

-Tengo dos informes que dar esta mañana.- La tutora Makino estaba presente, sonriendo a sus chicos, mientras sostenía entre sus manos unos cuantos archivos, procediendo a leerlos. -Como sabrán, dentro de unos meses deberé de tomar una licencia para poder hacerme cargo de mi bebé que viene en camino...aún así he sido capaz de calcular que podré verlos a todos ustedes pasar al siguiente año...así que no deberán de preocuparse por tener un tutor nuevo este año al menos.- Los suspiros de alivio llegaban por todos lados, algunos aplausos y algo de llanto al parecer, la profesora era extremadamente querida en ese lugar. -Respecto a las elecciones para presidente del consejo...- Miró a todos antes de parar en Sabo, a quien le sonrió con ternura. -Felicidades, Sabo-kun...estoy segura de que serás un gran presidente.-

El salón rompió en aplausos y varios se levantaron a palmear a Sabo en la espalda, el cual no podía parar de sonreír, luciendo totalmente feliz por el resultado y tratando de no presumir, aún cuando todos le decían que lo hiciera, haciendo que el militar negase un poco y también tuviera que palmearle la espalda por haber ganado.

Al final del salón, sin embargo, alguien parecía ver todo con preocupación, como si no fuera del todo lo que quisiera...como si no fuera algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse, porque sentía que su hermano estaba dejando su vida de lado por él, porque se encerraba, iba a estar más en la escuela, tendría que ver por todos los alumnos, tendría que...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, viendo a ese estudiante de intercambio mirarlo, solo bufando y tratando de que no le molestara.

Hei, sin embargo, sentía...algo extraño...porque estaba...preocupado por lo que ocurriría.

* * *

-¿Así que Luffy está en detención?-

[ _Si...me han dejado ir porque soy nuevo y me dejé llevar por las travesuras de Luffy, al parecer...ya han llamado a sus hermanos, creo que fue unos minutos antes..._ ]

-Si, Sabo y Ace se fueron del salón para atender una llamada...me preguntaba qué había sido, si Yin no me había informado de nada.- Comía su almuerzo, en la azotea del edificio, pegado a la reja, viendo hacía el cielo, con toda la calma del mundo...inconscientemente parecía estar acostumbrando de una u otra forma a ese ambiente aún si tenía todos sus sentidos alerta como para reaccionar rápido si algo ocurría. -¿Qué hay de ti Suou algún informe de un ataque próximo?-

[ _No tenemos nada aún. Al parecer el cuartel ha logrado descifrar un poco de la marca que los rifles llevaban pero es una formula química._ ]

[ _¿Formula?_ ]

[ _Manganina, al parecer...pero no tiene nada que ver con estos rifles...al parecer es algún tipo de mensaje. Es una aleación._ ]

[ _¿Tienen la formula? ¿Pueden enviármela?_ ]

-No sabía que eras bueno con química...aunque si es la Manganina ¿No es esa una aleación con otra? Como... ** _Constantan_**.-

El silencio reinó de repente.

[ _...¿Desde cuando sabes de formulas químicas?_ ]

-Desde siempre, ¿Dije algo raro?-

La campana sonó entonces, y él colgó sin escuchar a sus compañeros reclamar que volviera, no tenía idea de cuál era el problema, no es que fuera difícil para él en general y en la escuela misma le pedían que supiera así que se había tomado la molestia de estudiar un poco más, pero podía decir que sabía de antes...aún así recibió un mensaje de Yin, revisándolo.

« _Buen trabajo._ »

Ladeó la cabeza porque no parecía entender a qué se refería, aunque suponía que tenía que ver con lo que les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo y...sin más, volvió a clases solo para ser sorprendido con un Ace que salía a toda velocidad del salón con sus cosas, empujándolo y...corriendo, huyendo prácticamente...Makino-sensei encima iba detrás suyo y al verlo...le tomó una mano. -¿Profesora?-

-¿Podrías...ir a buscar a Sabo-kun? Llévalo a la enfermería por favor...no quiero que pierda clases el mismo día que ha sido electo.-

¿Qué...estaba...?

No pensó más, solo corrió al patio, recordando que Sabo le había dicho algo...

_“Si no vuelvo al salón tras del descanso...¿Podrías venir por mi? Estaré en...”_

El patio trasero de la escuela, lugar que le parecía extremadamente lejos ahora mismo, aún si estaba saltándose las escaleras prácticamente, no entendiendo por qué si cuerpo reaccionaba con esa rapidez, llegando pronto al patio trasero, buscando en todos lados y solo viendo al chico en cuestión apoyado en la pared, viendo hacía el suelo, como si estuviera soportando algo...y él...él se preguntaba exactamente por qué había ido así, nada más, sin pensar en qué diría o qué haría, cuestionándose más y más cosas mientras se acercaba despacio, dejando que sus pasos alertaran a Sabo que...de todas formas no se movió, apenas alzando el rostro cuando estuvo a su lado, no parecía que hubiera llorado pero tampoco parecía estar bien...

-...Makino-sensei dijo que...puedo llevarte a la enfermería.-

-...¿Te envió ella?-

-Si y...¿No me ordenaste venir aquí, señor presidente?-

-Oh, sonó la campana...no pensé que fueras a cumplir, de alguna forma, era broma en parte también...aunque está bien de esta forma...-

-¿Hablamos de lo mismo siquiera?- Una sonrisa se formó por unos mínimos segundos en el rostro del chico. -Creo que no.-

-Me vendrá bien descansar, después tengo que ir al consejo...¿Sabes? Vivi-chan es la vicepresidenta como...yo esperaba.- Se acercó a Hei despacio, apenas empujándolo para caminar despacio hacía la salida del patio, por donde podría acceder al edificio. -Luego de eso deberé de llamar a Luffy y ver si volvió bien a casa.-

-¿Necesitarás un ayudante entonces?-

La pregunta detuvo al rubio de repente, encogiéndose en si mismo, girándose apenas. -...Me rechazó.- Se rió, como si fuera gracioso. -Somos hermanos, debo seguir mi vida, no atarme a él...cosas así, ya sabes...o quizás no, yo soy el idiota que...- Se mordió el labio. -Creo que he dependido de ti ya más que suficiente en estos días.-

-¿Necesitas...?-

-No digas nada...- Porque se podía escuchar como, de a poco, empezaba a sollozar, hasta cubrirse el rostro y empezar a llorar, solía decirse que los hombres no lloraban, que no estaba bien que lo hicieran, y él solía burlarse mucho porque su hermano menor lloriqueaba por cosas bastante tontas, y ahí estaba...llorando sin poder parar porque la persona que había querido tanto hasta ese día de su vida...le había dicho que no, que no quería que se atara a él, que siguiera su vida...porque él iba a seguir la propia, por su lado. -Le dije que...volviendo a casa nada habría pasado...-

Hei no hizo nada, se quedó ahí, viéndolo llorar...se quedó ahí, escuchando como Sabo le contaba toda la plática entre lágrimas...y solo, cuando sintió que ya no podía hablar más, se acercó a él y lo subió a su espalda para llevarlo a la enfermería, sin comentar nada...porque él no entendía esas cosas, quizás en el fondo le parecía un poco...demasiado el llorar por el rechazo, porque Ace seguía vivo...pero sabía que las circunstancias eran diferentes, para **él** que jamás había sufrido la guerra, y para **_él_ ** que vivía la vida sin saber si seguiría vivo al día siguiente.

Aún así...

_Era capaz de apretarlo en su espalda para que se sintiera libre de llorar hasta que se cansara o la tristeza disminuyera._

No porque debiera de cuidarlo, no, siquiera eso entraba en su misión, era solo...algo que sentía que debía de hacer, por ese chico, que confiaba en él y que había confiado en él desde el primer segundo en que se vieron, por alguna razón.

Como si no fuera capaz de sentir ese aire de asesino y monstruo que lo rodeaba a cada paso que daba.

-Gracias...por haber ido.-

-...Era mi deber.-

Un sollozo más alto se dejó escuchar mientras entraban en la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, ignorando incluso su celular, un mensaje acababa de llegar, pero no le prestaría atención por...solo cinco minutos, no haría diferencia, pensaba.

¿No?

« _La organización que llevó a cabo el ataque se hace llamar: **Constantan** ; su líder es un **whispered** , recomendamos extrema precaución. Hei-ya, no dejes solos a ninguno de los hermanos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. -TL._»


	7. Eternidad efímera

-Aquí vuelve el príncipe en brillante armadura~- Se burlaba Pavlichenko al ver a Hei volver tarde por haberse quedado con Sabo todo el segundo periodo de clases y en la enfermería, aunque la respuesta del chico solo fue un gruñido en general porque no quería que le dijeran algo por eso que él siquiera entendía, aún, por qué demonios había hecho... -No ha estado mal, ¿Sabes? Aunque no debiste dejar a Ace solo, al menos Yin me avisó y pude vigilarlo hasta su casa.-

-...No podía salirme de clases.-

-Era broma, deja de poner esa cara, no pasó nada...solo recibió un mensaje, creo que de Luffy, cuando iba volviendo a casa, no ha parado de dormir en su habitación desde que llegó.-

-Suena a que está deprimido...así que, estuvo solo, ¿No?- Suou asintió. -¿Y?-

-Sueñas si pensabas que me iba a meter, a los minutos llegó Luffy, hubiera sido una pésima decisión.- El mayor gruñía de nuevo, revolviéndose el cabello. -Así que ya sabes que adivinaste la organización...aunque no esperábamos que algo tan grande estuviera metido en esto...tenemos varios problemas en cuanto a qué medidas tomar desde ahora, con algo de suerte podremos asegurar a los whispered antes de que vuelvan a atacar...aunque tampoco les será fácil sin causar un problema en general en japón para poder meter tal equipo tan...-

-En todo caso, por ahora estamos en paz...pero el tiempo nos viene en contra, ¿No?-

-Ciertamente.-

-En un mes será la excursión, irán el presidente del consejo y la vicepresidenta del siguiente año, Sabo me ha invitado, así que es muy probable que pueda quedarme o llevarlo lejos por un rato.-

-¿Entonces un mes más?- Hei asintió, haciendo que la chica, descalza como estaba en el sofá...se levantara, sin dejar comer papas que al parecer había comprado hacía un rato. -Qué lástima, me estaba acostumbrando a esto...entonces espero que este mes al menos hagas algún _avance_.-

-¿Disculpa?-

- _Beso_. Hablo de un beso.-

La cara de Hei estaba...hecha un manojo de signos de interrogación, parpadeando sin entender, con Suou apuntando a él, suspirando y bajando la mirada, tapándose el rostro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, o que ese chico no tuviera idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, se acercó a él de repente y le empezó a picar el pecho mientras soltaba mil y un cosas sobre que Sabo estaba dolido, que probablemente querría evitar a Ace en lo posible y ahí era dónde él entraba, para asegurarse de que ese chico se quedase solo con él en el viaje debería de usar toda táctica posible y eso indicaba ser esa persona que aparecía de repente en su vida para hacerlo feliz.

-...¿Estás insinuando que...?-

-¡Si! Además, hacen bonita pareja.- Codeándolo apenas, recibiendo una mano que le cubría la cara y la empujaban a un lado. -Has hecho eso con otras mujeres no veo el problema de hacerlo de nuevo...-

-El problema es que es un probable whispered, no quiero que me odie una base de datos que debe de saber cómo _desmembrarme_.-

Suou solo hizo un puchero como si hubiera esperado una respuesta diferente que Hei no entendía, dejando ese tema ahí mientras iba a pegar una hoja en la pared, la puerta se abría entonces, escuchando a Ussop volver de la casa de Luffy, al parecer teniendo un nuevo trauma porque sonaba agotado. -Hombre...nunca pensé que un whispered tuviera esa energía...-

-¿Qué te pasó, Ussop?- Preguntaba la chica, metiéndole una papa a la boca. -Aunque a juzgar por tu apariencia...creo que te hizo escapar de nuevo tras robar comida, ¿Verdad?- El pobre chico asintió. -Me lo temía...pero tranquilo, esta tortura durará como mucho un mes más, después de eso sabremos quién es el que nos falta tomar y los llevaremos a nuestra apacible base y volveremos a las tranquilas guerras.-

-El sarcasmo nunca te ha quedado.- Se veía al nariz larga lloriquear en un sofá, y Hei se preguntaba exactamente cómo era que aún con tantas peleas juntos ninguno de esos dos tuviera la seriedad necesaria para las misiones, aparentemente...porque eran de los _mejores_ en su trabajo, quizás _él_ era el raro que no parecía encontrar diversión en las cosas que ellos hacían, solo suspirando y dejándolos ser, total...no era problema alguno y él, pese a ser apenas mayor que ellos, los consideraba niños...

En si, era curioso, a Ussop lo habían encontrado en una misión en África, no solo el Teniente Garp lo tomó desde que era un niño...lo dejó a su cuidado tan pronto él estuvo en la base...para entonces el chico ya era un genio, algo cobarde, pero un genio pese a todo...y en su primera misión juntos habían ido a Rusia, un grupo terrorista que se encontraba ahí estaba atentando con crear una guerra civil en pos de beneficiar a compañías armamentistas, el típico “ _Donde hay guerra hay dinero_ ”, no era muy difícil de encontrar y de lidiar con...pero el líder era un whispered, bastante joven...nunca pudieron encontrarlo cuando atacaron la base, lo único que quedó fue la hermana menor, Suou, que no era una whispered...y ella misma había pedido, por su propio pie que se la llevaran y que quería encontrar a quienes habían orillado a su hermano a ser así...

Según el informe, al parecer alguien había causado un daño a su mente lo suficientemente malo como para que el chico hiciera esas cosas, bajo las ordenes de alguien más y ella estaba tratando de detenerlo cuando la atraparon y encerraron, fue una fortuna que la encontrasen pronto o probablemente habría muerto; gracias a que su padre era militar no había sido demasiado difícil enseñarle a usar las armas y que llegara al rango de Sargento relativamente pronto, siendo la tercera al mando, irónicamente, luego del Teniente a cargo de su escuadrón (Con el segundo siendo Ussop), la razón de que Hei no lo fuera era porque si bien era un soldado de calidad, con más años de experiencia a sus espaldas...siempre pasaba lo mismo: Hacía lo que quería.

Podía sonar gracioso pero, si Hei veía una oportunidad que aumentaba radicalmente la probabilidad de éxito de la misión, era el primero que saltaría al frente a aprovecharla aún si no tenía muchas probabilidades, podría decirse que era bastante rebelde en ese aspecto y estaba más acostumbrado al trabajo en solitario, pero siempre tendían a salirle bien las cosas para la furia de su Teniente que no parecía soportarlo en lo mínimo, menos aún con la relación cercana que tenía con la Capitana, de una u otra manera...si seguía en el ejercito era porque, efectivamente, era bueno...solo que tenía sus momentos que no dejaban que pudiera ascender de rango además de...bueno, _ser un mercenario_ pagado que, solo ocurría...que COBALT le pagaba más que cualquier otra organización.

Otra realidad era esa, la mayor parte de la fuerza de COBALT, esos hombres que peleaban y pelearían a muerte en cada misión que se les encomendara, eran mercenarios, no eran soldados de la organización propiamente dicha, incluso el Teniente Segundo Garp era un ex-hombre de la marina que al perder a su hijo había renunciado y velaba por los países, muchos de los hombres que formaban el musculo vital de COBALT eran así, exiliados del ejercito como tal, fuera del país que fuera, eran recibidos en esta organización bajo un contrato y una paga, claro que si alguien más les ofrecía más dinero aún, estaban en su derecho de desechar el contrato, pero se aseguraban de que eso no fuera a ocurrir, y con altos mandos...normalmente pasaban a tener un contrato más...especial, por lo que no podían irse de COBALT ya...

Sonaba bastante serio al ponerlo de esa forma, por eso era que para el Sargento Lee ver a sus compañeros de misión actuar como...niños...lo hacía meditar las cosas, sobre su edad, sobre su vida y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, como si le dijeran que disfrutara de esos momentos de paz, de esa vida en calma que no volvería una vez se fuera de ese lugar y su misión terminara, pese a eso no podía hacerlo, él había vivido rodeado de bombas, de guerra, de personas que morirían al día siguiente y cuyos nombres olvidaría para el siguiente mes.

Vivía alerta.

-Conmigo vigilando es suficiente, deberían salir a divertirse un rato si eso quieren.- Soltó, aún así. -Es un mes nada más...quizás les venga bien tomarse un rato en paz, dudo que los chicos vayan a salir más de su casa en lo que queda de la noche, yo basto para eso y si algo ocurre pueden llegar a los AS en poco tiempo si Suou conduce.- Esperó su respuesta, aunque lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-¿Enserio nos acabas de decir eso?-

-...¿Por qué no debería?-

-Hei...¿Estás enfermo?-

-¿Qué...?-

-Nada, nada, nada, ya nos vamos, ¡Te traeré unos postres de la pastelería del centro! ¡USSOP AL AUTO!- La pelirroja reaccionó pronto, corriendo a la salida, haciéndolo suspirar y negar, subiendo a su habitación a encender el sistema de escuchas, las cámaras y poder ver dentro de la casa de los chicos por el resto de su noche, haciendo la tarea en una mesita que tenía al lado, pues su habitación solo tenía en una esquina todo el equipo que necesitaba, una cama y por lo demás estaba vacío, solo había tres cambios de ropa y casi siempre se mantenía con el uniforme de la escuela, que se quitaba apenas para lavar ya entrada la noche y se iba a dormir con un pantalón.

Suou y Ussop tenían más cosas.

Pero él no necesitaba nada de eso.

Simplemente dejaba ahí cosas que fueran absolutamente necesarias, porque al momento de ir todo lo innecesario se quedaría atrás, no había que dejar rastro, ni había que desarrollar un sentimiento por ese lugar.

Su hogar era la base de la **isla Merida** dónde el Tuatha de Danann encallaba cada que no había misiones en curso, misiones importantes, dónde estaban los dormitorios de todos.

_Una vida desechable de soldado_...pensaba entonces.

Nada medianamente tan brillante como la vida de esos chicos...que vivían riendo, nada comparado a la vida con un enorme futuro que tenía cada uno de ellos, que eran capaces de reír a las horas de que algo triste ocurriera, porque viendo esa pantalla veía a Sabo...que había llorado tanto y con tanto dolor en su espalda unas horas antes...y ahora reía, molestando a sus hermanos, sonriendo sin preocupaciones en su vida.

-...- Detuvo el cumplimiento de sus deberes escolares para ver eso, en el silencio de su habitación, permitiéndose sonreír un segundo, porque había algo en el aura de esos tres que le hacía pensar, no...más bien sentir, sentir en el fondo de su alma, si es que tenía, que quería ver por esa alegría, y que esperaba que durase por toda la eternidad.

Aún sabiendo que no pasaría.

* * *

 

**Lunes; 6:40 am**

El fin de semana había sido tranquilo, fuera de que Sabo estaba acostumbrándose a eso de ser el siguiente presidente del consejo aunque su puesto de hecho aplicaría después de la graduación del actual, pero debido a que este era de tercer año como el vicepresidente...se podía decir que ya había tomado posesión de su autoridad y hacía todo lo posible por cumplir lo que los alumnos pedían, claro que él ayudaba cargando las cosas y yendo a revisar algunos clubs con Vivi-san...a veces iba a cuidar a Ace para que no se volviera solo a casa y le gruñían causando que de hecho no se pudiera acercar para nada a él al final y tuviera que resignarse.

Por eso...ese día no se esperó que...

-¡ _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII_!- Una voz llamaba desde fuera de su casa, con un megáfono, haciéndolo saltar porque aún faltaban unos minutos antes de la hora en la que solía despertar, claro que estaba acostumbrado a que por causas de fuerza mayor lo levantaran antes, por alguna misión, ataque...pero...pero...por eso mismo cuando se levantó pensaba que estaba pasando algo malo y prácticamente rodó hasta las armas, cuando notó que...no pasaba nada. -¡ _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI_!- La voz se repitió...

-....¿Sa...bo?- Corrió a la ventana, abriéndola, viendo hacía abajo. -...¿Que...estás haciendo?-

- _¿QUÉ DIJISTE?_ -

-...¡Que vas a despertar a todo el barrio, eso dije! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

- _¡VENGO POR TI!_ \- Asombroso, no se habría dado cuenta de otra forma. - _¡HOY HAY DISCURSO DEL DIRECTOR, NECESITO QUE MI ENCARGADO DE LA SEGURIDAD VENGA!_ -

-¿Encargado de...qué?-

- _¡BAAAAJAAAA! ¡TIENES CINCO MINUTOS!_ \- Dicho eso, guardó el megáfono y parecía volver a su casa, mientras el militar seguía preguntándose qué mierda estaba ocurriendo.

Fue a buscar sus cosas, poniéndose el uniforme de la escuela, tomando la mochila y bajó rápido, viendo a Suou aún con resaca de la noche anterior, tirada en el sofá. -...Ustedes dos.- Porque a un lado estaba Ussop que tenía clases ese día, teniendo que ir por él para despertarlo. -¡Arriba, soldado! ¡¿Por qué fueron a beber tan tarde?! No, el problema...¿Como los dejaron...?-

-YOOO ME LLAMO ROSIIIITAAAA- Suou gritaba, con una botella de Vodka en la mano...¡¿Qué no era _**rusa**_?! ¿Por qué...ESTABA _EBRIA_?

Definitivamente los va a matar, LOS VA A MATAR CUANDO VUELVA DE CLASES, nunca más les dice que pueden salir a divertirse, malditos, ah, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, solo salió por la puerta, azotándola al salir, viendo a Sabo saliendo de nuevo de casa, saludándolo, respondiendo con una cara bastante confundida, porque no entendía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué es eso de encargado de la seguridad? ¿No tenemos ya un encargado...?- Preguntó algo...preocupado por eso, o en general espantado, sin saber qué demonios le deparaba el futuro con ese chico, que no dejaba de sonreírse, malvado, travieso.

-No desde hoy, como sabrás...me gusta tener a la gente que me agrada cerca.-

-Suenas a político comprado.-

-Camina, te contaré en el camino, además...lee esto.- Le entregó una hoja, que parecía un contrato en el que para poder estudiar adecuadamente el encargado de vigilar la seguridad y el bienestar además del cumplimiento de las reglas de la escuela dejaba ese cargo al estudiante Lee Shen...Shun...

-¡¿A MI?!- _Le salió del alma_ , sin poder evitarlo, viendo a Sabo como si quisiera una explicación. -¡Sabo! ¡Sabes que soy de intercambio, siquiera sé cuanto me voy a quedar aqui...! No, espera, eso no es lo importante...¡¿Como sabía este chico de mi existencia?!-

Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro del otro, poco a poco, hasta lucir cuál la de un gato, tapándose la boca apenas y...riendo, malvado, mientras tiraba del brazo del otro. -Oh, pues...verás, como te dije que irías conmigo al viaje, necesitaba una buena _excusa_...así que el encargado de la seguridad del viaje fue amablemente recompensado por sus dos años de cuidado, y te cedió su banda a ti.- Aunque tenía un aura de que...había comprado al pobre tipo con algo más que solo palabras, dejando a Hei en blanco porque...ese chico era mafioso cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería, quizás eso era parte de su inteligencia pero...pero llegar a tanto...

-Suena a que tendré mucho trabajo...-

-¡Es solo Lunes! ¡Te enseñarán qué debes hacer por hoy!- Llegando a la estación tras caminar un rato, tirando de Hei para que entrase al tren, yendo ambos a la escuela, juntos, él brillando como _luciérnaga_ buscando pareja, tanto que parecía que su nuevo amigo estaba...demasiado...

**Impactado.**

**Lunes; 12:05 pm**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con su cinta del consejo estudiantil y muestra de que se encargaba de la seguridad desde ahora, suspirando hasta llegar a donde el viejo encargado estaba, el cuál le sonreía y le explicaba que le mostraría como lidiar con los club cuando debían de decirles que habría mantenimiento y no podrían usar el aula unos días.

Sería fácil, pensaba Hei.

-Solo debes entrar, informarle al presidente y salir lo más rápido posible, hay una ventana abierta siempre al fondo del aula, pero yo recomiendo correr a la puerta, una vez salgas de su área no te podrán alcanzar.-

-Suena a que entraré a cazar leones, no a decir un anuncio...además, ¿No debería ser el presidente o el Vice-presidente el que haga esto?-

Solo le señalaron que era el club de arte y él no entendía nada, suspirando y entrando, escuchando como cerraban la puerta de golpe detrás suyo, girando, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió porque...había estado en muchas guerras, en miles de conflictos armados, había vivido con la vida en juego y...aún así, jamás había sentido esa inseguridad que le transmitían ahora mismo, pero todos ahí parecían...chicos bastante tranquilos, varios con gafas incluso...por eso solo se acercó al frente.

-¿Eres el nuevo representante del nuevo presidente?- Le habló una chica, bajita, sonriendole.

-Ah...algo así...- No veía el peligro en eso, ¿Quizás solo era ex novia del otro encargado? -Verás, vengo a informarte que...-

-¿Por fin nos darán el pizarrón nuevo?-

-Eh...no, verás...-

-¿Pinceles? ¿Una zona adecuada para nuestros cuadros? ¿Podemos dejar las cosas en la escuela por fin? ¿Tendremos un almacén? Necesitamos un cuarto utilizaba para los...-

-No podrán tener actividades la siguiente semana porque habrá un manten...mantenimi...ento...- El salón se quedó en silencio, y sus alertas sonaron por todos lados, internamente, esos chicos lo iban a matar.

-Oh...es así...-

-Estoy terriblemente apenado por las noticias pero tengo más cosas que hacer así que si me dis...- Se giró, viendo que la puerta era cubierta por una chica, con una regla laaaarga, dolorosamente larga y de madera. -Ah, verán, no hay nada que yo pueda...-

-Así que ignorarán de todos modos nuestras peticiones, claro, porque seguramente la escuela no tiene interés en el arte, mantenimiento suena bien...pero siquiera nos hacen caso, ¿Sabes cuantos años hemos pedido mejoras para el club de arte?-

Fuera, se veía al viejo encargado comenzar a rezar por el alma del chico nuevo que pronto pasaría al otro mundo, escuchándose varios gritos de los miembros del club de arte que estaban...cuando menos, tratando de clavarle alguna regla al nuevo encargado...y el sonido de una ventana abrirse de golpe.

Aun así, le pegaron con una _escuadra_ en el brazo.

**Lunes; 2:40 pm**

« _¿Estás segura que educan adolescentes normales y no maquinas de matar? -H_ »

« _No tengo idea. La puta pantalla de esta mierda me da migraña. -SP_ »

« _¡No deberías de haber ido a tomar como ebria loca en la noche! -H_ »

Dejó el celular a un lado, masajeandose la frente, viendo al frente al presidente del consejo con Sabo a un lado y Vivi al otro, al parecer tratando asuntos de extrema importancia, suspirando porque ahí estaba rellanando informes...y tenía hambre, y odiaba a todos, y encima debía de ir a ver al día siguiente al club de Karate para avisarles que desalojaran.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que tornarse así...?

** Martes; 2:00 pm **

-Es un alivio que vengas conmigo...-

-Luego de como quedaste ayer con el club de arte, siento que el club de Karate te va a matar.-

-Fue inesperado, no pensé que sabrían usar una escuadra cual estrella ninja.- Escuchó la risa del rubio al lado, gruñendole y empujándolo suavemente...

Llegaron a un dojo, lejos en el jardín de la escuela, el trasero, suspirando al ver el mal estado del lugar, considerando que ya de por si no quedaban casi alumnos inscritos en este porque los actuales ya daban miedo suficiente, de alguna manera no pensaba que eso fuera a terminar bien, entrando al lugar y teniendo que tomar a Sabo de repente para hacerlo a un lado, viendo...

-¡¿Por qué hay alguien de la escuela vecina aquí?!-

-Agradezco la preocupación pero no tienes que hacer eso siempre...- Pegado a Hei.

-La próxima dejaré que salgas volando...- Miró dentro del lugar, asomándose despacio. -¿Disculpen?-

-¡¿QUIEN OSA DESAFIAR AL DOJO?!- Unos tipos enormes aparecieron entonces, dejando al militar suspirando, entrando...tirando de Sabo.

Tras explicar que eran del consejo estudiantil, estaban arrodillados, con Sabo presentando una hoja donde informaba sobre el desalojo, mientras el chino solo estaba esperando que alguno de esos mastodontes se moviera para romperle el cuello, como si estuviera puteando la vida entera que lo llevo a ese momento, en ese lugar. -Por favor, esperamos que entiendan.- Haciendo una reverencia, Sabo y él.

-¡NOS NEGAMOS!-

-¡NO TENEMOS OTRO LUGAR AL QUE IR!-

-¡EL CAPITÁN NO ESTÁ PRESENTE, NO PODEMOS ACEPTAR!-

-¿Aceptarían con alguna condición?-

-DEBERÁN DE VENCERNOS.-

-Ya me lo temía, Sabo...dej...-

-¡COMO SI USTEDES PUDIERAN GANARME, MONTÓN DE MÚSCULOS SIN CEREBRO!-

Ah.

Olvidó que Sabo en realidad...era bueno peleando. Encima los acababa de provocar, causando que solo pudiera levantarse y ponerse en posición. -¿Es legal cobrar por esto?-

-No, así que no te pagaré.-

-Espero que al menos me invites el ramen de la tarde.-

-Hecho, si no te noquean.-

-Me preocupas más tu.-

Los tres gigantes se lanzaron sobre ellos, Sabo no se contuvo un solo segundo y empezó a pelear contra uno, abusando de su tamaño a comparación de esos tipos para poder moverse más fácil, sonriendo con calma y seguridad...hasta que lanzó una patada al estomago de uno y el golpe de hacía unas semanas estaba ya doliendole, pensando que le iban a pegar cuando...Hei solo tomó al tipo por un brazo, tirándolo al piso fácilmente, y de su lado se podía ver a los otros ya noqueados uno encima del otro.

-...Estaba todo bajo control.-

-Te creo.-

-En ese caso, el dojo es nuestro así que...-

-¡No tan rápido!-

-Y asumiré que ese es el capitán.- Hei se quitó el saco y se lo dejó a Sabo en las manos. -Yo me encargo, no te muevas, te vas a lastimar.-

-¡Hazme el favor de no tratarme como si fuera...!-

-Conozco mujeres menos delicadas y más machas que tu.- Se sonrió de lado, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de Sabo. -Como verás, señor capitán, acabamos de derribar a todos tus compañeros, así que el Dojo es nuestro y deberán de desalojar para que este lugar sea demolido, se ha acabado...-

-Como si nos fuéramos a ir únicamente porque tu y un montón de idiotas lo dicen, deberás de ganarme a mi primero.-

-Eso es fácil.- Se colocó en posición, esperando pacientemente... -Sabo, quítate.-

-...¡DEJA DE DARME ORDENES! ¡ME GUSTABAS MÁS CUANDO ERAS MÁS TÍMIDO!- Hizo caso aún así, prestando toda la atención del mundo, notando al capitán correr a él y...oh, se agachó apenas a tiempo porque lo vio volar hacía la pared. -Con su perdón, entonces...¿Podrían tomar sus cosas y admitir que el club morirá cuando se gradúen?-

El militar solo se sacudió las manos y sonrió.

** Miércoles; 1:30 pm **

-Necesito que revises algo sobre un robo de gafas del 1-B.-

-Entendido...¿Algo a recalcar?-

-Deberías comenzar a correr porque se las llevó _el gato_ de una chica de 3-D.- Un maullido se escuchó mientras ambos chicos veían al gato...saltar de la ventana del salón del consejo.

**Jueves; 9:30 am**

-¡El club de ciencias se niega a compartir el salón para las clases normales! ¡Romperán las cosas.-

-Entienda que no es como si yo pudiera decir nada...solo estoy avisando...-

-¡Nos negamos rotundamente a dejar que usen nuestro salón!-

Un grupo de chicos en bata y gafas se acercaban a él lentamente, levantando reclamos, cada vez más alto...ese día tuvo que volver a casa más temprano para lavarse la ropa, la cara y todo de a saber dios qué le pudieron haber echado encima...eso si, sus manos arderían toda la semana.

** Viernes; 2:15 pm **

-Hay una pelea enfrente de la escuela, al parecer se trata de unos chicos de tercero maltratando a uno de primero.-

-...¿No esperarás que vaya a golpearlos, no?- Le entregaron una cámara. -...Que sepas que eres más mafioso que presidente estudiantil.-

-Es un placer.-

-Solo ten cuidado, Lee-san, están empezando a tirar gas...no sé de dónde lo habrán sacado.- Vivi tampoco se quedaba corta al momento de abusar del pobre chino...y él se tenía que resignar.

El fin de semana jamás fue más glorioso para el joven militar.

Las siguientes semanas se basaron en eso, ir y venir entre asuntos del consejo, reportar a sus superiores, sufrir ataques de chicos de club que estaban furiosos, ser el peón de Sabo y pasar el noventa por ciento del tiempo con él y Vivi-san, regañando a los otros dos que vivían en su casa porque siempre se iban de fiesta, aunque eventualmente Ussop dejó de hacerlo y era solo Suou la loca que, al menos, nunca más volvió ebria, pero si con mil cosas o hasta las mil horas de la noche, claro que cumplía con su deber como se debía pero...pero tan pronto la soltaba cinco minutos, se iba tan lejos...

Para el sargento, no había existido mes más _agotador_ que ese.

** Sábado; Cuatro días antes del viaje. **

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando salió a comprar algo, pagando por los ingredientes para el ramen antes de darse la vuelta y volver a casa, encontrándose en el camino a Sabo, precisamente, que estaba con Luffy...el cual llamaba a Ace y después los dos pelinegros se iban a otro lado, con el rubio volviendo hacía casa...parecía que iban a una fiesta o algo así, pero...Sabo se quedaba solo.

Solo tomó el celular e informó a Suou para que siguiera a los otros, yendo él detrás del que se había quedado solo, pronto notándolo que parecía reír, y...de la nada comenzó a correr.

-Ah...- Corrió tras él, perdiéndolo en un callejón, al que entró pero no lo veía por ningún lado, ladeando la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y, le echaron compras encima, más de las que ya llevaba. -No soy tu mula...-

-No estés siguiéndome.- Aunque le dio una enorme sonrisa brillante, de oreja a oreja. -Acompáñame a casa, es mejor que solo seguirme de lejos.-

-Igual no tienes que hacerme cargar lo tuyo.- Pero aceptó, caminando a unos pasos apenas detrás suyo, hasta que Sabo empezó a ir más lento e iban más cerca. -Veo que te llevas cada vez mejor con Ace de nuevo.-

-¿Viste eso?- Asintieron y él solo miró al cielo. -No es precisamente que no me duela, pero me figuré que no tiene mucho caso que esté deprimido todo el tiempo...tampoco es como si lo que sentía por Ace fuera tan fácil de borrar y olvidar pero...- Viéndolo a él, a un lado...casi, yendo más lento. -...Bueno, supongo que las cosas pasan.-

-Es un pensamiento más maduro de tu parte del que esperé...¡Auch!- Le jalaron la mejilla y volvieron a caminar más rápido. -Lamento ser sincero...pero es bueno que estés mejor.-

-¡Hm! Aunque Ace me evade un poco.-

-Estarán en buenos términos eventualmente.-

-Si soy sincero, mucho de esto es gracias a que estás aquí.- Ahí iban de nuevo, una nueva charla que dejaría a Hei sintiéndose raro y pensando cosas aún más extrañas, ya de por si le costaba lidiar con el día a día siendo tan... -Divertido.-

-¿Eh?-

-Ha sido divertido, desde que estás aquí, de alguna forma cada día me parece más y más divertido, no sé...¡Quizás si tu no estuvieras aquí, me habría deprimido mucho más!- Caminando de espaldas para poder verlo mientras iban a casa. -Así que, es divertido.-

-Supongo que te divierte verme sufrir.- Se rió, avanzando otro poco más...rápido para ir más juntos, por una vez naciendo la iniciativa de caminar más bien como si fueran del todo amigos, se suponía que lo eran pero él mantenía siempre esa distancia tan...radical que los separaba bastante, por decisión propia. -Aunque...ha sido divertido para mi...de alguna forma.-

-¿Ves?- Riendo, feliz, inocente incluso, volviendo a caminar bien, viendo al frente. -¡Sigamos así, todo el tiempo que nos sea posible! Somos jóvenes, ahora es cuando la vida y la juventud parecen eternas, según mis padres así era...supongo que para variar en eso tenían razón, ¡Ojala esto nunca termine!-

-Suena a que te gustaría que nunca me vaya.-

-¿Solo suena?-

-Eres encimoso.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-...Supongo que comparto el sentimiento.-

Miró al cielo, recordando ese mes, había sido agotador, humillante, lleno de golpes y de gritos, regaños...

¿No era eso precisamente la razón de que haya sido... _divertido_?

Eso era algo que nunca habría podido experimentar de no haber ido con esos tres hermanos, así que había que reflexionar acerca de eso, pensaba...y por eso, seguía la platica con el rubio que había sido el que más se apegó a él, por razones que desconocía...y él mismo era apegado de vuelta.

Pensándolo así...

Esos días, para el Sargento...habían sido una _eternidad_...que deseaba que _nunca se acabara_.

Solo por un segundo...se permitió pensar...  
 _Que siguiera así, por siempre._


	8. Noche trágica

Un mes, puesto en perspectiva, pasaba bastante rápido, se había acabado el tiempo de divertirse, de reír, ese día los tres hermanos irían a un viaje lejos de casa y él podría estar a solas con uno de los dos que estaba en capacidades de ser un whispered, ese era el momento ideal para saber quién de los dos era el otro objetivo, solo tomaría un segundo y podría ordenar que se llevaran a Ace o tomar a Sabo y llevárselo en ese instante, por lo mismo...dado que estarían lejos de la ciudad y que había ocurrido tan repentinamente el anuncio en cuestión sobre el viaje, no creía que fuera a pasar nada y sería bastante fácil, descontando que ahora mismo estaba pasando lista en el camión lleno de chicos de tercero con el presidente a un lado. -Por favor no desaten sus cinturones, tampoco traten de ver fuera o saquen la cabeza por la ventana...esperamos que pasen un agradable viaje, la encargada de este autobus será Nefertari Vivi-san, por favor sean respetuosos con ella.-

Terminando de dictar las medidas de seguridad, dio una reverencia a la chica que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, junto a Sabo y la dejó pasar al frente mientras él y el rubio bajaban, viendo a Ace esperando en el autobús dónde irían ellos, iba un grupo de segundo seleccionado y ellos los acompañarían, subiendo al bus en cuestión, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento de los anteriores mientras comenzaban a moverse rumbo a su destino. -Así que como su encargado, espero que se comporten adecuadamente, no queremos ningún accidente en el viaje, ¿No es así?- Sabo hablaba, con Ace riéndose bajito.

-No queremos tener que volver a casa y decir que lamentablemente perdimos a alguien el día de hoy, aunque serán tres días, hagan caso de mi hermano, por favor.- El pecoso terminó de decir eso antes de tomar asiento, Sabo se fue a sentar a un lado de Hei, al frente de todo el autobús, viendo el camino mientras se dirigían a las termas, aún si Ace lo seguía viendo mal el militar sabía que ya no intervendría demasiado entre ellos dado el incidente ocurrido hacía un mes...del cuál aún no tenía ni idea de cómo habían salido sin que se notara demasiado, quizás era más parte del hermano con pecas, parecía que siquiera se preocupó demasiado por eso, dejándolo totalmente asombrado por esa situación.

Así el viaje, duró unas cuantas horas, dónde solo se dedicó a ver por la ventana, escuchando a los demás y manteniendo esa personalidad que usaba para engañarlos hasta comenzar a ver el paisaje en el que estarían, para ese momento Sabo estaba dormido y él podía vagar un poco en sus pensamientos, de una u otra forma. Si era sincero, nunca esperó que la vida escolar fuera tan…variada, y en cierta forma, impredecible. Sin embargo, la idea de un pequeño viaje a las aguas termales no estaba del todo mal, si sopesaba con cuidado las posibilidades. Lejos de la civilización, con sus objetivos al alcance de la mano, rodeados de naturaleza e incomunicados, de alguna forma, con el mundo exterior, podría ser un escenario muy provechoso si sabía utilizarselo con cuidado.  
Posada, montañas, bosque. Una determinada cantidad de personas en un perímetro asegurado, evitaría que tanto sorpresas desagradables ocurrieran, como que hubiera interrupciones en la recopilación de información. Aún si debía seguir fingiendo, esa atmósfera le hizo pensar, por un momento, que estaría bien olvidarse ligeramente de sus preocupaciones y dedicarse a intentar acercarse a Sabo y los demás desde un plano bastante diferente.

Después de todo confiaban en él. Una estadía en medio de la nada, compartiendo baños, algo de sake ilegal y comida buena podrían hacer más que meses de investigación infructuosa. A mitad de dichos pensamientos, se les informó que habían llegado y no tardó en lo absoluto en despertar al presidente del consejo, viendo como despertaban los demás y todos los autobuses se detenían a la vez en el estacionamiento que estaba a los pies de dónde se quedarían, viendo hacía la montaña como si esa fuera una fortaleza más segura que cualquier habitación cubierta de acero anti-balas.

-Puedo ayudarte con tu equipaje, Sabo-san.-aunque había intentado tomar el equipaje de alguno de los tres hermanos antes que los dueños mismos, para poder subir la montaña rumbo a su hospedaje, porque era una especie de “entretenimiento extra” por mucho que algunos alumnos chillaran a los profesores de educación física por esa tontería.- O podría lastimarse el tan amado Presidente Estudiantil.-

-Oh si, me olvido que soy la _damisela en desgracia_ que siempre debes de salvar, ¿No es así?- Se burló el rubio, moviendo su mano mientras cargaba sus cosas, Ace las propias y Luffy ya corría hacía ellos gritando que quería una carrera, lamentablemente él no podía seguirlos. -¡Al menos asegúrense de saber a dónde van!- Les gritaba, viendo al amigo de su hermano menor, Ussop, seguirles el paso en lo posible, pero no comentó más...solo viendo hacía la montaña y teniendo un ligero mal presentimiento...tomando su mochila y aventándola a los brazos de Hei. -¡Carga las cosas si tanto quieres! Vamos de una vez...-

-Eres cruel...Sabo-san.- Se quejaba, luciendo algo nervioso y como si lo abusaran, no es que no lo hicieran pero tampoco mostraría ese rostro en cualquier circunstancia, pese a todo y con la mente más bien centrada en poder tenerlo a solas un rato, subió a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a los lados, no sentía que hubiera trampas por ahí, no había forma de colocarlas sin meses de anticipación, era pura naturaleza y apenas algunos autos de otros turistas, lo sabía, estaban bien ahí y podría conseguir lo que tanto le hacía falta, viendo la nuca del chico rubio al avanzar, tenía que ser él, ¿No es así? No había otra solución a ese rompecabezas, Ace no era tan bueno siquiera...aún dormido alguna habilidad debería de tener.

Solo unas horas más y esa farsa se acabaría por fin...aún si en el fondo del pecho debía de admitir que no había sido, ni remotamente, tan malo cuando lo pensaba con calma y rememorando unas cuantas escenas en las que había sido capaz de hacer algo que él mismo había olvidado que era capaz: Reír.

“No es momento de pensar esas cosas” Se decía, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a centrarse en la misión, cada escalón era un paso más cerca del objetivo.

* * *

 

-Entonces...Ace, tú dormirás con el grupo dónde está Luffy, está al final de las escaleras de la izquierda, al final del pasillo.- Sabo terminaba de dictar las habitaciones para todos, Hei había subido a dejar las cosas a la habitación dónde ellos se quedarían con algunos profesores, aunque probablemente estos se irían a otra habitación a descansar y los dejarían solos. -Yo dormiré con los que organizaron esto, a un lado de la habitación de Vivi-san y las chicas de tercero, con Hei, así que no te preocupes por nada más que divertirte...aún tengo cosas que hacer por hoy así que puedes ir a jugar con los demás, más noche los alcanzaremos.-

-¡No te presiones demasiado! ¡Luffy, saca la baraja!-

-...¿ _Poker_?- Ussop parecía tener un tic, porque no esperaba que esos chicos supieran siquiera qué es eso, parpadeando, pero pronto tuvo a su amigo encima, Luffy, abrazándolo por los hombros. -¡Hey, solo digo que espero que estén seguros de querer jugar contra mi! ¡ERA CONOCIDO COMO...!-

-Pásenlo bien.- Una sonrisa llena amabilidad y...casi hasta burla, pero eso solo lo notó ese chico de nariz larga mientras le gruñía apenas. -No tardaremos mucho en alcanzarlos, solo tenemos que llenar los registros de habitación y luego asegurarnos de que no hay algún otro problema, así que...Sabo-san, tenemos que ir.- De paso, lo invitaría a beber y a darse un baño por su cuenta, así podría sacar el anillo entonces.

-Entonces vayan a hacer todo ese trabajo aburrido.- Ace hizo una mueca, echándolos, antes de pegarse a Luffy y reírse los dos juntos. -¡Vamos, vamos!- Tirando de él, empujándolo, perdiéndose pronto entre los pasillos.

Se vestirían pronto con yukatas y empezarían a beber, seguramente, cenarían, y se olvidarían de que al día siguiente tendrían que atender las clases especiales de la excursión, cosa que lo hacía suspirar al pobre militar, pero antes de que ellos se pudieran ir a cambiar, o de que él pudiera proponer nada...Sabo lo tomó del brazo. -¿Sabo-san?-

-¿Te importaría esperarme fuera? En el balcón al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso.-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Tu solo hazlo! ¡Quiero hablar contigo en privado!- Empujándolo con fuerza, riéndose mucho, antes de irse corriendo a la habitación. -¡Solo hazlo!-

Si bien el sargento no entendía nada, eso era...beneficioso para él, en realidad, porque si desde ese momento podía saber la verdad, todo estaría perfecto, por eso solo apretó ese anillo de metal en su mano antes de caminar fuera hacía el lugar acordado, entreteniéndose únicamente con el llenado de los formularios de registro, bajo la luz de la luna, el lugar era tan pacifico que se sentía indigno de estar ahí, como si solo por estar ahí presente la paz del lugar fuera a irse a la mierda, con todas las letras, escuchando pasos pero nunca pasos que acercaran, hasta mucho después, al parecer alguien descalzo, sonriéndose porque estaba dándose una idea de qué estaba por pasar ya, si era honesto, pero no dijo nada dejándolo acercarse, viendo apenas como se subía al borde y trataba de bajar, vistiendo solo una yukata, de color azul oscuro, sonriendole, con ese cabello rubio revuelto, como si se hubiera despeinado antes de presentarse a él.

¿A qué venía eso?

¿Quería mostrarle algo en especial? Cualquier cosa era buena ahora mismo, dejando los papeles dentro del lugar tras negar, volviendo después para subirse y saltar al otro lado del balcón, sobre el terreno rocoso, irregular. -¿A dónde escaparemos?-

-Tú confía en mi, solo quiero divertirme un poco.-

-¿Por qué me invitas a mi, además? Pensaba que querrías ir con tus hermanos.- Una risa fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta mientras caminaban por ese lugar, llegando pronto al un camino tras el cual se podía ver un lugar lleno de pasto, flores y a lo lejos la cascada que alimentaba el agua de las termas. -¿Como sabías de este lugar?-

-¿Hm? Me lo dijo el encargado mientras estaba dándome los formatos, que cuidara que los alumnos no vinieran acá porque era peligroso, y tienden a venir a esconderse a este lugar para huir de las clases o no hacer nada de lo establecido, así que quería venir a verlo...no traje a los otros dos porque ellos traerían a todos, tú no, ¿Verdad?-

Sabo tenía un punto, por eso solo negó, no había forma de que le fuera a decir a los demás, además, solo acercándose a él cuando por fin se animó a ver más de cerca la cascada, era una vista que cualquier amaría y desearía tomar una foto de ese sitio, pero tampoco debía dejarse atrapar con tal facilidad por un paisaje cuando menos cautivador, tomando el anillo desde su bolsillo. -Sabo, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.-

-...¿Sabo? Es raro que no me digas...- Notando el anillo, alzando una ceja, aunque Hei ya se temía que fuera a pensar cualquier cosa. -¿Qué...?- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero al momento alguien lo sostuvo por detrás, noqueandolo al instante antes de que Hei pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

-¡Sabo!- Trató de moverse más rápido pero fue demasiado tarde, estuvieron rodeados en segundos, varios hombres vestidos de negro y él no tenía idea de por dónde habían llegado, pronto viendo algo a la distancia, varios equipos _SAVAGE_ , asalto por tierra, ¡Pero aún así, llevar algo así sin que nadie se diera cuenta!

Lo sostuvieron por los brazos, al menos por ahora pensaban que era solo un alumno más, pero ya escuchaba los gritos venir de las termas, el ruido y...un helicóptero, eso no estaba para nada bien, Sabo estaba inconsciente así que no había forma de esperar que se pudiera oponer, contando a todos los que debían de estar dentro de las termas, debían de haber cerca de 50 a 60 hombres armados y él no tenía nada cerca en lo cuál apoyarse, siquiera un traje de combate pero...si dejaba que se los llevaran...

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de pensar un plan completo, tenía su saco del colegio abierto, así que lo sacrificó en pos de poder deslizarse y patear a esos dos que lo tenían sujeto, tomando sus armas, escuchando que le gritaban que se quedara quieto pero eso no era una opción, usando a uno de los hombres para cubrirse de los disparos, moviéndose con él y tomando su rifle para poder defenderse, eran un total de 10 hombres ahí al menos, solo tenía que evitar que el que tenía a Sabo no llegara al helicóptero, el tiempo era oro ahora mismo y a cada segundo evitaría más y más una guerra que no conocería limites.

Usando la base del rifle comenzó a noquear uno a uno, disparando en lo mínimo en la preocupación de que alguna bala perdida acabara con la vida del chico que estaba capturado, no porque le preocupara su vida...del todo...simplemente su orden era llevarlo sano y salvo a la base, solo en caso de que no quedase esperanza alguna le dispararía a matar, pero él estaba ahí, había que una esperanza, sabía que no había nadie más que pudiera hacer eso, disparando en la cabeza al último hombre en pie antes del helicóptero, apuntando pronto al motor de este, para que cayera y no tuvieran escape, dirigiendo la mira a aquel que llevaba al rubio en brazos. -¡Suelta al rehén y quizás perdone tu vida!-

-¡¿Quién demonios eres mocoso?!-

-¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, si quieres salir con vida, deja al chico, despacio, en el suelo!- Afianzo el agarre del rifle, escuchando una burla acerca de cómo le sería imposible disparar eso sin dañar al chico, no dudando ni un segundo antes de disparar, rozando apenas la cabeza del hombre. -Déjalo en el suelo, despacio.-

-......Yo no creo eso.-

¿Qué demonios?

Un estruendo se sintió en el lugar y de repente...pudo ver por sobre el techo de las termas, varios M9 asomándose, teniendo un terrible presentimiento sobre eso...pero...¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Quién era este...?!

_**Constantan** _

Para cuando el estruendo pasó y él pudo volver a moverse, ese hombre ya tenía a Sabo sobre un M9, moviéndose lejos de ahí...no iba a ser útil en lo mínimo un rifle, necesitaba cuando menos uno de largo alcance cargado y al menos un M6 capaz de manejarlo, mierda. Solo pudo correr, tratando de volver a las termas...saltando hacía el balcón, siendo recibido por varios hombres armados de nuevo, bufando porque no tenía tiempo para eso cuando...uno de los M9 enemigos voló, teniendo que tirarse al suelo pronto, viendo como les disparaban desde un punto desconocido, volteando y viendo...

-¡Suou!- Gritó aún si no lo escuchaban, tomando la ropa de uno de los soldados, sobre todo el casco, para poder moverse por si había aún alumnos por ahí, corriendo hacía el estacionamiento, recibiendo pronto una llamada a la radio robada. -¡Copiando!-

[ _¿Hei?_ ]

-Afirmativo, ¿Suou? ¿Como encontraste...?-

[ _Eso no es importante, han tomado a Luffy, no podemos localizar a Ace o Sabo._ ]

-...Sabo fue tomado también, ¿No estaba Ace con Luffy?-

[ _¿Te has fijado en el estado de los cuartos del segundo piso? El edificio se vino abajo, idiota, no sé cómo consiguieron sacar a Luffy de ahí._ ]

Se detuvo en seco, volteando por primera vez a ver el lugar, en efecto...parecía como si hubiera golpeado ese lugar, una parte entera de la construcción estaba deshecha y el edificio entero no iba a tardar en venirse abajo, ¿Qué había sido de los alumnos? ¿Los profesores? No, quizás Ace aún estaba ahí dentro pero...

[ _El ARS-R1 está por llegar, ¿Servirá de algo? Ussop irá a buscar a Ace, yo me encargo de Luffy._ ]

Apretando los dientes, solo suspiró, debía mantenerse tranquilo, tranquilo y pensante... -Afirmativo. Sabo fue llevado por un M9, solo tengo que usar el Raijin y podré traerlo de vuelta. Te encargo a Luffy, si Ace aparece informame.-

[ _Entendido, haz lo que sabes, R1_ ]

-No hay problema.- Apagó la radio, viendo entonces el helicóptero especial que soltaba frente a él el Raijin, cayendo de manera graciosa y casi elegante a unos metros de él, corriendo a este, según podía asumir, Cobalt ya había asegurado a los demás estudiantes para que no quedasen atrapados en el fuego cruzado. -Rai, es hora de trabajar.-

« _Inicio de sistema. Confirmando comando de voz. Un placer tenerlo de vuelta Sargento._ »

-Ojala fuera en otra situación, ¿Has recibido ya el reporte?-

« _Afirmativo. ¿Objetivo actual?_ »

- **Portgas D. Sabo** , ¿Señales de M9 cercanos? Omite todos los demás.- Terminó de atarse los cinturones y acomodar los brazos dentro de las unidades de movimiento de la unidad, no tenía siguiera el uniforme de piloto encima, parecía que debería de cuidar no hacerse daño o podría ser su última misión.

« _Escaneando. Tres M9 a menos de 2 kilómetros. Hacia el oeste. Dos de ellos pelean actualmente con unidades aliadas._ »

-¿El tercero dónde está?-

« _Acercándose a un camión abandonado_.»

-Ese es, ¿Enemigos en el camino?-

« _4 unidades Savage y 2 M6_.»

Tomó aire, bien, haciendo cuentas...bah, ¿A quién le importaba eso? Solo comenzó a avanzar, corriendo, activando las cuchillas de la vez pasada para poder atacar tan pronto los tuviera en su campo de visión.

« _Unidad Savage a las 3 en punto._ »

-Inicia descarga.-

« _Afirmativo. Descarga iniciada._ »

-¿Cuánto puedes mantenerla activa?-

« _200 segundos sin parar._ »

-Informame cuando hayan pasado 120 segundos.-

« _Afirmativo._ »

Enfocó en la mira al primer Savage, dirigiéndose a él, rápido, al momento que el rifle enemigo apuntó hacía él, solo tiró de una de las cuchillas, clavandola en el arma, para dar una descarga inicial, tirando de este para poder clavar la segunda dónde la cabina del piloto estaba.

« _Savage a las 5 en punto._ »

Giró de nuevo, sacando las cuchillas, lanzando ambas esta vez para arrancarle los brazos a la unidad, tomando el rifle que venía en uno de estos para terminar con él.

« _3 en punto._ »

-¡Si vienen, creo que me sobrarán segundos!- Tomando lo que quedaba de la primer unidad, lo lanzó hacía el siguiente que venía, disparandole a la fuente de combustible, viendo la cabeza de ambos Savage volar. -Con eso ya van tres, ¿Dónde está el cuarto?- Avanzando, disparando a todos los hombres enemigos que veía, tratando de ubicar al que tenía a Sabo.

« _Alerta de disparo desde la 1 en punto._ »

-¿Qué...?-

« _Unidad M6 acercándose por la izquierda._ »

Así que uno de los M6 era un francotirador y...

Bueno, era un sueño pensar que iban a dejarlo pasar así nada más, pero no tenía tiempo de pedir ayuda así que...solo se deslizó, por el suelo, en una medida drástica, dejando que los disparos del francotirador de más adelante dieran al otro M6, usando sus cuchillas para lanzarlas al frente y usar de freno al otro savage que quedaba, arrancando la cabina del piloto y naturalmente...matándolo en el proceso, levantándose, agitado cuando por fin paró, viendo hacía dónde estaba el M9 que se había llevado a Sabo...aunque los disparos que comenzaron pronto le dijeron que estaba ya desocupado. -Mierda...¡Rai, el camión!-

« _Ha arrancado. En cinco minutos será imposible alcanzarlo._ »

-¿Tiempo de descarga?-

« _100 segundos han pasado._ »

Mierda.

« _Unidad M6 ha sido destruida_.»

Volteó, mientras corría a cubrirse de los disparos del M9.

[ _¡Hei, te tengo cubierto, ve por el camión!_ ]

-¿Ussop? ¡¿Qué pasó con Ace?!-

[ _¡No estaba ahí dentro, ahora están revisando entre los grupos de alumnos y buscando por el río! ¡Date prisa o vamos a perder uno más!_ ]

Para empezar...no debería de ser así, si Ace _no era el whispered_ simplemente...agh, no, no, esas cosas no eran...para ahora, pero salió de detrás de uno de los autobuses que usaba de escudo, corriendo hacía el camión, escuchando al M9 volar en pedazos por un disparo de Ussop.

« _90 segundos de descarga._ »

-¡Necesitaré solo 50!-

« _El camión se acerca a la base de la montaña._ »

Viendo la orilla del camino, solo saltó por este, corriendo por la base del bosque hacía la salida, interceptando el camión blindado apenas, viéndolo derrapar y disparó hacía el conductor, arrancando la parte de atrás, abriéndola para ver a Sabo, al parecer lo acababan de atar a una camilla, de la cual acababa de caerse, no habían tenido tiempo de examinarlo, por ahora lo llevaría con él hasta...

[ _Supuse que esto pasaría, ella te entrenó después de todo._ ]

Esa voz...

[ _Aquella vez casi haces que todos mis esfuerzos por erradicar la basura como tú fueran en vano, no solo fuiste capaz de guiar a ese montón de..._ ]

-¡ **AKAINU**!-

[ _...Aún recuerdas, se ve._ ]

-¡YO TE VI, MUERTO, ESE DÍA, HACE AÑOS! ¡EN LAS COSTAS DE...!-

[ _Deberías de preocuparte más por esto._ ]

«Sargento, dos misiles tele dirigidos.»

-...¿Desde donde...?- Siquiera tuvo tiempo de evadirlos, dieron de lleno, las alertas de daño no tardaron en activarse, y él mismo sintió un golpe grave en uno de sus brazos pero no dejó de moverse, tratando de correr, porque en la palma derecha llevaba a Sabo, tenía que proteger a ese chico de la forma que fuera...solo necesitaba...

[ _¿Crees que puedes huir?_ ]

-¿Eh?-

¿En qué segundo?

¿Cómo?

Ese AS no era...nada que hubiera visto antes...

[ _¿No es bello?_ **CORDARL** _, un modelo que siquiera tú has visto._ ]

Tenía un rifle, apuntándole, a su cabina, a él, tan pronto eso se disparase iba a morir, pero el problema no era ese, se llevarían a los whispered, se llevarían a esos chicos, y por un segundo pensó que era... _tan fácil_ solo matar a Sabo en ese momento para evitar la filtración de información, solo, tenía que cerrar la palma y...no pasaría nada, el chico siquiera se daría cuenta.

[ _Lee, ha sido una...desagradable reunión, debo de de decir. Estoy complacido de que esté por terminar._ ]

« _Sargento. La misión aún es posible._ »

-...¿Qué?-

« _Activando, Lambda Drive._ »

¿Qué...? No recordaba...no, mentira, si, lo recordaba, le habían dicho que eso estaba equipado, pero nunca preguntó por ello, nunca lo vio en funcionamiento, pero, si eso evitaría que lo mataran, si eso iba a darle una oportunidad.

[ _Muere por el bien del mundo._ ]

-Tú jamás serás la justicia.-

El disparo se escuchó, pero él seguía entero aún después de eso, viendo alrededor de su unidad un escudo, de varios colores, cuál si una aurora boreal le cuidara, perdiendose por un segundo en eso...en esa habilidad que jamás había visto.

Un grito lo alertó, sin embargo, volteando, Sabo había despertado. -¡Sabo, calma!-

-¿H-...Hei?-

-...- Mierda olvidó el distorsionador de voz.

[ _Lambda Drive, así que COBALT sabe lo que hace._ ]

« _Cordarl enemigo retirándose._ »

Sabía que no se retiraría, solo estaba tomando distancia para probar alguna otra estrategía, así que empezó a perseguirlo, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, recibiendo disparos que eran repelidos por ese escudo que ahora estaba activo. -¡Lamento que debas enterarte así! ¡Soy parte de una unidad militar que está aquí para protegerte a ti y tus hermanos!-

-...Me daba una idea...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sonabas a esa vez que me salvaste, cuando quisieron llevarnos.-

-¿Lo recordabas?-

-...Más de lo que crees.-

Sabo lucía más calmado de lo que pensó, como si estuviera asimilando todo demasiado bien... -Necesito que te quedes quieto...tengo que...-

-Estaré bien...solo déjame bajar.-

-Negativo. Si te dejo solo te llevarán, sube al hombro...- No escuchó a Sabo pero si se dio cuenta por las pantallas que efectivamente empezó a subir, mientras él se enfrentaba al Cordarl, rojo, enorme, más rápido que él pero...en si, esa maquina que usaba, el Raijin, era ya más poderosa que cualquier M9 que hubiera usado hasta ese momento, tenía posibilidades, con esa arma tan rara que...

-¡ACE!-

Viendo al frente...no podía creerlo...en la palma de la mano, cuando la persecución salió del bosque, el Cordarl tenía a Ace, en una especie de tanque. -...¿Cuando?-

[ _Es una lastima que no pueda decírtelo, pero, hemos asegurado a uno de los whispered, tengo ordenes de retirarme...Lee, así que..._ ]

-¡Como si te fuera a dejar irte solo así!- Apuntó, con las cuchillas, tenía una vaga posibilidad de evitar que se lo llevara sin dañar al chico, mínima. -¡Terminaré lo que debí hacer ese día! ¡No saldrás vivo de aquí!-

[ _No podía esperar menos de ti. Inténtalo._ ]

Claro que se coloró al chico al frente, escuchaba a Sabo gritar, que no fuera a hacerle daño a su hermano, ¡Pero no había otra opción! ¡Si lo dejaba...! No, eso era el último recurso... -R1 a ARX-12.-

[ _ARX-12, tengo el tanque en la mira_ ]

[ _Hei...¿Es necesario?_ ]

-Si fallo, por favor...-

[ _...Entendido._ ]

-...Sargento mayor, por favor.-

[ _Te acuerdas de mi rango en el equipo cuando quieres. Solo...asegúrate de que no sea necesario._ ]

-Afirmativo.-

[ _Tienes 10 segundos._ ]

La cuenta regresiva indicaba el momento en que, seguramente, el otro usaría su **sistema ECS** para hacerse invisible e indetectable, si dejaba que eso ocurriera, habría perdido. -¿Esa unidad posee...?-

« _Afirmativo Sargento._ »

-¿Yo...?-

« _Solo una unidad con Lambda Drive es capaz de dañarlo._ »

Tenía una oportunidad.

[ _Cinco...cuatro..._ ]

-Inicio de descarga eléctrica, concentralo en la cuchilla derecha.-

« _Afirmativo. Iniciando descarga. Cinco segundos antes de apagado de emergencia._ »

[ _Tres...dos..._ ]

Se lanzó, en el último momento, siendo recibido por el escudo, un escudo que cedió en cuestión de segundos, clavando esa cuchilla hasta el fondo, llegando a la cabina del piloto, absolutamente seguro de que llegó ahí, gritó que el cable se soltara, tratando de tomar a Ace pero...

[ _...Lastima._ ]

Fueron las últimas palabras de esa persona antes de...explotar y colapsar, lanzandole él al suelo para poder cubrir a Sabo que seguía en alguna parte del Raijin, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡R1 a todas las unidades...!- Golpeando la pantalla.- ¡ERA UN HOLOGRAMA! ¡Perdimos a...Portgas D. Ace...!-

Se habían llevado a uno.

Y por lo que podía asumir, si ya estaban tan lejos...

Él era el whispered que tenía que haber descubierto antes. -¡Conecténme con el Tuatha de Danann y traigan una unidad médica pronto! ¡Informe de daños, de bajas! ¡Quiero saber por qué estaba Akainu en ese maldito AS!-

El silencio reinó...escuchándose solo el crujir de las llamas que cubrían el Cordarl que yacía a unos metros suyo, y en el suelo, a Sabo, semi inconsciente por el movimiento brusco, cosa que...de alguna forma lo hacía molestarse más aún, golpeando de nueva cuenta la pantalla.

« _Recomiendo revisar al objetivo_.»

-...Abre la cabina.-

Salió de la unidad, bajando despacio y viendo al chico en el suelo, recibiendo una transmisión desde la unidad abierta del Raijin, mientras tomaba a Sabo en brazos y...se fijaba que al parecer solo tenía algunos rasguños, pero estaba...bien.

[ _R1, aquí el TDD-1_ ]

-R1 aquí, ¿Capitana?-

[ _Confirmamos que Portgas D. Ace es el whispered. Portgas D. Sabo estuvo dentro del campo del Lambda Drive sin efecto._ ]

-...Recibido. Esperaré instrucciones.-

El sonido mecánico de los AS acercándose parecía bastante lejano pese a que tardarían apenas segundos en alcanzarlos, su mente sin embargo se concentraba en los ojos recién abiertos de ese chico que parecía querer preguntar por sus hermanos. Pocas veces en la vida había sentido la necesidad de querer dejarle las malas noticias a alguien más...y aún así de su boca no salió nada, nada de lo que quería decir.

-Lo lamento.-

El llanto que siguió a eso...lo hizo pensar que...quizás debió haberse acercado más a Ace, desde el inicio.


	9. El inicio de lo inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con toda honestidad no entiendo qué pasó. La parte que correspondía a Ace iba a ser muy corta y simplemente fluyó algo que quería que todos tuvieran presente mientras siga esto, no es un don eso de ser whispered, es una maldición en el mejor de los casos.
> 
> Pero en fin, a lo que se va, siento que quedó mal a la vez que no demasiado(?), disfruten~

**Tuatha de Danann** ; Cámara de conferencias, 1 hora después del ataque.

-Capitana Nico, recibimos los informes de que ha perdido al whispered que se le encomendó asegurar.-

-Un error con graves consecuencias, **General Kokuoji** , lo tengo en claro.-

-¿Qué sabemos de la organización en cuestión?-

-No tenemos demasiados detalles, lamentablemente, inteligencia ya está trabajando en ello.-

-Necesitamos que aparezcan de nuevo.- Comentaba uno de los hombres que estaba en esa mesa, redonda, grande, llena de cargos importantes que miraban fijamente a la Capitana del Tuatha de Danann, recayendo en ella toda la responsabilidad de la operación fallada, pero ella no flaqueaba, se mantenía firme y directa.

-Ya he ordenado a mis unidades que vuelvan a la base con el whispered Monkey D. Luffy y...-

-Maa, Nico...espera...- Habló **Aokiji** , la persona que había cuidado de ella desde que su madre... -Tenemos un _plan_.-

-¿Un plan?-

-Considerando la situación lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es dejar que...muerdan un anzuelo, necesitamos acercarnos a ellos y acabarlos desde la raíz.-

-No comprendo muy bien lo que me están ofreciendo.-

-Capitana Nico, el whispered Monkey D. Luffy y el chico Portgas D. Sabo seguirán bajo vigilancia en su ciudad natal.-

Trafalgar se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, avanzando al frente. -Lamento la intromisión, pero podriamos perder...-

-Está claro, Trafalgar. Pero no estarán solos, el equipo de inteligencia ha aprobado la operación y tienen el permiso de intervenir de ser necesario.- Aunque, el chico no podía simplemente aceptar eso. -¿Alguna queja?-

-Si llega a fallar, no solo perderemos a un whispered.-

-Sugiero que usemos al otro chico.- Una voz más madura soltó de repente, grave, casi como si le hubiera costado siquiera mencionarlo, más aún así entendible, estaban hablando de su nieto.

-Teniente Garp.-

-...Si usamos al que no lo es y lo tratamos como si fuera uno será la perfecta forma de atraer a Constantan, según los datos, aún no sabían que Monkey D. Luffy es un whispered. Pero los tres estaban marcados.-

-Considerando que Portgas D. Sabo es alguien inteligente que no solo continua mejorando sus calificaciones, es más que obvio que serán capaces de imaginar que es uno.-

-Tardarán en aparecer, por ahora devolvamos a los chicos a su hogar, confiaré en usted, Teniente Garp.-

-Entendido.-

-Capitana.-

-...General, no volverá a sufrir una decepción de este tipo.-

-Eso espero.-

Los hologramas de todos los hombres presentes en la sala se fueron apagando uno a uno, dejando a la capitana por fin cinco minutos para respirar, descansando la espalda en el asiento y...cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, sin saber qué hacer, es cierto que no atacarían tan pronto, pero usar a los chicos de carnada no era algo que ella quería hacer precisamente. -Trafalgar.-

-¿Si, Capitana?-

-Quiero que Ussop y Suou se remitan a cuidar de Monkey D. Luffy la siguiente semana, debo de alistar los preparativos para traerlo aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta.-

-A sus ordenes.- Tras aquellas palabras y saludar con respeto a su capitana, se retiró hacía el pasillo, yendo a alistar el informe que le darían a la unidad **SRT** de asalto especial a la que pertenecían esos dos junto a Hei.

-Teniente Garp, informe a Hei acerca de Akainu, la organización y dele las ordenes siguientes...-

* * *

Entró en la unidad médica, viendo a Sabo que estaba sentado, viendo al frente sin decir palabra alguna, apretando los puños, con vendas por todo el cuerpo y parecía que quería seguir llorando y era incapaz de hacerlo, no sabiendo qué decirle porque siquiera lo veía, eso se suponía que sería un pacifico viaje y no un cambio radical en sus vidas, para él no era diferente, un error de misión ocurría siempre, hasta en los mejores momentos y encontrar la forma de solucionarlo era su trabajo, era diferente cuando se trataba de tener en cuenta personas externas...

Pero le habían enviado ordenes.

« _Tu orden es estar al lado de Portgas D. Sabo hasta que vayan por él. Se te informará qué hacer en el momento que eso ocurra. Las ordenes sobre Monkey D. Luffy han sido enviadas a 12 y 15, no hay necesidad de que te informemos también a menos que sea relevante. Procede con tu misión. Asegúrate de que parezca que él es un whispered, código de alerta roja. Sakazuki no está muerto_.»

Máxima seguridad y a la vez significaba algo simple, “Llama la atención cuánto te sea posible.” Lo último era ignorable por ahora, podía encargarse de él la próxima vez, mientras tuviera el Raijin en sus manos.

-...Sabo.-

-¿Dónde está Ace?-

-No tenemos idea.- Contestó inmediatamente. -Mi misión ahora mismo...- Guardó silencio, mirando a otro lado. -No, más bien...es mi deber, más allá de la misión, estar a tu lado y brindarte apoyo.-

-¿Qué clase de unidad militar no puede...? Ngh...-Se sujetó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir, llevándose las manos al rostro, escondiéndose de Hei. -¿Por qué nosotros? Dime...¡Desde el inicio tenía la sensación de que esto era porque los padres de...! Mis...-

-¿Porque los padres de Ace son de la ONU? Considerando las circunstancias, no sería difícil de pensarlo...pueden usarlo de rehén para que...-

-Pero...¡Si así fuera, ¿Por qué estabas _conmigo_ todo el tiempo?! ¡No viniste aquí a cuidar de él! ¡Si así hubiera sido habrías pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo, ¿No es verdad?!- Apuntándolo por fin con una mano, viéndolo, lleno de enojo, frustración, como si quisiera poder decir algo más, refrenándose de decir...probablemente miles de palabras hirientes, Hei parecía darse una idea de por qué lo hacía, aún con todo lo ocurrido, ese último mes en verdad lo habían pasado juntos y sido cercanos aún si le había mentido más de una vez. -...¿Por qué _nosotros_?-

-No tengo razones...no, en realidad, no tengo permiso de decírtelo.- Silencio.

El silencio entre ellos solía ser cómodo, de alguna forma, como si se tratara de una paz absoluta que podían tener solo entre ellos, o en ese mes al menos así había sido, ahora era como si Sabo quisiera herirlo de esa forma, naturalmente él no tenía razones para que ese comportamiento funcionará pero había algo que no podía negar...se sentía mal, no solo como soldado que había fallado radicalmente una misión, se sentía mal...en parte, hacía ese rubio que al parecer lo había visto desde ese día como un héroe que no dejaría que le pasara nada.

Por eso abrió de nuevo la boca, para que Sabo pudiera decir todo lo que quisiera, que no se contuviera de decirle que era su culpa, no es como si no hubiera recibido ya un regaño de parte de sus superiores por haber descuidado a Ace por una mínima posibilidad, Ussop sin embargo no paraba de culparse más aún...solo había salido dos segundos por algo de comer, a unos metros de ahí y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban bajo ataque.

Pero él no estaba cerca, no era culpa del rubio que lo había llevado lejos, era su propia culpa por no haber pensado que podría pasar algo, siempre puede pasar algo, no importando lo lejos que se esté de una zona riesgosa, todo puede cambiar en segundos, se dejó llevar demasiado.

Había sido _su_ error.

-Haremos todo, todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvar a tu hermano.- Habló, por fin. -No hay nadie más que tenga la culpa de el error de esta operación más que yo, así que está bien si me gritas, si me odias, mi misión es continuar a tu lado, no puedo irme, le hemos dado un reporte falso a los demás alumnos ya, tú eres el único consciente de esto y...-

-...¿Y?-

-Luffy...ahora mismo está hablando con su abuelo.- Evitando verlo lo dijo, mirando hacía un lado, abriendo apenas la puerta para que viera más lejos una unidad médica como esa donde estaba Luffy por ahora. -No puedo llevarte ahora mismo, pero tan pronto como terminen con él te llevaré y _no dejaré_ que te alejen de él.- Soltó, todo lo más rápido posible porque debía de mantener su cercanía con el chico de una u otra forma, debía de conservar esa confianza que se tenían para poder entrar a todos lados con él...más no recibió una respuesta al instante, como si el chico estuviera meditando las circunstancias, qué hacer ahora mismo, cómo actuar.

-¿Ussop?-

-¿Te diste cuenta de que él también era un infiltrado? Si vamos a ser tan obvios, creo que debería presentar una queja ante el control de mando.-

-No está mal, en realidad...mis padres eran militares de todos modos, no recuerdo casi nada de ellos pero si recuerdo que muchas veces iban personas a la casa pretendiendo ser amigos de la familia y no lo eran, estoy totalmente seguro de que uno de ellos los mató...aunque no me importa demasiado, nunca los quise de todas formas...mi hermano sigue vivo con los abuelos...-

-¿ _Hermano_?-

-¿No sabías?-

-...Nadie me...no...no, lo siento, no tenía idea.- Se disculpó, pero ya estaba por comenzar a gritarle a los de inteligencia acerca de esa falla en la información, ¿Desde cuándo el chico tenía un hermano de sangre del que ellos no tenían idea...? -¿Por qué no estás con él...?-

-Detalles. Tampoco somos hermanos de sangre, se lo dieron a mis padres un año antes de que el accidente ocurriera, mis abuelos se lo llevaron sin siquiera mirarme, así que no sé qué ocurrió en eso...de repente me llaman o me mandan postales, así que sé que tiene un año menos que yo considerando su grado escolar.- Se encogió de hombros. -Me dejaron solo, de todas formas...no me importa.-

Pero le importaba, o eso parecía querer gritar.

Aún así a él no le reclamaba.

-¿Por qué no me reclamas o culpas? Normalmente la gente tiende a hacer eso de una u otra forma...porque no te cuidé adecuadamente...-

-¿Gritarte me va a devolver a Ace ahora mismo? No. Pensé en hacerlo, quería romperte la maldita cara pero me veías de una forma tan estúpida como si quisieras que te reclamara para admitir que todo es tu culpa y no tener que ver como culpan a alguien más que...simplemente no pude hacerlo, ni quiero hacerlo...no quiero hablarte, quiero que desaparezcas y a la vez no tengo idea de qué hacer, solo tengo 17 años, Hei...con un carajo...¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que grite? Puedo hacerlo, pero ahora mismo solo quiero que me digan dónde mierda está mi hermano...- Tapándose el rostro, tomando aire, profundamente, antes de morderse el labio...apretando los puños. -Confío en ti...aún.-

-Eres más maduro de lo que...-

-¡No soy maduro! ¡No soy absolutamente nada de eso! ¡Eres solo un maldito mocoso de 17 años como yo! ¡Quizás de 16! ¡Tenemos la misma edad, no me sermonees! ¡No estoy haciendo esto porque en verdad sienta que no tienes la culpa! ¡Pero no quiero empezar a actuar como un imbécil como aquella vez! ¡¿ _Quién_ va a cuidar de Luffy si yo soy el que se derrumba?! ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Te has puesto a meditar que soy la única maldita persona que en realidad tiene en el jodido mundo? ¡No puedo dejarlo así!-

El sargento pareció entender entonces...no, Sabo no era maduro, en realidad era mucho más infantil que Ace en muchas cosas, o que Luffy en otras, era alguien explosivo y _visceral_ , alguien que soltaría todo en cualquier segundo pero había algo que si era, el hermano mayor de un chico que perdió ya a uno por tiempo indefinido y no se quería reducir a no hacer nada, no quería encerrarse, ¿No era así? Quería seguir adelante y ser capaz de mostrarse ante Ace como alguien que había soportado el infierno por el hermano menor.

-Eres fuerte.-

-Cierra la maldita boca.-

-No lo digo en broma, algo bueno tenías que tener.- Se hizo a un lado, notando que lanzaban hacía él un plato vacío de comida. -Eso es bueno, porque volveremos a casa ahora mismo, aunque a los demás les diremos que ambos fuimos tomados por los terroristas.-

-Entiendo, estaré encubriendo la verdad...-

-¿Quieres decir lo que de verdad pasó?- Lo vio negar. -En ese caso alistaré las cosas, te llevaré con Luffy y volveremos los tres a tu casa, si necesitas que me quede contigo puedo cuidar de ustedes, no te preocupes, bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a meterme a tu cama.-

Esta vez...el plato si le dio en la cara.

Valió la pena, porque le pareció notar una mínima sonrisa en el rostro de Sabo, lo cuál quería decir que aún en su preocupación y miedo, en verdad estaba luchando por no caer, demasiado bajo, porque tenía a Luffy ahí.

Él cuidaría de ellos, junto a su equipo, sin duda.

* * *

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, siquiera recordaba bien lo que había pasado, de repente todo había sido oscuridad a su alrededor, gritos...el techo se caía, Luffy gritaba también, él lo había empujado fuera de la habitación pero él no había podido salir...por alguna vuelta del destino no había pasado nada grave, únicamente se había quedado encerrado entre los escombros aún si el oxigeno se iba demasiado rápido, haciéndole perder la conciencia cuando escuchó pasos, o creyó que eran pasos, había estirado su mano hacía quién fuera que estuviera ahí, gritando en un intento de poder salir.

No es que tuviera miedo.

Como si él fuera un cobarde.

No podía morir ahí, ¿Qué sería de sus hermanos? No iba a dejarlos solo, no ahora, como si fuera tan fácil solo resignarse, salvar a alguien no significaba morir por él, porque eran las personas que lo querían, que dependían de él de una u otra forma.

Pero no recordaba mucho más que eso, le costaba además el poder abrir los ojos y sentía algo en la mitad de su rostro, de hecho se sentía flotar, como si su cuerpo estuviera en mitad de la nada.

Ruido y pasos, vagos, pero escuchaba, logrando abrir los ojos dos segundos, ¿Estaba en el _agua_? ¿Era por eso que no podía abrir sus ojos? ¿Por qué había luces al fondo? ¿Qué era...?

-¡...!- No pudo gritar, moviéndose y notando el agua del tanque agitarse, su boca estaba al parecer atrapada en un tipo de máscara para respirar rara, que deseaba quitarse pero no era tan idiota como para hacerlo aún en el líquido, lo veían ahora, varios hombres vestidos de negro y uno de blanco, parecía un doctor pero ni de cerca daba la apariencia de uno amable que le daría una paleta al terminar, no entendía nada, solo sonreían hacía él y al parecer hablaban más bajo, el vidrio del cuál estaba hecho el tanque no le permitía escuchar nada...desde cierto volumen, aún así lo más importante era saber de sus hermanos, de Sabo, de Luffy, ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Con quién estaban? ¿Sufrirían la misma situación?

Pensar no servía ahora, alzó las manos, aún si no sabía cómo es que seguía flotando en ese tanque, con la violencia con la que se movía y golpeaba el tanque, aún si su cuerpo seguía adormilado, entumecido incluso, la presión del agua no lo dejaba usar toda su fuerza y no podía apoyar pie dado que siquiera había tratado de ver si tocaba el suelo, tratando de usar su cuerpo contra el tanque, sin resultado alguno, apretando los dientes aún dentro de la máscara, mirando cuál un animal cautivo vería a su captor a uno de los hombres armados del otro lado del vidrio, golpeando el contenedor de nuevo cuando algo pasó, empezó a escuchar varios...sonidos que le recordaban al inicio de una computadora.

« _Este lugar será destruido._ »

¿Qué era eso?

Una voz, imágenes, no...escenas más bien, cuál si estuviera viendo una película, pero no conocía a esas personas, no entendía nada, solo sufría un tremendo dolor de cabeza, razón por la cuál se la sujetaba, agitándose como un pez, sin poder parar, parecía que le dolía y no paraba, la información no paraba o pararía...eso lo sabía, iba a llegar, cada vez más fuerte, más intensa.

« _Él está aquí._ »

¿ _Quién_?

« _No eres **tú**._ »

¿De _quién_ hablaba?

¿ ** _Quién_ ** hablaba?

Una voz que sonaba conocida, una voz que le causaba paz y a la vez dolor, ¿Por qué sentía que lo sabía y a la vez que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando? Fuera sin embargo parecían tener una idea bien clara de qué era lo que estaba entrando en su cabeza, pero no le dirían nada, hasta que de repente todo paró, dejándolo agotado, sin fuerzas de momento para seguir peleando y el agua empezó a bajar, entrando alguien más, una persona _alta_ y de cabello negro con alguien a su lado, de nuevo intercambiaron palabras que él no sabía sobre qué eran, solo siendo capaz de caer al suelo, en el fondo del tanque, sentado, la máscara para respirar se alejó despacio de su rostro.

-Parece que tu encriptamiento es peor de lo que esperábamos, Portgas D. Ace.- ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? Con suerte podía enfocarlo adecuadamente, pero si fue capaz de alzar una mano y el dedo de en medio para que supiera cuánto le importaba. -Nada mal. **Marco**.-

-Señor.-

-Llévalo a...su suite.- La voz y el tono le demostraban que _no_ era un suite con internet y TV de paga, para su mala suerte. -Tendrás el turno de noche para vigilarlo, espero comprendas el por qué te estoy confiando esto. Mr. Silver espera resultados prontos.-

-Entendido, señor.- Ese hombre era rubio, alto, se notaba que era mayor que él pero no podía hacer nada para oponerse a que lo levantara, aún si en su mareo se dio cuenta de que no lo maltrataron, atribuyéndolo únicamente a su estado más inconsciente que consciente. -¿Puedes caminar?- Un gruñido fue todo lo que soltó, sin verlo. -Supongo que deberé de cargarte...-

-Estamos en un **Ilyushin-Il 76** , el tamaño de esta mierda es suficiente para no querer caminar un solo paso más. ¿Crees que necesito que me lleves? Si fuera a saltar ahora mismo debería de encontrar las salidas de emergencia, considerando que es de uso militar...no, de hecho es una variante del **Il-76MF** , ¿Verdad? No voy a huir, no puedo.- Aún cuando todo eso salió de su boca, ni él lo entendía, siendo honestos. -40 toneladas de equipamiento exacto es lo que debería de llevar, pero la mejora incluía 20 más, así que si quiero saltar de aquí debo de trazar un plan para ir desde aquí hasta la cola, lo que significaría tener que enfrentar a un total de 15 a 30 hombres armados, con 30 se cumpliría el hecho de ser 60 toneladas, o más exactamente, 58.35.- Llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -La poca turbulencia, estás jodiéndome...esto no va a la Unión, no hay forma de que puedas meter esto en un país extranjero.-

-Me parece que no estás acostumbrado al « _susurro_ »- Lo tomaron en brazos al final, mientras él seguía tratando de asimilar todo lo que salía de su boca, que no parecía parar. -Si no dejas de escucharlo pronto, no volverás más-yoi.-

¿Qué...coño era eso?

-Si pudiera frenar el «susurro» después de un despertar ocasionado por las ondas de satélite a mi cerebro y la sobre estimulación mental, que se resumen en un...despertar... _forzado_...no estaría sintiendo que me va...a explotar la cabeza. ¿Quisieras cargar esa computadora de allá en tu cabeza? Quizás así entiendas la mitad de lo que estoy diciendo, ser infe-....ngh....¡Me duele!- Se llevó ambas manos, hacía su cabeza, apretando, queriendo parar, mientras lo llevaban despacio hacía una habitación que no conocía y de la cuál no iba a poder salir, ¿No debería de saltar y comenzar a golpear a todo aquél que se pusiera en su camino? Su instinto, quien él era le decía eso, pero ese «susurro» no paraba de decirle que era diferente, que él no tenía forma de huir de ahí, que no iba a poder evitar nada de eso, su destino estaba marcado, debía de...dar...los...

-Tu eres Portgas D. Ace.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo a ese hombre que lo tenía en brazos, notando por primera vez en ese rato que llevaba un traje, pegado, que servía de muy poco ya que no poseía nada más encima y estaba mojado, esa cosa dejaba ver perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo, con patrones raros por este, una especie de sensores infrarrojos en puntos clave que habían ayudado a la estimulación...

¿Estimulacíon?

-...Soy...un whispered, ¿Verdad?- Soltó, con una voz que demostraba que lo entendía, ahora, viendo alrededor, ni un alma. -No sabía que yo, idiota como soy, podía ser...-

-Sigues siendo tú-yoi.-

-Para ser miembro de un equipo que me ha secuestrado, actúas bastante tranquilo y amable conmigo.-

-No estás siendo realmente violento.-

-Mi cuerpo no reacciona.-

-¿No tienes más opción?-

-Soy una pieza importante, si me conectan a una unidad de...de...agh.-

-Si te conectasen al **TAROS** , probablemente serías capaz de revelar más conocimiento del actual, pero por ahora si sigues así tomarás una pistola y te matarás o acabarás vegetando-yoi- Lo vio presionar un botón que ahora mismo no tenía ganas de mirar demasiado fijamente, seguramente terminaría descifrando el procedimiento y unas dieciséis formas de salir huyendo de ese lugar solo para llegar a un DEAD END y volver a la habitación, de hecho, ya lo había pensado.

Mierda.

No quería todo el conocimiento del mundo.

No quería saber eso.

No quería tener la capacidad de leer la mente, no quería poder ver más allá de esos cinco minutos.

Quería volver a casa. Con sus hermanos. Fallar las clases aún así, quería ser Ace, ese idiota que no podía siquiera leer la mitad de una página de un libro, porque odiaba estudiar, pero se sentía tan mal...tan horriblemente mal...¿Qué demonios era eso?

« _Eres un elegido, acéptalo._ »

¡¿Y perderse a si mismo?! ¡No va a ver a todos como si fueran inferiores, nadie lo era, todos eran buenos o malos en algo! No podía pelear, no podía reaccionar como quería porque su mente misma estaba ya dándole más batalla de la que nunca esperó.

-...Quiero irme a casa.- Soltó, mientras se veía envuelto en una habitación blanca, pura, llena de cristales alrededor, una jaula de blanco infinito dónde solo se tenía a si mismo y esa voz en su mente que no se iba o se iría.

En todos sus años de vida, que no eran muchos pero si los necesarios para poder decir que había sido buena aún con sus altibajos, nunca había pensado que llorar era la mejor opción que tenía o la única opción que tenía.

Tenía 17 años, recién cumplidos. No era un adulto ni mucho menos, pero lo sabía, lo entendía ahora, estaba a un paso de perderlo todo, de _morir_ , de en verdad desaparecer del mundo porque esa cosa comería su conciencia y jamás volvería a ver a sus hermanos, a su familia, siquiera a sus padres...aunque odiara tanto a su padre, aunque su madre no pudiera estar siempre cerca, no es que realmente los culpara, odiaba al viejo por siempre anteponer otras cosas sobre su madre, sobre él.

Pero ahora solo quería que aparecieran.

Que alguien llegara.

Se llevó las manos al rostro...primero cubierto por una sola, para no sollozar, luego las dos para cubrirse los ojos mientras soltaba a llorar como un niño cualquiera, asustado, gritando, rogando por volver a su hogar, por Sabo, por Luffy...por papá, por mamá.

-¡Solo quiero seguir siendo yo! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero escuchar! ¡Saquen esto de mi cabeza! ¡No quiero vivir así!-

El hombre a su lado no decía nada...lo escuchó irse y la puerta cerrarse.

Estaba solo.

Absolutamente solo.

-Solo eres un niño, ¿No es así?- Su voz se escuchó como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse, a esos ojos azules, ese rostro que parecía arrepentido de lo que ocurría, de no poder ayudarle...¿Por eso se quedó? ¿Por eso lo recibió en brazos cuando no le quedaba más? No tenía idea y no le importaba, solo lloró, aferrándose a lo poco, poco que pudiera en ese lugar.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido en los brazos de esa persona, pero si sabía que al menos así, no escuchaba, nada llegaba a su mente.

Y Marco se quedó en ese lugar, apretando la mano de un niño que acababa de conocer y que pronto terminaría, sin duda, como los demás en ese lugar: _Como una maquina que no puede actuar por su propia cuenta_ ; viendo alrededor, tras esos cristales enormes, varios chicos de la edad de Ace conectados a máquinas y computadoras.

Todos eran whispered.

Todos _habían sido normales_ alguna vez.

Y todos terminaban, _así_.


	10. Cambio de planes: Soledad

-Así que ha comenzado a perder la razón.- Un chico hablaba, detrás de un hombre alto, de cabello negro largo y que parecía estar cubriéndolo en todo momento, podría decirse que era su guardaespaldas. -No es bueno, si queremos entrar en **YAMSK-11** necesitamos que se mantenga intacto mentalmente, ¿Comprenden?-

-Mr. Silver, si me permite...-

-Me asombra tu entereza pese a que has vivido ya varias veces el ver cómo cada uno de ellos se destruye desde el interior, Marco.-

-Precisamente, me encantaría sugerir algo-yoi- Tomó aire, profundamente, el hombre rubio sabía que podían disparar a matar si su proposición no era razonable o hacía enojar a uno de los altos manos de Constantan, pero valía la pena el intento. -¿Podría dejar que yo me encargue del chico y no someterlo a _más_ pruebas hasta llegar a Italia para que usted se pueda hacer cargo de él en la mansión-yoi? Se ha aferrado a mi, de alguna forma, sé que es un whispered...pero no tiene amigos o familia ya cerca.- Mantuvo la respiración contenida, incluso, al momento que uno de los soldados ahí presentes amenazó con apuntarle con el rifle.

-Me decepcionas, Marco.- El guardaespaldas habló. -Después de todo lo que...-

-Un segundo.- El chico habló apenas, meditando. -Es normal que ustedes no lo entiendan, humanos.- Se reía, bajo. -Cuando la más horrible desesperación afecta a un whispered, su estado mental se debilita...¿Sabes cuál es la droga más eficiente en el mundo?-

-Me temo que no, solo sé acerca de matar, Mr. Silver.-

-Es una pena. _Amor_. ¿Lo sabes tu, Marco? No hay nada que se pueda interponer entre el amor.-

-No tenía idea, Mr. Silver...solo pensaba que algo de estabilidad mental y un amigo podría ayudarle-yoi-

-Por eso eres un humano, como todos.- Tomó aire, como si les tuviera lástima...suspiró, negando, murmurando cosas similares a palabras que le dirías a un animal moribundo, “ _Pobrecitos, pobres_ ” -No es una mala sugerencia, es una buena noticia que haya sido capaz de llorar contigo...quiero que te acerques a él, todo lo posible, que seas tanto para él que incluso sus hermanos queden en segundo plano, quiero que hagas lo que yo no puedo.-

-¿Enamorarlo, señor?-

-¡Exacto!- Una risa que rozaba lo insano llenó el lugar, sin que nadie interrumpiera continuó sin parar, soltando cosas como que eso en verdad no existía, tal cuál cómo lo había mencionado, era solo una droga, algo que consumías para que tu mente no se debilitara, el cariño y el aprecio solo eran dados mientras fuera útil, cualquier terminaría abandonando a quién fuera a costa de su propia vida.

Al menos alguien entre los presentes se preguntaba si en verdad, todos los whispered...eran así en el fondo.

Su misión aún así fue bien clara: Estar a un lado de Ace hasta que este comiera, se calmara un poco y aceptara hablar con Mr. Silver que se encargaría de lo demás, quién sabe, le dijeron, quizás él sería parte de esa maravilla que buscaban si ese chico era el indicado. No tenía idea de qué hablaba el chico que era parte de los altos cargos de la organización pero si había entendido lo que tenía que hacer, caminando por los pasillos de la nave...recordando lo que Ace había soltado de repente tras haber obtenido la capacidad de saberlo todo.

Presionó el botón y abrió la puerta, entrando solo para ver al chico con un...marcador, había encontrado la forma de abrir uno de los cajones de esa habitación que parecía un cuarto de pruebas para los de su tipo, estaba trazando cosas en el suelo, sin prestarles atención en realidad, se veían mezclas de ruegos y formulas, planos junto a una escritura más burda que demostraba el estado mental que realmente tenía.

Sabía que esos eran planes para escapar, porque podía ver mil rutas tachadas y varias veces la palabra “muerto”. No se había equivocado el día anterior, en efecto estaban en un avión de la Unión ***** , mejor conocida como Rusia, ahora mismo se dirigían a una mansión situada en Italia que funcionaría como base de operaciones mientras lograban convencer al whispered de que trabajara para ellos, la diferencia es que...efectivamente, no podías pasar un avión así de país a país sin los papeles necesarios y ellos tenían todo lo necesario para entrar de todas formas, un sistema ECS que les permitiría llegar a una pista privada.

Por eso ese había sido el modelo escogido para el transporte de los posibles candidatos a...

-No tengo hambre. Estoy cerca de resolver el encriptado nivel 5 de la puerta así que en unos quince minutos podría irme de aquí, tomar posesión de un rifle de asalto y matarlos a todos si me muevo acorde a la form...- Una mano se puso en medio de su escribir, el chico alzó el rostro y abrió la boca queriendo reclamar, recibiendo una cucharada de estofado, con mucha carne.

-Sabes que no puedes salir-yoi- Callándolo para que volviera un poco a ser quién realmente era, dejar que esas voces lo dominaran no era nada bueno y dejarlo ser por demasiado tiempo solo lograría que perdiera su identidad. -Deja de pensar en formulas matemáticas, nada de eso sirve al momento real-yoi-

-...¿Por qué?- Tragó, pero su mente seguía en un constante balanceo entre **él** y “ _el whispered_ ”, demostrándose en sus ojos que de repente parecían apagarse, como si se estuviera resignando a dejarse ganar, pero por momentos volvía a ser él, tratando de luchar por ser quien dominara. -No importa si no tengo un dispositivo...holografico...yo...-

-En realidad no entiendes nada, ¿Verdad?- Palmeándole la cabeza. -Eres un idiota, lo dijiste-yoi, así que no deberías de forzarte tanto a pensar así, ¿No es así cómo te gusta vivir? Deberías solo aceptar que yo no dejaré que te hagan daño.-

-Tú eres parte de las fuerzas de Constantan, no soy tan imbécil, no necesito un cerebro prodigioso para que me de cuenta de eso...¿Y qué hay con ese “Yoi”? ¿No tienes un tic menos deforme?- Las voces callaron, pese a todo, dejándolo totalmente confundido por la cantidad de información que quedaba dentro suyo aún. -Solo estás cuidando de mi para que mi mente no se quiebre.-

No era mentira lo que el chico decía, eso si, estaba evitando que su mente se quebrara, suspirando al ser descubierto y apoyándose en la pared del lugar, viéndolo tomar el marcador de nuevo...pero parecía que no sabía que empezar a escribir...

-Mis hermanos...-

-No están aquí.-

-¿Siguen en casa?- Volteó apenas, viéndolo.

-No tenemos idea, ¿Piensas que iremos por ellos-yoi?- Lo vio asentir. -¿Alguno de ellos es...?-

-No creo.- Aunque ahora tenía sus dudas sobre algunas cosas, moviéndose para tomar la bandeja de comida. -¿Fingirás ser amable conmigo mientras me acostumbre o algo? No quiero eso, no necesito la lástima de nadie ni la quiero, no soy alguien tan débil...- Aunque decirlo era fácil, oponerse al susurro no tanto, ya había estado horas en eso y siquiera había logrado contener los momentos en que empezaban esas palabras casi encriptadas a atacarlo, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

« _Morirá_.»

Se puso blanco de repente, viendo una, otra...y otra vez la misma escena, un jardín, alguien tomaba su mano y corrían, la luz no lo dejaba ver bien al salir de ese jardín, escuchaba muchas voces, una en especial gritándole que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien, y de repente rojo, rojo manchando todo a su vista, pero a la vez sentía como si no fuera él quien corría, y siempre era igual, con ligeros cambios de angulo, con sus gritos rogando porque parase, por no ir por ahí, pero era inevitable, de todas formas la persona que iba frente a él terminaba en el suelo, muerta...muerto.

« _No puedes huir._ »

-Cállate.-

-¿Ace?-

-Cállate. Cállate. Cállate. Huiré. Huiré. Me iré de aquí...me iré, saldré huyendo. No hay forma de que me deje llevar a ese lugar.-

«Morirás. No puedes huir. Morirá. Por tu culpa. Es tu culpa. Desde un inicio.»

-¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Se levantó de golpe, sosteniéndose la cabeza, sacundiéndose, buscando alrededor, como si quisiera ver de dónde venía la voz, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Marco lo sostuvo. -¡Déjame, déjame! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Nadie va a morir por mi! ¡Nadie!-

-¡Deja de escuchar-yoi!-

-¡TU NO ESCUCHAS! ¡¿QUÉ SABES TÚ, HUMANO?!- Pero ahí fue dónde al parecer por su propia cuenta...se controló, parando de golpe, apretando los puños. -No...yo...¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡Tú de verdad...!- Pero...lo abrazaron con fuerza, y él...él no podía pelear, estaba cansado, todo el tiempo, estaba agotado, no quería saber nada, no quería escuchar, no quería más imágenes, no quería nada.

El hombre rubio solo podía abrazarlo, apoyar su cabeza en la del menor y...acariciar su espalda, sin saber exactamente por qué, había ahí una sensación de que no podía dejar a ese chico solo, más allá de la misión, más allá de todo...no quería verlo destruirse y volverse como lo que estaba tras los cristales enormes que cubrían cada rincón de la habitación.

Aunque detrás de uno, sin que él se diera cuenta, un chico sonreía.

-Mr. Silver, creo que ya obtuvimos la respuesta. Hace falta corroborar.-

-Aterrizaremos de emergencia mañana, ya sabes...cerca de ese enorme parque, lo llevaremos a pie desde entonces.-

-Informaré a Sakazuki que inicie los preparativos para el siguiente paso.- Ambos se dieron la vuelta, dejando de observar la habitación, caminando hacía la sala de control. -Si puedo cuestionar. ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

La respuesta fue tan directa que nunca más se atrevería a cuestionar absolutamente nada, porque era verdad, todo estaba programado para que ocurriera de una forma en especifico. Todo.

* * *

-¿Exactamente _qué_ estás haciendo?- Preguntaba Sabo, frente al edificio de la escuela, viendo a Hei encima de una silla, pegando algo en la pared del consejo estudiantil. -...Oye...si...-

-Es una escucha.-

-...-

-Así siempre sabremos quién...-

-¡¿Y qué pasó con tu “ _NO VAYAS A DECIRLE A NADIE_ ”?!- Lo regañó, llevándose una mano al rostro y...suspiró, sintiendo una enorme jaqueca, no había dormido para nada, seguía preocupado, Luffy tampoco parecía estar bien y quería ir a buscar a Ace y...aún así no podían hacer nada, solo quedarse ahí, esperando por saber si su hermano volvería en algún momento. No tenía ganas de seguir...peleando con ese idiota, ni quería saber qué hacía a plena luz del día. -Olvídalo...no tengo...ganas.-

-También hay un lector infrarrojo en la puerta.-

-...Te odio.- Gruñó y...se acercó a él, que parecía seguir de todas formas...con la instalación de la escucha, pateando su silla. -Deja eso, tenemos clases...- Lo vio caerse pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo, luciendo tremendamente cansado, tan agotado que no quería hacer nada y lo hacía pese a todo.

Hei se daba cuenta de eso y aún desde el suelo, apenas alzó la voz. -Deberías volver a casa y descansar.-

-No quiero tu lástima, levántate y vayamos a clases, ¿No debes de cuidarme?-

-Es mi trabajo, si.- Se levantó, sacudiéndose. -De todas formas terminé de instalar esto.- Entendía por qué Sabo parecía estar por explotar y mentarle la madre en todas las formas que le fuera posible pero tampoco es como si fuera idiota, estaba haciéndolo todo con _absoluta intención_ , querían que el enemigo pensara que estaban tan desesperados por encontrarlos que estaban descuidándose al máximo y solo actuando como idiotas, de esa forma había una mayor probabilidad de que el enemigo diera un paso en falso que pudiera darles la victoria, pero no podía decirle eso a Sabo, así que lidiaría con su pesadez y fastidio un poco. -Aún así, no te ves nada bien...hacerte daño a ti mismo no será de...-

- _Ya_. Lo sé.- Se apoyó en la pared. Masajeandose la frente, apretando los dientes, era obvio, quería gritar, quería llorar y solo quedarse en un sitio a llorar, no tenía idea de si volvería a ver a su hermano, si estaba bien, qué le harían, siquiera podía preguntarle a Luffy, porque al parecer Ussop era como un perro guardián y le pidieron que no dijera nada más.

¿Por qué es él quién tiene que soportar esas cosas?

-Por cierto, no te preocupes si de repente me alejo de ti, tienes un transmisor en la ropa.- Puntuó, con cara de nada, viéndolo fijamente.

El rubio solo lo miró unos segundos, queriendo pensar que escuchó mal, que no estaba siendo vigilado en todo momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba...¿No había escuchas en su casa? Debía de haber, y cámaras, de repente abrazándose a si mismo, poniéndose...rojo por inercia porque, estaban vigilando hasta el más mínimo paso que...

Ay dios.

¡¿UN TRANSMISOR **EN SU ROPA**?!

-...¡E-Eso es inva-...!-

-En tu ropa interior.-

-...-

-Es muy pequeño, no te preocupes, hay incluso más discretos, nunca te darás cuenta de dónde está.- La cara de Sabo estaba volviéndose un poema, lo veía cuestionarse entre gritar, entre golpearlo o simplemente quedarse en estado catatónico pensando qué era lo que habían visto y escuchado de él. -Era broma.-

-¡ENTONCES NO LO DIGAS!- Le pegó por fin, aunque no tenía casi fuerza, así que Hei no debió de sentirlo, suspirando...sonriendo unos segundos. -...Idiota...- Comenzó a reír. -¡Pensaba que...! ¡Agh!-

-Si sigues tan tenso te harás más daño de lo que crees, estará todo bien, no puedo ayudar en la búsqueda pero ellos recuperarán a Ace, lo traerán de vuelta contigo, así que...confía en quienes te cuidamos.- Aunque no se movió de su posición, solo viéndolo reír y lentamente pasando a llanto de nuevo, alzando las manos en un intento de abrazarlo, porque imaginaba que eso necesitaba.

-¡Sabo-san! ¡Hei-san!- Tuvo que refrenarse, pues Vivi llegó. -¡Ah...! Sabo-san...¿Estás bien? ¡Espero que no estés molestándolo, Hei-san!-

-¿E-Eh...? ¿Por qué sería...?- Aunque veía que en los ojos de la chica había una petición de que le siguiera el juego. -Solo le decía que le puse un transmisor en los pantalones para escuchar cuando esté haciendo...¡Ah!- Empezaron a sacudirlo, entre lágrimas, que no dijera nada, que se quedara callado.

Las risas de Vivi y el escándalo que comenzaron a crear, atrayendo a más compañeros de clase que estaban tratando de animar al rubio hizo que la sensación de malestar del chico se redujera radicalmente, quedándose lloriqueando pero solo chillando que era por una basura en el ojo, él le palmeaba la espalda y pronto el chico más joven de la clase, el genio Chopper, se acercó también a abrazarlo.

Ese chico era muy querido en esa escuela, probablemente solo por eso sería capaz de soportar lo que fueran a tardar en encontrar al hermano, y cuando...tuviera que darle la noticia de que en realidad, no, no volvería a verlos.

Aunque se preguntaba si estaba bien, a ese punto, separarlos así nada más.

* * *

-¿Reporte de inteligencia?-

-SRT está actuando sin cuidado alguno como ordenó, capitana.- Law le entregaba a Robin un grupo de papeles, donde estaba el reporte de la semana del equipo de inteligencia. -Se ha asignado a **Wraith** como un ayudante extra para la vigilancia de la zona, el otro grupo mantendrá la vigilancia falsa junto al agente más experimentado.-

-Eso son buenas noticias. ¿Qué hay de Sakazuki?-

-Lamento informar que no tenemos idea a dónde fue. No estaba en ese AS desde el inicio, el Cordarl que recogimos parecía ser un modelo defectuoso, no tenemos idea de cómo lo controlaba.- El Teniente Garp continuaba revisando las imágenes y vídeos que habían sido capaces de recibir de parte del Raijin del Sargento Lee. -Tenemos otro problema, además.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Robin no había dormido bien esos días, recuperar al whispered era algo de máxima prioridad, no tenían idea de qué conocimiento poseía pero más que nada, cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en la mente...no equivalía a lo que le harían para que despertara por la fuerza, y ella misma había informado de un peligro que se acercaba a ellos más y más rápidamente, aún si no había hablado de ello con nadie más de su tripulación.

-Respecto al Raijin, lo trajimos de vuelta como ha sido indicado pero, es _imposible_ que otro piloto lo utilice. Sé que pedí que se le diera a Hei-ya por sus capacidades y...porque era el más adecuado para manejarlo aún en su fase incompleta pero...-

-Posee un Lambda Drive, que aún no tenemos idea de cómo funciona, capitana, pero se ha sincronizado con él, no hay nadie más que pueda usarlo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso no es todo Nico-ya- Se acomodó su sombrero moteado, tomando aire antes de tener que dar las noticias. -Las notas que dejó tu madre, la persona que logró desencriptarlas y utilizarlas...se ha suicidado. Ahora mismo eres la _única whispered_ que nos queda en COBALT.-

El rostro de la capitana pareció reflejar terror unos segundos, antes de volver a la compostura, apretando más aún los puños, cerrando los ojos y mirando al frente, desde su cabina de mando. -Comprendo. Es una perdida remarcable, necesitamos alguien más que sea capaz de crear o entender el Lambda Drive de esa manera.- Aquél que había sido encargado de crear el Raijin era un simple chico de 17 años más o menos, igualmente que la mayoría de los whispered actuales.

Ella lo había rescatado junto a COBALT, lo habían puesto a trabajar para ellos, alejándolo de su familia y...el resultado era el esperado, no soportaban eso y las voces eran más fuertes que ellos, orillandolos a matarse.

No es que a ella no le importara, pero tampoco podía dejarse caer por cada pérdida que ocurriera en su mando, o en la organización, ella solo se encargaba de una división, pero esa división tenía el tamaño suficiente como para que un error o una falta de cuidado se volviera en su contra, no podía perder la compostura solo por un whispered más.

Era una especie de tortura que había aceptado al momento de asumir el cargo, para bien o para mal.

-Tenemos informes de un avión cambiando su rumbo cerca de medio día, cruzando la frontera de Turquía, capitana.-

-Pasando por ahí...¿Tenemos una pista de su aerolínea?- La negación la hizo alertarse, cerrando los ojos mientras meditaba, levantándose. -Quiero que sigan de cerca ese transporte.-

-¿Irás a descansar?- La capitana solo asintió, tomando aire pesadamente. -¿Escuchas algo?-

-No demasiado.-

-Duerme un rato, estar más tiempo despierta arriesgará tu salud, Nico-ya, me encargaré de todo aquí, te informaremos en caso de código rojo o si encontramos al whispered.-

-Naranja. No dejes que llegue a rojo, en cualquier caso, estaré cerca del TAROS, si algo ocurre asumiré el control desde ahí.- La cabina entera ofreció un saludo a la capitana mientras se alejaba de esta, saliendo al pasillo y viendo a todos ir de lado a lado...acababan de anclar hacía un rato en la base naval, pero no se alejaba o dejaba que todos abandonasen el submarino aún, en cualquier momento deberían de salir al mar y apoyar a cualquier equipo que fuera necesario en la búsqueda.

Por eso solo caminó a su habitación dentro del mismo complejo.

Escuchó el ruido de tacones, avanzando a toda velocidad, sonrió apenas se percató de lo que eso significaba. -¿Molesta?- Ladeando el rostro, viendo una chica con gafas, unos enormes ojos naranja que la miraban de vuelta y en sus manos varios reportes.

-¡Molesta es poco! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero hemos perdido?! No, no solo eso, quiero que sepas que tu tío no nos da dinero, no tengo dinero para reparaciones, la chatarra que mandaste a la última misión no enciende si no está el idiota que sigue viviendo la vida escolar a nuestras expensas y yo soy la que tiene que revisar los datos de la ruta que tomó ese maldito para ver si puedo darme una idea de dónde está el whispered.-

-Veo que tus quejas no llegaron a oídos de Investigación.-

-¡Soy la Comandante de las fuerzas de tierra y de navegación! ¡¿Crees que estoy contenta?!- Pero dejó de gritar al ver lo cansada que su capitana estaba, siguiéndola hasta la habitación. -Si estás tan agotada, deberías dejar de preocuparte por un rato...no te hará bien y no podemos quedarnos sin...-

-Sabes lo que pasó con el chico de armamento, ¿No?-

-Todo lo sé, normalmente prefiero dolares pero...-

-Estaré bien, Nami, por favor, sigue tu trabajo...necesitamos saber dónde está ese chico.-

-Robin...- Se acercó, unos pasos hasta pegarse a su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en esta, cerrando los ojos. -En cuanto termine, ¿Te gustaría que venga contigo?-

-Sería un placer...- Se relajó, más de lo que uno podría esperar, girándose para ver mejor a esa mujer que tan preocupada estaba.

Nami, una genio del clima y de navegación, originalmente parte del departamento de Investigación pero con los contactos necesarios pidió ser enviada al Tuatha de Danann, tras conocerse ambas en una prueba de armas basadas en señales de calor, logrando que fuera más fácil diferenciar de humanos a zonas donde habían estado, no era lo que ella quería pero el dinero que recibía le permitía pagar cosas que solo entre ellas dos sabían, Robin además la ayudaba cuando quería ir a casa a ver a su familia por una temporada, encubriendo su verdadero trabajo y permitiendole, dentro de lo posible, viajar por el mundo cuando no era sumamente requerida en la cabina de mando, en todo caso, se habían conocido y habían hablado.

 _Horas y horas_.

La capitana jamás se había sentido tan a gusto hablando tanto con nadie sin preocupaciones, de cualquier cosa.

Se repitió por días.

-Me aseguraré de que no tengas más estrés cuando termine.- Soltándola al verla girarse y empujándola dentro de la habitación, apegándose más a ella para poder ponerse de puntas y robarle un beso, suave, casto, una promesa de que más tarde le daría todo lo que necesitara para estar tranquila y poder enfrentar todo lo necesario.

Su relación era esa, ninguna de las dos decía nada en voz alta pero era obvio, no se llamaban amantes pero a solas incluso se tomaban de las manos y podían perderse horas dedicándose únicamente a ellas.

-...Me pregunto qué haría en caso de que no estuvieras aquí.- Acariciándole una mejilla en un gesto más tierno del que pretendía dar, pero agradecida por los mimos prometidos. -Date prisa. Me encantará recibirte más tarde si nada pasa.-

-No tardaré nada, molestaré un poco a Trafalgar-...digo, al Teniente. Si me disculpa...Capitana.- Guiñando un ojo se dio vuelta, contoneándose como si buscara tentarla, o solo darle una buena vista antes de que durmiera.

Robin negó, riéndose bajito, sentándose en un enorme sofá que había en ese lugar, cerrando los ojos.

No tenía ánimos de ir a la cama, o más bien, no creía ser capaz de llegar.

Solo quería descansar un rato, y ese lugar bastaba.

Cerró los ojos, pensando, podía usar su mente y sus poderes para buscar a Ace pero no tenía idea de si le afectaría que ella se entrometiera en su mente y no controlaba eso del todo por si misma a relativa distancia. No se arriesgaría.

Solo podía confiar en su equipo.

Después de todo, eran los mejores.

* * *

-Una vuelta así de repentina alertará a Cobalt de nuestra posición, Mr. Silver.- Tenía un mal, muy mal presentimiento por este cambio de rumbo, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, simplemente debía de mantenerse a raya y obedecer como siempre...aún si al menos podía quejarse, un poco.

-Quiero que lo noten, en realidad...me pregunto qué serán capaces de hacer para recuperar una fuente tan valiosa de información, por cierto...necesitaré un rato a solas con Portgas D. Ace en un rato.-

-En cuanto despierte informaré-yoi, pero...no entiendo por qué revelar nuestra posición.- Y por la cara que le veía al otro hombre, tampoco parecía muy contento con eso pero, había algo más grande en juego en ese lugar.

-Mi plan era llevar al chico a la mansión y después salir rumbo a YAMSK-11- Meciéndose en la silla, antes de levantarse, girándose, mirando a Marco con el único ojo que le funcionaba aún. -Pero he decidido que este chico es quién estábamos buscando, estoy casi seguro, solo necesito hablar un momento con él y...podremos poner rumbo a el origen de todo.-

Eso...eso no estaba bien.

-¿Alguna queja, Marco?-

-...No estoy muy seguro de entender por qué decirme esto únicamente a mi...es...un honor-yoi.-

Parecía que esa era la reacción que ambos esperaban, o eso podía percibir por las sonrisas de ambos, ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo podían ser tan descuidados? Pero si adelantaban su plan...no iba a haber forma de...

-Lo que preguntarás a continuación, no puedo responderlo, Marco.- Lo miraba, tan intensamente como si con ese único ojo, de color verde, pudiera saber todo de él, haciéndolo retroceder, algo asustado, en el fondo al menos pero estaba seguro que...ese chico podía sentirlo. -Pero si puedo decirte algo...no solo quiero cumplir una única meta.- Suspiró. -¿Lo sabes no? ¿De mi hermana?-

-Creería haber escuchado que...se llama Suou.- La sonrisa de Shion se expandió. -¿No es aquella niña que Cobalt engañó diciéndole que usted murió?- O eso decía el chico.

Unos años atrás en la Unión, a unos kilómetros de dónde había ocurrió unos 17 años atrás, más o menos, un experimento altamente secreto...había llegado Cobalt a detener un proyecto en el que un chico había tomado el control de toda la milicia de la zona, exigiendo entrar a la zona restringida o iniciarían un conflicto armado con todas las provincias más cercanas; el chico en cuestión que dirigía a todos había dado no solo la mejor tecnología posible bajo las condiciones en las que estaban...claro que cuando llegaron las fuerzas especiales se les informó que era un acto terrorista en busca de una guerra civil.

¿Por qué?

Porque no cualquiera sabe de YAMSK-11 y de su secreto.

Los padres de **Shion** y **Suou Pavlichenko** habían trabajado en ese lugar y huyeron tras el “accidente” de milagro, apenas.

Momentos antes de que ocurriese, al parecer la madre de los chicos se sentía mal, el malestar no paraba de aumentar y fue llevada a un auto desde el cuál irían hasta un hospital en el siguiente distrito, según parece, fue el día que supo que estaba embarazada pero...cuando dio a luz estaba demasiado débil y murió en el parto.

El padre había mantenido en lo posible las investigaciones sobre YAMSK-11, pero nada salía a la luz hasta que años más tarde Shion, uno de los gemelos que había tenido su difunta esposa años atrás, lo descubrió trabajando...se dice y él mismo admite que mató a su padre, Suou lo vio y la tuvo que encerrar, porque Shion adoraba a su hermana, por sobre todas las cosas...o eso decía.

La base dónde él estaba cuando fueron a detener el dicho acto terrorista había volado en pedazos gracias a los M6 enemigos, pero de él no quedó rastro y...eso había sido porque...

-De no ser por Lucci, no estaría vivo ahora mismo.-

 **Rob Lucci** , un hombre que apareció de la nada, asesino profesional, militar despiadado, y obedecía a un chico de 16 años.

-Tuve suerte de dar contigo antes de que murieras.-

-Sabía que llegarías por mi, de otra forma...habría huido, pero está bien...¿No te lo dije?-

Al parecer la confianza que se tenían mutuamente era demasiado profunda y, la lealtad de asesino dependía en algo que no podía desafiar.

Marco no sabía qué podría ser eso.

-Mi pregunta sigue en pie...Mr. Silver.-

-Tu curiosidad es impresionante...pero está bien, ¿Tú también quieres recuperar algo, no?- Ofreciéndole una mano, pero el mayor dudaba, no queriendo dar un paso. -Lucci, intimidas a uno de mis mejores hombres.-

-Lo lamento. Los dejaré solos.- No dudó un segundo en irse, cerrando la puerta incluso.

-Marco, Marco...¿No perdiste a tu familia hace años? Has tenido suerte de que fuera yo quién te encontrara, en ese campo de entrenamiento de mercenarios...te dije que...-

-Me llevarías a un mundo _perfecto_ -yoi.-

-¿No estamos cerca de cumplirlo?-

-Si, lamento dudar, mis más sinceras disculpas.- Evitó verlo en lo posible, pero tomando su mano, arrodillándose, mordiéndose el labio unos segundos porque ese chico...se creía alguna especie de Rey, de repente, había momentos dónde enserio recordaba a un niño y... -Lo llevaré dónde Ace ahora mismo-yoi.-

-Muchas gracias.- Caminando, soltando a Marco. -Por cierto.-

-¿Si?-

-Sería maravilloso si Ace se enamora de ti y tú de él.-

-¿Disculpe?-

Una risa fue toda su respuesta, mientras salía de la habitación, Marco se quedó dudoso un momento, viendo su mano, apretando el puño y...avanzando fuera, viendo a Lucci y Shion en el pasillo, guiándolos a ambos hacía la habitación de Ace, presionando el botón de entrada para que el menor pasara, quedándose tanto Lucci como él fuera, guardando la puerta, lado a lado.

-Escuché que eres bastante cariñoso con este en cuestión, Marco.-

-...Es un poco más niño que los demás-yoi.-

-¿Te gustan así?-

-...No sé de qué estás...- Sentía la mirada inquisidora del otro, incomodándose bastante pero teniendo que responder, algo golpeado, contrario a su manera de ser tan tranquila. -No jodas, no me gustan los niños-yoi...solo...es...- ¿Qué era?

Honestamente estaba...en un enorme dilema. Desde el segundo que vio a ese chico sintió que ya lo conocía, más aún, ese chico se lo había dicho en la charla pasada, se sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida o similar, como si hubiera esperado una vida por conocerlo, y él no podía mentir...sentía algo que lo hacía acercarse más y más a Ace, no quería que le hicieran daño, no quería que fueran a lastimarlo, sobre todo...no quería que fuera llevado a ese lugar de muerte y que estaba cubierto por una enorme sombra de la cuál no podría cuidarlo.

-Heh.-

-Cierra la boca.- Gruñó, debiendo ser divertido para el otro.

“ _Por alguna razón, estoy bien a tu lado._ ”

Eso había dicho Ace...¿Cuál había sido su respuesta?

“ _Me encantaría seguir a tu lado._ ”

Apretó los puños, afilando la mirada, prácticamente, porque...no podía...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

No solo él, Lucci también pareció reaccionar, abriendo la puerta y entrando rápidamente, no solo Shion parecía no reaccionar, en el suelo, yendo el pelinegro por él, Ace estaba contra la pared, había sangre en el suelo, pero no sabía si era de él o de Shion, estaba en las manos de Ace, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible...y pronto ambos notaron el estado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué...?-

-...Llevaré a Mr. Silver a la enfermería. Lleva a ese chico a tu habitación y que no salga.-

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, tomó a Ace en brazos y corrió, fuera de ahí, con todas sus fuerzas, pensando en todo, viendo sus manos, viendo el rostro de Ace, esa imagen quedaría grabada en sus ojos por siempre.

Lo que habían visto ahí...eran los cristales deshechos, los cadáveres de todos los otros whispered adornando la habitación, como si algo los hubiera hecho moverse y golpear con sus cabezas los cristales hasta destrozarlos, Ace estaba lleno de sangre y a sus pies había varios chicos...

¡¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro?!

¡No, no...! ¡No iba...!

-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO VAYAN! ¡NO!- No parecía parar de gritar, llenándose el rostro de sangre.

-...¡No te soltaré! ¡Ace, reacciona!- Frenó de golpe, apretándolo contra su pecho. -¡Escúchame! ¡No...no permitiré...que **nadie** en el mundo te haga daño! ¡Así que...soporta-yoi!-

A unos metros, sin embargo, Shion solo sonreía, viendo el techo.

-Lucci...lo encontré.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unión: Unión Soviética, digamos que al ser un mundo paralelo en general no todo es idéntico a como es en nuestro mundo, hay cosas que no han cambiado y otras que son muy diferentes. Es parte del plot.
> 
> Cualquier referencia a algo que no ocurra en este mundo, es por eso principalmente.


	11. Cambio de planes: Engaño

Habían pasado un total de tres horas desde aquél incidente, sus ordenes inmediatas eran no salir absolutamente para nada de la habitación, debía de mantener bajo vigilancia a Ace y asegurarse de que no fuera a cometer suicidio, al parecer la resonancia entre dos whispered había desatado más problemas de los esperados, claro, Shion seguía sin estar bien de la cabeza por el golpe que recibió en la base antes, casi muriendo y solo perdiendo un ojo...eso aunado a que Ace seguía inestable debió de emitir una onda necesaria para que los demás...whispered que eran solo cascarones vacíos que ya no reaccionarían más...se movieran, como si fueran controlados por el centro, los dos que seguían vivos del todo.

Había gritado, había estado a un lado de Ace, le habían dado ropa para cambiarlo y había limpiado toda la sangre de su cuerpo, aún así el chico no había parado de revolverse en la cama hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, sintiendo que por fin estaba durmiendo, no sabía si su mente simplemente ya no había podido con tanto o...qué había ocurrido, solo estaba agradecido de que parase...mientras lo veía desde una silla, meditando la situación...moviéndose pronto a buscar entre sus cosas, sacando una pequeña tableta, parecía más bien un celular pero el grosor no tanto.

Se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, sabía que ahí no había cámaras pero el único rincón libre de obstáculos para ver toda la habitación era ese, así que ahí era un punto ciego, solo...en caso de que hubiera una cámara.

« _Agente Phoenix. Código 401008._ »

Esperó un segundo, viendo una respuesta pronto.

« _Aquí base de COBALT, departamento de inteligencia. ¿Qué ocurre agente?_ »

Pronto la interfaz entera cambió, revelándose su número de agente, su departamento, su misión y la zona en la cuál ingresar el texto, bufando...no debería de usar eso solo porque no podía con la presión, aunque tenía algo que reportar de verdad pero...pero, su maldita misión seguía inalterable, ¿No? Esperaba que no, a este punto iba a ser imposible para él entrar a YAMSK-11 con el equipo de Constantan.

Años llevaba en esa operación.

Desde la misma fundación de COBALT.

¿Por qué ahora?

« _No creo que tenga unas agradables vacaciones en Italia. Iremos a la zona norte de la Unión, pretenden entrar a YAMSK-11 con el whispered actual._ »

Esperó la respuesta, viendo a Ace de nuevo, cuestionándose más de una cosa, si iba por orden lo primero a querer saber era la razón de esa sensación que lo estaba ahogando, en el peor sentido de la palabra, lo ahogaba...porque quería sacarlo de ahí, porque estaba seguro de que ese chico tenía mucha vida por delante, porque no podía callar esa maldita voz...porque quería callar esa voz.

« _Entendido. No informaremos a COBALT, prosigue tu misión como se te ha ordenado._ »

« _¿Aún si el whispered muere?_ »

« _Es irrelevante. Su hermano sigue vivo._ »

¿Qué... **mierda** de respuesta era esa...?

¿Irrelevante?

« _Afirmativo._ »

¿Por qué no podía...solo...enviarlos a la mierda a todos y cada uno de ellos? ¿Qué mierda eran los whispered? ¡¿Cuántos chicos de 15, de 16, de 17 años tiene que ver morir porque...es...irrelevante siempre y cuando llegue a la maldita ciudad?!

Guardó la tableta, luciendo tenso, maldiciendo en el fondo de su ser.

Afirmativo...claro, claro...no importaba si el chico moría, su hermano estaba a salvo, Inteligencia siquiera avisaría a la base de COBALT, llevaban años investigando esa organización, estaban tan cerca de uno de los altos mandos.

-...Ngh...duele...-

-¿Ace?-

-...¿Marco...?- Abrió los ojos, pero no parecía haber descansado para nada, estaba agotado, estaba pálido incluso, apenas siendo capaz de girar la cabeza. -¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi habitación-yoi. No te pasará nada...-

-...Mientes.-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió no solo por la palabra que Ace soltó, también por el golpe tan profundo de culpa que sintió al instante. -No estoy...-

-No puedes...ayudarme...- Suspiró, subiendo una mano para masajearse la cabeza. -Esto...me seguirá a dónde yo vaya...a menos que duerma...y duerma...y duerma...-

...

No iba a llegar siquiera a la Unión, ese chico iba a morir en el camino, lo veía en sus ojos, estaba...estaba cansado.

Solo unos días y ya estaba harto de vivir. Harto de las voces, de saber, de...

-No quiero ir a casa...- Soltó, mirando hacia la pared. -No podría estar con ellos así...no quiero que sufran esto...no quiero que me vean así...- Se miraba las manos...

-...Te...-

-...¿Me?-

-...Te...- Apretó los puños. No Marco. No puedes hacer eso. No puedes solo...solo... -Confía en mi.- Se acercó de golpe, tomando sus manos entre las propias. -Quédate conmigo-yoi, haré que las voces se vayan, solo...quédate conmigo, volverás a casa...lo prometo-yoi.-

-¿Por qué haces tanto por mi? Siquiera te conozco...mis hermanos y mi madre son los únicos que...- Lo besaron.

Lo estaban besando.

Repentinamente, sin aviso...una persona que acababa de conocer, alguien que nunca antes en la vida había visto, alguien que...que...había estado ahí, esos días. ¿Se podía querer a alguien que acabas de conocer? ¿Podías desear estar junto a una persona por el resto de tu vida aún si...acabas de saber que existe?

Los dos se preguntaban lo mismo pero ninguno dejaba ir la mano ajena, ninguno abría los ojos que no tenían idea en qué momento habían cerrado, solo...compartian un mismo deseo, estúpido, una misma mentalidad...estúpida, si ese iba a ser el final...o el inicio, lo que fuera, solo sabían que no tenían a nadie más cerca que al otro, de una u otra forma.

-...Pararon...- Susurró, bajito, como si fuera lo más...maravilloso que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida. -No escucho nada, Marco...-

-Te dije que...haría que parasen-yoi, solo tienes que confiar en mi.- No sabía ni qué decía, él no era un genio, un whispered o un soldado de primera, era solo él, desafiando más cosas de las que debería, envolviéndose en algo que sabía que ocasionaría terribles problemas, no solo para él, para Ace también, lo tenía tan presente y a la vez le importaba tan poco.

Porque no iba a dejar que la vida de ese chico se le fuera...no.

No...

_No iba a dejar que la vida de Ace, se le fuera de las manos._

* * *

El total de tiempo que había pasado desde el secuestro de Ace ahora mismo rozaba la semana y media, Hei seguía sin recibir noticias pero le daba cualquier pista mínima que tuviera a Sabo para tenerlo en calma dentro de lo posible, originalmente había pensado que si lo dejaba deprimirse así sin más...iba a ocasionar que pensaran que él no era un whispered, la farsa incluía que el rubio estuviera lo mejor posible mentalmente o los síntomas de whispered que deberían aparecer nunca llegarían y no sería fácil de encubrir.

Ahora en realidad...no sabía por qué lo hacía pero buscaba hacerlo sonreír aunque fuera un poco.

En parte, Suou decía que era la culpa, porque él dejó que se llevaran a uno de los chicos, no lo aceptaba únicamente porque no era...típico de él, si, había sido su culpa aunque nadie más que Trafalgar parecía querer atribuirle eso del todo, también porque en parte, no tenía razones de sentirse culpable con el chico, solo era su misión, no había necesidad de ser cercano a él o siquiera preocuparse por qué pasaría si él no estaba cerca en el momento preciso, que lo estaría pero...

-¿A qué viene esto, Hei?-

-Escoge un arma, dije.- Estaban en su casa esta vez, bueno, el lugar dónde él vivía por ahora, con Sabo frente a él, Luffy en el jardín ya entrenando con Ussop, Suou estaba ahí también y pronto saldrían a que Sabo se uniera a su hermano. En una mesa estaba una variedad de armas, la mayoría de ellas pistolas de diferentes voltajes, eran Táser, de agujas y de contacto directo, algunas botellas de gas lacrimogeno y spray de pimienta. -Te enseñaré a usar todo lo que hay aquí.-

-Parece el kit de sobrevivencia de una mujer, sin ofender.- Decía el chico, cruzado de brazos porque fuera Luffy estaba practicando con los puños sobre un muñeco de combate, mientras él tenía enfrente juguetitos de los que usaban las chicas para protegerse.

-Así que de una mujer, en ese caso...si eso gustas. Pavlichenko, pelea con él.-

-¿Aquí?-

-Si. Sabo, levantate, el primero que toque el suelo perderá.- Se hizo a un lado, dejando el centro de la sala libre para ellos.

-¿Ah?- Miraba a la chica, era un año menor que él y más pequeña, pero se levanto de igual forma. -Si la lastimo no me harán nada, ¿No?- Suou parecía comenzar a fastidiarse. -Entendido, entendido...¿Qué tengo que hacer? No quiero lasti-...-

Pasó en segundos, lo tomaron por un brazo, trató de defenderse, lo presionaron contra el suelo y lo pisaban, le dolía como la puta madre pero no se iba a rendir, a costa de sentir un horrible tirón en el brazo, se la quitó de encima apenas, lanzándose sobre ella, solo para ser recibida con una llave donde su cara terminó contra el suelo y él...sin poderse mover más.

-Te hacen falta unos tres años de practicas de sol a sol para que puedas siquiera ponerme una mano encima.-

-Aprendió a pelear por si misma cuando ocurrió un incidente en su tierra natal, no es buena idea llamar a las mujeres débiles, Sabo.- Se acercó, ayudándolo a levantarse. -Ahora, cómo iba diciendo...tienes que escoger un arma, Luffy es diferente a ti, él tiene una agilidad y fuerza bruta innatas que tú no pareces tener a falta de entrenamiento, pero estamos cortos de tiempo, tienes potencial, pero no es una pelea callejera, son soldados altamente capacitados y entrenados que podrían venir por ti y por Luffy.-

-¿Qué pasó con eso de “Yo te voy a proteger”?- Preguntó, queriendo joderlo, no era justo que le hicieran eso cuando seguía sin ser capaz de dormir bien, que no lo decía pero todos se daban cuenta por su expresión cansada, aunque le pareció ver a la pelirroja reírse entre dientes.

Hei, sin embargo, solo ladeó la mirada para regañar a Suou con la mirada, volviendo a ver a Sabo. -Yo te cuidaré de todo lo que sea posible, pero hay cosas que deberás de tener cubiertas tú también, si no llego a poder cubrirte, deberás de protegerte a ti y a Luffy.-

Bufó, pero entendió, claro...la situación era que él debía de aprender a defenderse de soldados altamente entrenados y una tubería mucho no le iba a servir si no tenía cómo contenerlos, más que nada por el equipo que usaban, pero no siguió más por ese rumbo de pensamiento, viendo las armas...pensando cuál escoger primero. -Enséñame esta.- Tomando una Taser con alcance de 3.5 metros, lo decía en el mismo aparato. -Podré aprender a disparar un arma si es el...-

-No vas a disparar **nada**. No te voy a enseñar a matar.-

La respuesta tan violenta de Hei lo dejó en silencio, ¿No era más fácil que le enseñara a matar? ¿A atacar a los demás y poder salir vivo? Incluso la chica parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Pretendes que solo salga huyendo, Hei?- Se quejó Suou. -No puedes hacer eso, sabes que son equipos altamente especializados y aún si aprende a usar esto, la mayoría de las cosas no podrá usarlas contra soldados de élite, considero que si quiere aprender a disparar, sería lo mejor...- Sacando su propia arma, alistándola. -Si tu no eres capaz de enseñarle entonces seré yo.-

-Dije que no.- Más firme aún. -No va a matar a nadie. No le enseñaré a que mate. Quiero que salga corriendo y sea capaz de protegerse hasta que yo sea quién llegue a salvarlo, o tú.-

-¡No soy una damisela en desgracia que necesite que estés todo el tiempo a su lado para poder defenderse! ¡Todos estos días te lo he demostrado! ¡Hemos peleado juntos contra las bandas de la escuela...!-

-¡No es una pelea de niños, Sabo!- Golpeó la mesa, tomando el arma, apuntándole. -Listo, estás muerto.-

-...¡No me vengas...!-

-Toma segundos apretar el gatillo de esto para matar a alguien, yo no tengo duda alguna en apretarlo para poder cumplir mi objetivo, siquiera me pesa apuntarle a alguien, agarra esa Taser y disparame.-

-¿E-Eh?-

-Te estoy apuntando, te puedo matar aquí mismo, ¿Vas a dejar que haga eso? O mejor aún.- Apuntando fuera, hacía Luffy. -¿Qué pasaría si disparo ahora mismo?- No le diría a Sabo, claro, pero la pistola que tomó, de Suou, tenía solo balas de salva, no eran idiotas como para usar reales, las armas de fuego cargadas con munición de verdad estaban en otra zona de la casa. -Tienes diez segundos.-

-...No...oye, no puedes.-

-Nueve.-

-¡P-Pero dile algo, eres...¿No eres su compañera?!- Gritando a la pelirroja, que no se movía, entendía el punto de Hei y por eso solo se sentó en el sofá, sin decir nada más, con la cuenta aún siguiendo. -¡N-No me salgas con...!- Alzó el arma, apuntando a Hei...eso...eso tenía 3.5 metros de distancia, era un par de agujas que se enterraban en la persona, apenas por encima y dejaban una descarga de...de...¿Cuantos voltios? ¿No era dañino? ¿Y si le daba en el pecho?

Tenía que evitar zonas...

Pero...

-Cinco.-

Su pulso empezó a temblar. Nunca había usado un arma en su vida, y su voluntad se quebraba porque era Hei, porque esa persona los cuidaba, pero apuntaba a Luffy, y a la vez pensaba que quizás no dispararía, solo lo presionaba.

-Dos.-

-Dispara Sabo.-

¿Por qué la seriedad? Veía el gatillo a punto de ser disparado.

Lo escuchó, el sonido sordo de una bala siendo disparada y...se quedó en blanco, cayendo de rodillas, soltando el taser incluso, apretando los dientes...

-Era una bala de salva, pero si no fuera así, ni con diez segundos pudiste disparar un arma que solo paraliza a la persona, ¿Qué pensabas que harías con un arma de fuego? Es más peligroso para ti, incluso, pueden usarla para dispararte o podrías disparar mal.- Se arrodilló, para verlo fijamente. -No eres un soldado, Sabo.- Tomó el arma de alto voltaje en sus manos y la acomodó en las manos del rubio de nuevo, viéndolo fijamente. -Solo quiero que seas capaz de protegerte y proteger cuando yo no esté cerca.-

-...- El simple hecho de pensar que podría matar...le aterró en ese segundo, lo entendió y se sintió tan inútil y débil en ese segundo que golpeó el suelo antes de volver a tomar el Taser en las manos, junto a las manos de Hei, de repente apegándose a él. -...¿Siempre?-

-Siempre.- Soltó, más bajo y suave de lo que esperó, hah...últimamente todo era así, por alguna razón.

-¿Y el beso dónde está?-

Sabo saltó, sonrojándose de golpe y negando, alzando la pistola de voltaje y pegándole a Hei en la cara, disculpándose al instante.

La rusa se reía, divertida, pensando que quizás...podría apelar a que Hei se quedara más ahí, ah, él podría ser el mayor del equipo pero la realidad era que ella tenía menos futuro en la vida que él, más ahora que lo veía actuar de esa forma con el chico. Sin duda le parecía que sería capaz de ser feliz junto a él.

Y a la vez sabía que eso no sería posible, ¿Verdad?

Por ahora lo dejaría de esa forma, los dejaría acercarse, pero pensaba, en el fondo de ella, que si Sabo fuera un whispered, habría una mínima oportunidad de que esos sentimientos que empezaba a notar en el rubio pudieran florecer en algo que le diera a Lee una verdadera razón para vivir más allá de solo seguir adelante peleando porque era lo único que sabía hacer.

Ojala hubiera una forma...de que él fuera capaz de obtener eso, pensaba y pensaba, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en su propio hermano...si tan solo, él pudiera estar ahí, también...vería que la vida no era tan mala como él tanto proclamaba.

* * *

Semana tres desde el secuestro de Portgas D. Ace.

No estaba tan mal ya, de hecho tenía más energía que antes y casi se agarró a golpes a un guardia que trato de tocarlo para meterlo a un auto atado, terminando en Ace teniendo esposas puestas, y un golpe en la comisura de los labios en apenas unos dos minutos, mirando con amenaza a todos ahí, las voces ya no lo atacaban, comía más y más, pero no iba a ceder, no de nuevo, la idea de no volver más a casa.

Ver a Marco llegar solo lo hizo ladear el rostro, no queriendo que viera el golpe.

-Iremos en auto a la siguiente zona.- Ace estaba decidido a no hablarle desde el momento en que quedaron solos en un auto, recordaba aún la conversación, no había salido nada bien considerando que después de aquel beso, si bien no hacían nada...así de nuevo, si estaban más unidos, Ace no había dejado su lado y se la pasaba tirando de su ropa para que no se fuera, como si fuera un niño asustado, cosa que comprendía.

Lentamente había comenzado a hablarle de cualquier cosa y Ace le respondía de igual forma, la primera vez que logró hacer reír al chico le había parecido que no había escuchado una risa tan sincera y, se atrevería a decir que, tierna, como si ese chico fuera en verdad inocente, que no lo era ya en el sentido entero de la palabra considerando lo que había vivido los últimos días, no solo eso, también parecía renuente a querer ver a Mr. Silver pero no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido al sincronizarse uno con el otro, recordaba que le habían preguntado, apenas, sobre su vida en casa, para iniciar y Marco pensaba que había sido únicamente para que se sintiera cómodo.

Hacía cuatro días que Ace había recobrado toda su fuerza, como para vestirse solo y caminar por su cuenta pero tenían que andar de transporte a transporte, y siempre que quería golpear a todos era él quién tenía que tomar sus manos para evitar que fuera a hacerse daño.

Obviamente, cuando por fin se quedaron solos en un auto, que se dirigía hacía la frontera Rusa, le pidieron que por favor lo ayudara a escapar, él...no pudo decir que si, Ace no parecía deprimido por esa respuesta dentro de todo, pero si decepcionado, porque Marco había prometido llevarlo de vuelta.

Había más cosas en juego de las que él pensaba y por eso no se animaba a pelear contra el mundo por él...¿O era solo que su misión era más importante que la vida de un chico...? No, esa era la vida de una persona que le estaba enseñando de nuevo cómo reír, como sonreír, como ver los días como algo más que solo una rutina más que cumplir porque la misión era la prioridad.

La misión.

-Es un placer ver a tan importante figura e invitado de nuevo con espíritus, ¿No es así, Marco?-

-...Sin duda.-

-Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo.- La sonrisa en el rostro de ese maldito le sonaba más a una enorme burla, una provocación también, cómo si quisiera provocar algo dentro de él, ¿Por qué? ¿Sabía que pensaba en huir? ¡No deberían de dejarlo ya con Ace, ¿O les divertía nada más?! -Irás solo con él, hay una camioneta esperándote en la ciudad que está a unos 4 kilómetros de aquí, tomaré a Mr. Silver y nos veremos en el punto de control número 16, con suerte deberías tardar un día en llegar.-

-Si no lo mato en el camino.- Ace se quejó, pero lo hicieron caminar, aventándolo dentro de un auto desconocido de nuevo. -No iré a ningún puto lado.-

Marco miraba la situación, Ace estaba pensando en escapar, lo veía y sabía...porque no dejaba de mover los dedos, claro, era más fácil deshacerse de una sola persona y Ace ya había visto la muerte de cerca, no sería raro que por el bien de sus hermanos fuera a tratar de ahorcarlo o algo similar, ¿Eso era lo que querían? ¿Que lo dejara matarlo solo porque no iba a poder hacerle daño? -Entendido.- Tomó las llaves y caminó al auto, tomando el asiento del piloto. En el asiento trasero estaba Ace, evitando dirigirle la mirada, él solo arrancó el auto y...veía por el retrovisor como dejaban atrás a todos los demás miembros.

Notó a Ace fijarse en eso también, y luego tirarse a lo largo del asiento, al parecer...iba a esperar a que estuvieran suficientemente lejos antes de probar nada e intentar escapar, pero él no era un soldado y mucho menos un asesino entrenado para ese tipo de cosas, por eso esperó, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no los seguían, esperó, pacientemente.

-¿Piensas matarme con las esposas, verdad?- No recibió respuesta pero lo vio tensarse. -Es obvio lo que harás, olvídalo, no estás hecho para matar-yoi-

-Pero te gusto.- Eso era obvio también, si... -Y tú me...gustas.-

...

-¿Es así?-

-...Es estúpido...pero creía que ya no tenía nada, que no iba a poder volver a casa, esas cosas atacaban mi cabeza como si fuera lo único que tuviera razón, yo no quería escuchar y aún así ahí estabas metiendo las narices dónde yo no te quería ni te pedí ayuda, esa triste excusa de lo que fui no era yo, siquiera podía decir lo que yo quería o moverme como quería.- Comentaba, dejando expresar más cosas de las que quería, incluso dejando salir quejidos que demostraban que no estaba para nada contento con eso, claro que quería decirlo pero a la vez no, porque sabía que probablemente eso no iba a funcionar de ninguna forma, después de todo el otro estaba apegado a su misión.

Aún si no sabía cuál misión era.

-Aunque sabes que solo estaba a tu lado y te trataba así...y te trato así porque no puedo dejar que te deprimas-yoi-

-Ahora mismo no quisiera hablarte, siquiera pero...esa vez, que estaba a punto de simplemente dormir y no tener que lidiar más con esto...no parecías mentir, en realidad.- Soltó, casi como si eso fuera la fuente de la mayoría de sus dudas, porque había sentimientos de por medio que nacieron por una situación que él no fue capaz de controlar y ocupó de terceros, acercándose a él en un momento tan delicado que no fue capaz de siquiera estar alerta, de otra forma, hah, ni loco habría admitido así de sencillo...que le gustaba alguien, que siquiera conocía bien.

No se dirigieron más la palabra hasta llegar a la ciudad, bajando primero él del auto y luego haciéndolo bajar a él, viendo las esposas y...bufando, tomó la llave que le dejaron, quitándoselas y lanzándolas en el auto, tirando de él para caminar, Ace no parecía tener idea de por qué lo había liberado pero sus esperanzas no parecían volver a él, uno estaba buscando cumplir lo que le dijeron y el otro huir.

¿Quién de los dos en realidad tenía más miedo de hacer algo para cambiar la situación?

Ace frenó, parecía que él había sido el primero en llegar a una decisión.

-No voy a ir a dónde quieran que vaya, he intentado confiar en ti, porque parecías ser sincero, pero no voy a dejar a mis hermanos así nada más, tengo un lugar a dónde regresar, cómo si fuera a dejar que simplemente hagan ustedes su voluntad.- Estiró una mano, Marco podría haberlo detenido y sin embargo lo dejó tomar esa madera que fue capaz de alcanzar.

Esa ciudad en general era apenas un pueblo, pero bastaba, no había demasiado gente y más adelante había un jardín enorme, no era un parque en si, más bien una zona natural con varias casas cerca y un muro enorme intercalado con una reja.

De hecho...en unos pasos más deberían de dar vuelta como si fueran hacía ese lugar, pero veía como Ace estaba por golpearlo y estaba teniendo un momento crítico, si lo dejaba ir lo más probable es que cuando lo atraparan de nuevo (Porque Ace no iba a poder huir por su cuenta) lo torturarían y él no lo cuidaría más.

No importaba para su superior si Ace moría.

Pero ese chico le gustaba.

Y era correspondido.

-...No puedes matar a nadie-yoi- Detuvo el golpe con una mano, pero era un momento delicado, tenía a Ace forcejeando y queriendo huir, tenía a Ace por fin decidido a querer irse de ahí, iban a llamar la atención.

¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto en decidirse de una maldita vez? ¡¿En verdad iba a seguir las ordenes de un departamento que no iba a hacer nada por alguien que realmente tenía salvación?! ¿Salvó a Ace únicamente para verlo morir después?

-¡Déjame, no voy a ir! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Voy a volver a casa! ¡Tengo algo más importante que hacer, no me importa si tengo que correr o nadar todo el camino hasta Japón! ¡No vas a retenerme aquí!- Siguió tratando de alejarse, logrando soltarse en un momento que Marco pareció dudar pero, antes de poder correr lo tiraron al suelo. -¡Suéltame, si de verdad...! ¡Si algo de lo que me has dicho es verdad, deberías de dejarme ir! ¡No quiero vivir así! ¡No quiero volver a ese estado! ¡No puedo dejar a...!-

-Cierra...la boca.- Tomó aire profundamente, no tenía opción, ¿No? Ya había hecho todo lo posible por fingir que en realidad nada de eso le afectaba, con un carajo, ¿Por qué un niño le causaba tantos problemas? No es que el fuera en verdad alguien...no, mentía, él era alguien sensible, pero mantenía la cabeza fría la mayor parte del tiempo, porque eso hacía un mercenario, pero sabía la realidad, en el fondo costaba, en el fondo había dejado a ese chico llegar a dónde no debió. -¿Qué vas a hacer contra un ejercito entero que tiene más recursos y más entrenamiento que tú?-

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¡SI VOY A MORIR, AL MENOS SERÁ PORQUE LO INTENTÉ! No...moriré arrepintiéndome de no haber querido huir o...correr...lejos de esto.-

-Dije que cierres la boca, levántate, camina y no, repito, NO hagas nada más-yoi- Lo levantó, notando que ya habían llamado suficiente la atención y solo...le tomó la mano, con fuerza, tirando de él para caminar al frente, podía ver al final de todo una camioneta y...varios hombres, armados, claro, pero solo giró dónde le indicaron.

Escuchaba a Ace putear, porque no se podía soltar más.

Ahora bien, solo tenía que dar una segunda dos calles antes de una esquina del jardín, luego de eso seguir derecho y una vuelta más, sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a dónde tenía que girar, siguió derecho, apretando más la mano de Ace. -Escúchame, Ace.-

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! ¡Dej-...!-

-Cuando te diga. Corre.-

-¿Qué?-

- _Corre_.-

Las organizaciones se podían ir al carajo, por imbécil que sonara, era solo un hombre, con un chiquillo que no sabía pelear, un chico que había movido algo dentro suyo que no era solo estúpidamente estúpido, porque no había manera de llamarlo, le gustaba, mierda, quería mucho a ese maldito mocoso pecoso que cuando sonreía parecía recordarle lo agradable que era vivir en paz, que cuando reía lo dejaba idiota y lo hacía feliz, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería verlo así, con su familia, no se podría perdonar si dejaba que lo mataran, que lo usaran de conejillo de indias, no quería verle acabar tan mal que no pudiera nunca más volver a su vida normal.

Por eso cuando le dijo que corriera, entrelazó sus dedos, corriendo a toda velocidad para rodear ese jardín, sin parar, tirando de él, pidiéndole que no parase para nada.

El lugar cubría cerca de cuatro calles, al salir por el otro lado deberían estar cerca de un estacionamiento si recordaba bien por la ruta por la que entraron, no debería de haber nadie en esa zona.

Ace no le decía nada, pero corría a su lado, siguiéndolo.

Hasta que de repente frenó, aterrado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Cuando se den cuenta de que no te llevaré vendrán por nosotros-yoi!- Intentó hacerlo avanzar pero Ace no podía y recordaba esa mirada, no podían estar jodiendo las voces ahora, ni de broma...¡Tenían que huir...!

Pero no era eso, Ace no podía avanzar porque recordaba esa visión, como si eso fuera una mala broma, si seguían por ese pasillo al final estaban esperándolos, dispararían a Marco y...

« _Morirá_.»

¿Eso había dicho la voz, no?

Eso había dicho un ser que susurraba a los pobres desafortunados como él, con todo el conocimiento del mundo, pero por eso mismo sabía que no podían seguir por ahí, si avanzaban por esa ruta, sin duda los iban a matar, o a él al menos, y por fin...esa persona estaba ayudándole, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por él.

-¡P-...Por ahí no! ¡Nos están esperando, ya lo saben!- La cara de Marco no parecía sorprendida, quizás siquiera le creía pero, él tenía que insistir, ¡No era un genio! ¡Siquiera sabía cómo iban a...! -...¡Otro lado!- Mirando alrededor, claro que había otra solución. -¡Si podemos rodear este edificio! Podemos, Marco, solo confía en mi! ¡Si vamos a huir! ¡Tienes que hacerme caso!-

El rubio no entendía a qué venían tantas palabras de repente pero si entendía que eso no era cualquier cosa, Ace estaba tratando de salvarlo, de ayudarle, al parecer sabía algo que él no y por eso, apretó más su mano, antes de girarse para verlo de frente. -En ese caso...permiteme presentarme de nuevo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Unidad de Inteligencia, Agente Phoenix, Marco. Soy parte de las fuerzas de COBALT tal cuál el agente que fue enviado a protegerlos a ustedes-yoi, deberías de conocerlo, tiene 17 años, procedente de China, su nombre es...-

-Hei.-

Entonces...

¿Sus hermanos estaban a salvo gracias a ese chico que él todo ese tiempo creyó que solo tenía un _crush_ estúpido en Sabo?

-Como tal, no seré capaz de enfrentarlo si te dejo morir, Portgas D. Ace. Mis ordenes fueron llegar hasta YAMSK-11, pero primero debo llevarte a casa, con tus hermanos-yoi, así que...quiero que confíes en mi, renuncio, aquí mismo, a mi misión por la prioridad _máxima_.- Apretando más su mano. -Llevarte de vuelta.-

No había mentido.

Ace solo pudo sonreír al escuchar eso, derrotado, ¿Era así? Entonces...sus hermanos probablemente eran cómo él, o al menos uno, si era así debía de volver pronto, para protegerlos, por eso, firme, miró a Marco, acercándose para estar más pegado a él. -¡Enséñame, a proteger, quiero pelear! ¡No sirvo para ser un simple rehén o un imbécil genio que no pelea! ¡No importa cómo! ¡Quiero pelear! ¡Quiero volver por mis propios medios...y _contigo_!-

Iba a luchar, hasta poder volver a casa y ser tan fuerte como para protegerlos, de ese peligro que cada vez comprendía mejor: Una sombra que quería destruir todo lo que amaban por un ideal cuando menos estúpido.


	12. Escape

Unos minutos antes; a 9 kilómetros del último punto de control.

- _Eso_ fue lo que provocó el despertar de los whispered en la habitación, sabía que de otra forma no habría sido posible salir de ahí, nuestro encuentro debe ser pronto pero no aún, tenemos tiempo.- Shion iba en un auto con solo su guardaespaldas, hablando los dos, en el asiento trasero parecía ir algo pesado, cubierto con una manta oscura. -De todas formas, en cada una de las veces que esto ocurre, siempre algo me asombra, según parece...- Moviendo apenas los dedos sobre una pantalla holográfica que tenía en las manos. -¿Todos en posición?-

-Esperan por la orden de atacar, Mr. Silver.-

-Diles que tan pronto vean al objetivo disparen, tienen prohibido matar al whispered, es una pena por Marco pero, hasta aquí llegó el número, fue suficiente al menos.- Riendo bajo, mientras tomaba galletas desde una bolsa, comiéndolas con calma. -Jamás fui un fanático de los dulces...me pregunto por qué Suou los ama tanto.-

-¿Comes para tratar de sentirte cerca de tu hermana? Que patéticamente adorable.- Girando hacía una carretera que parecía cerrada, pero con solo bajar un poco el vidrio de su auto les permitieron el pasar. -¿Saldrán por esa zona? ¿Estás seguro?-

-En realidad no tenemos razones para evitar que escapen, Portgas D. Ace no es aquél que ella está esperando, así que no nos sería útil, sin embargo **Mr. Hg** quiere que tengamos a todos los whispered posibles en sus deseos de poder absoluto y de dominación mundial, un estúpido esfuerzo, sus planes son más estúpidos aún.-

-Tu plan no suena mucho más _creíble_ pese a todo.-

-Lo que quiero decir es que para mi estaría bien si no salen por ahí.- Sonriendo, cerrando los ojos. -¿Noticias de Sakazuki?-

-Está todo listo en Afganistán, Mr. Silver, ¿Vendrán si hacemos esto?-

-Si no tuviéramos el Cordarl, seguramente no lo harían.-

-¿Nos infiltraremos entonces?-

-Aún no es el momento de mi visita, Lucci. Quiero dar una maravillosa impresión y aún no sé cuanto ruido afectó la última vez, me intriga sobre todo ese tipo.-

-¿El piloto de aquella unidad negra?-

-Si.- Partiendo una galleta a la mitad...viendo una de las mitades con suma concentración. -No tengo idea de quién es, quiero saber más, no solo se metió en mis planes hace años, me quitó a mi hermana...y ahora está en medio de algo que no tiene idea que podría beneficiarle a él también.-

Un celular sonando pareció detener su conversación.

La operación había comenzado.

* * *

Se mantenía la misma pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre contra un ejercito?

No tenía idea pero si que haría lo mejor posible por salir vivo de esa situación, sorprendentemente Ace no era _tan idiota_ sin los susurros como pensaba del todo, no solo había tenido la gran idea de volver una calle y salir por una desviación diferente, lo cuál estaba perfecto, lo siguiente del plan era lo difícil: Si necesitaban un auto,  tomarían la camioneta que les habían dejado.

Se acercaban despacio, hacía dicho vehículo, Marco soltó a Ace y se acercó al asiento del piloto, notando que todos parecían desconcertados, ¿ _Esperaban en verdad que saliera por la otra zona y matarlo a disparos_? No sonaba a algo que él haría y no tenía idea de si eso tenía que ver con algo que Shion y Lucci hubieran dicho, pero había un límite de cuánto podían predecir, el chico cuando menos no era nada predecible cuando se lo proponía, era como el fuego mismo, si podía decirlo.

Ace se subió al asiento del co-piloto.

Estaban dentro de la camioneta, Marco esperó que la puerta de Ace estuviera bien cerrada, abrieron la parte de atrás y subieron las armas, apretó entre sus manos el volante.

-¿Has ido a la feria alguna vez-yoi?-

-Hace un año, si te preguntas si probé el juego de los patos, debo decirte que solo un puto pato se me escapó.- No pudo evitar reír, junto a Ace. -¿No te hará daño tanto emoción, anciano?-

-Solo tengo treinta.- Tomó aire, escuchando que todo el armamento estaba dentro del auto, movió su mano y cerró todas las puertas con seguro, y al segundo que trataron de subir al asiento de atrás...aceleró, hasta el fondo, sin avisar, aunque Ace ya lo esperaba y se sujetó de dónde le fue posible, escuchando los gritos y comenzando a buscar la forma de salir por alguna otra ruta, viendo más y más hombres de Constantan en el camino, pero no veía ni de cerca la fuerza que esperaba, ¿Dónde estaba todo el escuadrón de contención? ¿No estarían pensando en ponerlos a todos...en...?

-¡Nos apuntan!-

-¡Baja la cabeza hasta que yo te diga! ¡Aún no puedes pasar al asiento de atrás!- La camioneta no tenía un blindaje adecuado, pero tampoco era cualquier cosa, un modelo de esos tenía la capacidad más que suficiente de aguantar un tiroteo, el problema es que esta vez el tiroteo era por parte de soldados profesionales y con rifles, bueno, tendría cuándo menos unos tres minutos antes de que cediera el vehículo, si lograba salir de eso solo tendría que continuar huyendo unos dos kilómetros más hasta llegar a una zona horriblemente irregular que seguramente causaría más de un problema al conducir por ahí pero no los seguirían, esa camioneta había sido escogida por ser capaz de soportar el entrar a ese terreno en caso de que fuera necesario, con que pudiera dejarlos atrás, aún si no tenía un maldito mapa debería de depender de lo único que tenía encima aún: El dispositivo de Conexión con la base; podía usarlo para si mismo pero no sabía si sería capaz de conectar con los satélites dada la situación.

Al carajo, ya vería qué hacer.

Ahora mismo solo quería que esa mierda soportara los disparos.

Los primeros impactos no habían sido graves, pero debía de manejar de forma irregular en un intento de evitar que le dieran al frente, viendo a varios autos de policía cerrar el camino, apretando los dientes y viendo a un lado, si saltaba ahora de la carretera...estaba la contención pero no quería decir que no pudiera...

-¡Marco, tengo que pasar...! ¡Ah!- Se cubrió la cabeza, agachándose de nuevo porque una bala llegó desde un lado, aunque no penetró ni el cristal ni el metal. -¡No vamos a salir vivos así!-

-Dame...solo...¡Un maldito minuto!- Giró todo, volcando la camioneta a un lado, o eso creyó...por suerte no se volcó y pudieron bajar de la carretera, sintiendo que todo se estremecía, pero de alguna forma al quedar por completo en el suelo el vehículo seguía entero, lo cuál lo hacía agradecer a Dios, si es que existía, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, arrancando de nuevo para irse más lejos. -¿Seguro de que quieres...?-

-¡¿Crees que prefiero morir _aquí_ o volver con ellos a tomar un maldito rifle y empezar a disparar?!- Tenía un punto, ciertamente, volver no era una buena opción ahora mismo y él no podía soltar el volante, Ace no sabía conducir para nada, solo les quedaba el huir y tratar de reducir las fuerzas enemigas, por eso al chico se pasó al asiento de atrás, empezando a asomarse en la zona de carga de la camioneta y tomando un rifle, tensándose. -¡¿Qué hago?!-

-¡Lamento no poder darte una clase rápida-yoi! ¡Solo acomódala en tu hombro, apunta y ruega que de!- Escuchando ya que los estaban tratando de seguir, viendo por el retrovisor que servía, gruñendo mientras trataba de hacer ir esa chatarra a todo lo que daba.

Ace mientras tanto, abría la parte trasera de la camioneta, solo el cristal, acomodando el rifle en sus manos, le temblaban, estaba asustado genuinamente pero la imagen de sus hermanos necesitándolo podía más que cualquier otra cosa, tenía terror, de verdad...de perderlos, de no volverlos a ver, de no poder ayudarlos cuando tuviera que hacerlo, apuntando aún mejor que hacía unos segundos cuando vio el Jeep que se acercaba a ellos.

Lo iban a alejar de la única familia que tenía.

De las personas que lo amaban.

Iban a matar a la única persona que tenía en ese momento en el mundo, lejos de lo que más atesoraba.

...Y una mierda.

Marco se tensó al escuchar el primer disparo, para él...siendo soldado...tener a un chico de 17 años disparando un rifle para tratar de huir era algo horrible, pero pudo ver apenas como el Jeep se salía de control, no sabía si le había dado al conductor directo o solo en alguna parte vital...pero pronto el segundo disparo se escuchó y el auto se volcó antes de pudieran tomar el volante de nuevo.

Ace, sin embargo, no parecía tan perturbado como podría esperarse...estaba mal, lo veía, por como le temblaban las manos entre disparo y disparo.

Pero su decisión y ganas de vivir eran más fuertes que **todo**.

-Debería de haber un paquete de granadas en el fondo de las reservas-yoi- Dijo, cuando Ace, de alguna forma, le dio a las ruedas del siguiente Jeep que empezó a perseguirlos, alentándolo radicalmente. -Necesito que tires de la parte de arriba hasta que salga, así la activarás, luego lánzala con todas tus fuerzas-yoi-

-...Entiendo...- Era idiota pensar que a Ace no le iba a afectar en lo absoluto que le pidiera eso, pero tampoco fue tan difícil, estaban siendo perseguidos, no iban a llegar a ningún lado de otra forma.

La prioridad era huir.

El pecoso tomó la granada entre sus manos y...la activó algo torpe, aventándola con todas sus fuerzas hacía dónde ese auto, cerró los ojos y se escondió, no viendo cómo volaba en pedazos, con los soldados que iban en el Jeep...pero si que lo escuchó, temblando unos segundos de nuevo.

-Bien hecho, necesito que te sujetes fuerte.-

-...Seguiré disparando.-

-...Cuando te diga que te agarres, olvídate de eso, solo sujetate.- Apretó más el volante, pero él mantenía el rumbo lo más fijo posible para que Ace pudiera apuntar, aún tenían unos tres autos detrás suyo pero eso era menos peligroso, veía al frente un puente roto...

Muy bien.

Ahora aquí estaba el problema...había una rampa en ese lugar, había una mínima posibilidad de que esa cosa soportara esa camioneta antes de irse abajo, caerían en la otra parte del puente y podrían irse a la mierda, en pocas palabras, pero claro, estaba todo basado en una mínima posibilidad de que de hecho pasara así, podía esperar al siguiente puente y solo tirarlo abajo tras pasar pero...no estaba seguro de si podrían seguir huyendo así, no iban a tardar en alcanzarlos e incluso Ace estaría en terrible riesgo.

Ahora o nunca.

En su vida, jamás había sido _tan impulsivo_ , tan idiota, tan...así, sin pensar en lo que era más seguro, si no lo que era más próximo y que quizás saldría bien, apretando los dientes antes de pasar a última velocidad.

Gritó a Ace que se sujetara, que no importaba lo demás.

Se mantuvo en linea recta, siempre viendo al frente hasta saltar...y parecía que funcionaba, había escuchado atrás la plataforma caer, en ningún momento soltó el acelerador, cayendo en el otro lado del puente, sintiendo que caía pero...lograron cruzar eso antes de que cayera del todo, jadeando cuando eso pasó, pero sin dejar de conducir.

No podía creerlo...

Acababan de huir...

-¡Ahora solo tenemos que...alejarnos más-yoi!- Y cambiar de vehículo, con que llegasen a una ciudad, la que fuera, serían capaces de hacer algo para esconderse y él podría tratar de usar el dispositivo.

Con un carajo.

-¡Esto les enseñará que a mi nunca me podrán atrapar!- Ace reaccionó, aunque él mismo tampoco se lo creía, lo veía, estaba jadeando y tan confundido como él.

Por ahora...estaba bien.

Estaban solos desde ahora...aún así.

* * *

-Considerando que...estamos en otro maldito país, creo, debería de haber meditado más mis opciones...- Caminando en mitad de la nada, con Marco guiando. -¿En YAMSK-11 tendría comida al menos?- Sacando la lengua como perro, porque estaban cargando cosas, Marco al menos tenía algo de agua y había poca comida entre las provisiones que llevaban pero...no para un viaje así de largo y Ace no paraba de quejarse porque quería comer.

-Dudo que nos reciban de brazos abiertos si volvemos-yoi, bueno, a ti si...yo no creo tener mucha suerte.- Estaba peleando, no literalmente, con el dispositivo de comunicación, tenía que contactar quisiera o no a las fuerzas de inteligencia para que le permitieran acceder a un mapa y dar la señal de emergencia, contactar al Tuatha de Danann sería más fácil, no estaban lejos del mar...creía, _esperaba_... -Si tan solo esto pudiera funcionar-yoi...-

-¿Qué es eso?- La cara de Marco lo dejó un tanto confundido, frunciendo el ceño. -Mira, no le voy a preguntar a las voces en mi cabeza qué mierda es eso cuando tú puedes decirme con toda la calma del mundo...pero, en verdad, ¿ _Dónde mierda estamos_?- No veía nada alrededor, solo vacío y más nada, creía (Vagamente) recordar que luego de pasar por Turquía se habían desviado, así que debían de estar por...¿Austria? ¿Estaban cerca siquiera?

-Cerca del Mar negro, si te sirve-yoi...y esto es un comunicador para informar a la base de mis movimientos pero...no es buena idea que llame a inteligencia-yoi...seguro me dejarán aquí.- Deteniéndose apenas, cuando vio más adelante una casa abandonada, se notaba por el simple hecho de que la puerta estaba abierta, suspirando mientras caminaban hacía ahí. -Vamos, podrás descansar un poco y veré si esta cosa puede andar...y buscar un maldito mapa-yoi-

-Creo tanto en ti, señor soldado...- Se rió por la mirada avergonzada que le dieron pero entraron a la casa apenas a unos metros de ellos, tomando asiento en el suelo, relajándose por fin después de una larga caminata, aunque tampoco podían quedarse demasiado ahí y Ace lo tenía en mente, mientras miraba alrededor.

Ahora que lo pensaba...

Ese lugar no debería de estar tan mal, sentía que no había nada en kilómetros...y no sabía si solo lo sentía o lo sabía, sin darse cuenta.

-Podríamos encontrar la forma de cruzar Asia por nosotros mismos pero ellos tienen planes para atacar una provincia en Afganistán, y siquiera eso es el mayor problema-yoi...va a ser difícil cruzar por la frontera de Irán a Pakistán...- Sacudiendo el comunicador, hartándose, suspirando porque así no iban a llegar a ningún lado, pero sabía que no podía rendirse.

Ace veía la pantalla ahora, algo dentro suyo le decía que era juego de niños...y tuvo una idea, parpadeando apenas y quitándole el dispositivo. -Déjame a mi.-

-...Vas a escuchar las voces de nuevo-yoi, dame es...- Lo besaron de repente. Algo que no había pasado desde aquella vez en la habitación del avión...estaba ocurriendo de nuevo y por voluntad del otro, si lo pensaba despacio...siquiera habían sido capaces de tener un momento en paz, algo romántico, de pareja...porque de una u otra forma suponía que lo eran, ¿No es así?

-Déjame a mi, dije, _cállate_.- Lo besó de nuevo, sonrojándose por fin, tosiendo y...forzándose a alejarse, mirando la pantalla, parecía una tablet en general, para empezar tenía que concentrarse, eso no debería de ser difícil, pensaba...si ya le había pasado tanto tiempo...debería ser capaz de llamarlo cuando quisiera, solo por el hecho de tener ese poder.

Abrió los ojos despacio, mirando de nuevo la pantalla, siendo capaz de entender hasta el más mínimo _bip_ que escuchaba, dejando el aparato en sus rodillas y alzando las manos, llevando apenas una mano a una esquina de esta, comenzando a mover sus dedos más rápido de lo que se daba cuenta o era capaz de procesar, como si él solo fuera una máquina que alguien más manejaba desde lejos.

Marco lucía preocupado por la forma en que lo veía concentrarse, temiendo que fuera a tener algún retroceso, ahí no tenía forma de cuidarlo ni tenían la opción de esperar que algún ataque que tuviera pasara, en el caso de que volvería la depresión, aunque confiaba en él, estiró un brazo para abrazarlo y apegarlo, notándolo parar de mover las manos un segundo...sintiendo su mirada interrogarlo, viéndose ambos a los ojos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, no me pasará nada porque estás conmigo, ¿No es lo que dijiste?- Aunque no era el tono que normalmente Ace usaba, así que se daba cuenta de que era la parte... _dormida_ , comúnmente, del chico quién le hablaba y era mucho más sincero a la vez, sin avergonzarse en lo mínimo al decir las cosas. -Si te preocupa...en cuanto termine, besame, he comprobado que eso funciona muy bien como-...nh- Se calló, obviamente por un beso ajeno, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir que era más profundo que otras veces.

No se había podido controlar, no porque no pudiera aceptar que Ace fuera...así, más bien Marco no podía tolerar escucharlo así, no después de todas las veces que había pasado y había acabado mal, tomándolo por las mejillas para poder profundizar ese beso, dejando entrar su lengua en la boca del menor tras presionar lo suficiente contra sus labios para que abriera la boca...empujándolo más y más contra la pared para poder besarlo con gusto, aunque Ace mismo lo empujó, fuerte, para que lo dejara. -...Seguiré en cuanto termines-yoi-

El menor se guardó las palabras, solo sonriéndole apenas, bastante rojo y relamiéndose los labios antes de recuperar su concentración y volver a ver la pantalla, al parecer tecleando algunas cosas, frunciendo el ceño, continuando así por varios minutos hasta que pareció encontrar lo que estuvo buscando hasta entonces, apenas tocando unas teclas más cuando la pantalla empezó a hacer un ruido constante de _bip_ , pero ya no tocó nada más.

**« _Código de máxima seguridad aceptado: Acceso a todas las funciones adquirido._ »**

-No tenías que llegar a tanto...- Pero besó su frente esta vez, tomando la pantalla. -Así que, ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera-yoi?-

-Más o menos...o eso creo, pero antes de que hagas nada deberías de terminar algo...- Tirando de la ropa del otro, sin verlo, comenzando a sonrojarse, lentamente pero sin querer soltarlo, cuando de repente lo llamaron por su nombre, volteando para encontrarse con los labios de Marco, de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo que lo empujaban contra el suelo...y él con gusto se dejaba hacer.

-Me pregunto qué tienes que me encanta de esta forma...- Susurró, sin soltarlo, aún estando encima suyo, no se movía, pero tampoco buscaba hacer nada más, solo estar con él. -Debería de revisar el mapa-yoi...-

-...No tengo idea qué mierda te gusta de mi...estás loco...o ciego...o demente...o la vejez te afecta, anciano...- Pero...se aferró más a su cuello, con todo el gusto. -Deja...eso solo cinco minutos, está...totalmente desbloqueado, no pasará nada porque te dediques a algo más un momento...estamos en mitad de la nada y...no puedes simplemente besarme cómo lo hiciste hace un rato, prometerme que lo harías de nuevo y esperar que me quede tranquilo...-

-¿Quieres más entonces?-

-... _Si_.-

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué exactamente estaba ocurriendo respecto a sus sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones...había prioridades pero parecían no funcionar en lo absoluto con ellos ahora mismo, mientras se besaban, mientras se dejaban llevar.

Solo un poco más, pensaban.

Marco quería sentir más de eso, fuera lo que fuera, que Ace le causaba y Ace quería poder sentir más de eso...que le encantaba desde el segundo que sintió por primera vez los labios de Marco sobre los propios, sin duda no era el lugar.

Igualmente no les importó.

* * *

Base de Merida; Cerca de las 11:00 pm

-Capitana, estamos recibiendo una conexión.- Apareció el líder del SRT, Habari Jin, en la habitación de la capitana, tras habersele permitido la entrada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Recibiéndolo en la mini-sala que tenía, con Nami en la cama y ella solo vestida con una camisa y la falda del uniforme, todo apurado.

-Servicio de Inteligencia, se reporta directamente con nosotros, Capitana, solicita ayuda.-

-...¿Inteligencia? Inicia la comunicación, iré en un segundo.- Vio al Capitán irse tras una reverencia, y ella caminó rápido al guardarropa, tomando su uniforme. -Nami, tenemos una emergencia, deberías de levantarte, presiento que deberemos de cambiar el curso.-

-Nnh...después de lo que me hiciste, eres tan mala...-

-Siempre sabes que estas cosas pueden ocurrir...lo lamento mucho...- Se sentó en la cama, arreglándose todo lo posible, aprovechando para besar la cabeza de su amante, escuchándola reír mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, el sostén y se incorporó tras buscar un beso suave con la chica. -Iré yendo, toma tu tiempo, diré que necesitas unos cinco minutos extras, primero debo de analizar la conversación.-

-No te estreses demasiado, Capitana.-

-No te preocupes.- Se acomodó el cabello fuera del uniforme y comenzó a caminar, rápido hasta la sala de mando, Trafalgar estaba ahí a cargo mientras ella no, pero no veía al Teniente Garp en ningún lado, y parecía que ya estaban moviéndose. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Confirmada la identidad de nuestro agente. Agente Phoenix, Marco-ya, es parte de las fuerzas de Inteligencia bajo el comando del consejo superior, se unió aún antes de que la organización existiera como tal, unos cinco o seis años atrás, desde entonces ha estado trabajando de incógnito.- Robin tomó asiento despacio en su silla de mando, asintiendo. -Inicien el vídeo. Agente Phoenix, la capitana está aquí.- El rostro de Marco apareció en la pantalla principal de la sala, comenzando a hablar.

[ _¿Fueron suficientes los datos que dí-yoi?_ ]

-Ciertamente, según me informan has estado en una Misión de máxima seguridad desde la fundación de esta organización, ¿Podrías decirme por qué contactas aquí?-

[ _Bueno...tengo varias noticias que dar, comenzando por el hecho de que si comentaba esto a Inteligencia probablemente me dirían que era una estupidez, pero no podía quedarme ya de brazos cruzados-yoi...ah..._ ]

Se escuchaba algo de distorsión, la cámara se movía y de repente, en pantalla estaba Ace, el whispered que habían perdido unas semanas atrás, con una camisa morada encima, que le quedaba **grande** de hecho...mientras Marco solo tenía una chaqueta, pero esos detalles no eran muy _notables_ para los demás.

[ _¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS HERMANOS?!_ ]

-...¿Portgas D. Ace? ¿Cómo...?-

[ _¡NO GRACIAS A USTEDES! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON SABO, AHORA!_ ]

[ _Ace...si haces eso...solo, dame la..._ ]

[ _¡Y UNA MIERDA!_ ]

-...Sin duda...esperaba un ser más civilizado como whispered.-

[ _¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA DIJO ESO?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE HE SUFRIDO?! ¡CON GUSTO TE DOY A TI LAS PUTAS VOCES A CAMBIO DE MI VIDA NORMAL, HIJO DE PUT...! ¡MAAAARCOOOOO!_ ]

De la pantalla por fin desapareció Ace, viéndose un Marco bastante resignado, prácticamente, negando y...empujando a Ace a un lado.

[ _¡Como sea, lo que quería informar...es que he rescatado a...Portgas D. Ace! ¡ACE!_ ]

Se escuchó bastante ruido, hasta que de repente parecía que el chico se había calmado de golpe, nadie entendía _cómo_.

La capitana...sin embargo, comenzó a dejar salir una risa, suave, baja...tapándose la boca con una mano. Aunque estaba preocupada por varias cosas, porque si Ace sabía de las voces entonces ya había despertado como whispered y parecía controlarlo maravillosamente, contrario a su temor de que seguro sería un despertar anti-natural que lo haría hacerse daño pero...había algo ahí también, con Marco teniendo que ver. -Me doy cuenta, agente, enviaremos una unidad para que tomen a Ace de vuelta y usted sea llevado a la base.-

[ _Acerca de eso, no llamé para pedir ese tipo de ayuda-yoi_ ]

-...¡Explíquese agente, no estamos jugando aquí!- Trafalgar explotó, claro.

[ _Tienen algo más de qué preocuparse-yoi. Naturalmente deben de saber que Sakazuki está vivo, es un gran piloto de AS y no solo eso, es un psicópata. Dentro de unas horas recibirán la noticia de que está atacando Afganistán, su unidad AS es llamada VENOM, un Cordarl especial equipado con el Lambda Driver, no tengo idea cómo puede manejarlo, me encantaría darles un reporte más detallado pero-..._ ]

[ _El Lambda Driver es un dispositivo que se maneja a base de las ondas cerebrales, ese imbécil de Hei puede usarlo dentro de una unidad negra llamada Raijin, según Marco me comentó; es la única unidad capaz de hacerle frente a ese monstruo, yo no tengo demasiada idea, ni con las voces de mierda, acerca de cómo mejorar esa mierda...pero si les puedo decir esto: Si quieren la puta información que poseen y yo tengo aparte más vale que no me alejen de Marco y me dejen largarme a mi casa._ ]

[... _Ace_.]

-...No creo que entiendas la situación, Portgas D. Ace, puedo ordenarle a Marco ahora mismo que te asesine si re-...¿Capitana?- Lo detuvieron de hablar más, con un simple tiro de la manga. -...Podemos mand...-

-No entiendes la situación, Trafalgar. Déjame.- Suspiró. -Ace-kun, ¿Verdad?-

[ _Si, ¿Qué?_ ]

-Lamento informarte que no puedo permitir que vuelvas a tu casa _directamente_ , sin embargo, acepto que Marco sea tu guardaespaldas personal a cambio de que aceptes ser parte del equipo de Investigac...-

[ _Una mierda, si no estaré en la misma unidad en la que ese imbécil de Hei está, no hay trato.]_

El silencio se hizo ante la sorpresa de todos, incluido Marco, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de repente Ace parecía estar dirigiendo la conversación mejor que él, porque él no tenía forma de decir que no quería ser separado de Ace, aunque esperaba que eso desatara la ira de Trafalgar, sin duda, había escuchado que el Teniente primero era bastante especial respecto a algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué no deseas ir al área de investigación?-

[ _No quiero ser un genio, ¿Eres whispered?_ ]

-...¿Como sabes?-

[ _Me lo dijeron._ ]

-...¿Sabes de otros...?- Porque Marco no pudo haberle dicho, así que lo único otro que pudo haberle dicho sobre ese asunto...tenían que ser los susurros.

[ _Puedo darme una idea si hablo con ellos, no puedo decir si mis hermanos lo son, sé, además, de uno de los líderes de cierta organización, pero nada de eso saldrá de mi boca gratis. Quiero ser un soldado, si esta mierda estará persiguiéndome toda la vida y, probablemente, a mis hermanos...quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser tan fuerte que no tengan que temer, además, ¿Qué tiene de bueno saber tanto? Tú deberías de saberlo, creo...¡Siquiera sé si es igual para todos! ¡Pero no me gusta! No me gusta estudiar siquiera, ni a mi ni a Luffy...¡En todo caso! No, me rehúso a dejar que esas cosas sigan fluyendo en mi o como sea...escúchame bien. Quiero pelear, contra los hijos de puta que hicieron que esta mierda saliera y que quieren hacer alguna estupidez que lastimará a todos...además, ¡Seguro así podría ver con orgullo a mi madre, por poder cuidar de mis hermanos!_ ]

[ _...Ahí lo tienen-yoi_ ]

-Dices no saber sobre tus hermanos pero hablas como si ellos lo fueran, como nosotros, Ace-kun.-

[ _Aah, si, Luffy no sé...pero si incluso yo puedo serlo, quién sabe...Sabo después de que fue a vivir con nosotros era mucho mejor en los números de lo que yo recordaba...hay cosas que ni yo sé cómo es que sabe, si no es esta mierda, entonces solo es un genio...su casa fue incendiada, no sé si por él o por quienes mataron a sus padres...pero eso es aparte, no quiero que, ni por la más mínima sospecha de que lo sean...les hagan daño._ ]

-Respecto a Marco...-

[ _Tengo una promesa que cumplir con él-yoi, Capitana, si me permite...para empezar, me encantaría trabajar bajo sus ordenes, en segunda-yoi...debo de llevar a Ace a casa, no importando cuánto me tome, lo debo llevar con sus hermanos, a Japón._ ]

Robin se quedó pensando, alzando la mano en cada momento que Trafalgar parecía querer decir algo, escuchando que se enfadaba pero, esto era una situación delicada, ese whispered tenía la habilidad de detectar a otros, ¿Qué tan más fácil les haría las cosas? No solo eso, ambos poseían información clave en todo aspecto...por eso, además de que tenían secretos que el departamento de inteligencia debió de revelar antes...no era algo fácil y debía de informar a su tío y...los altos cargos.

-¿Posición, agente?-

[ _Unas cuatro horas al norte de la frontera de Bélgica con Turquía._ ]

-¿Ciudad?-

[ _Caminamos desde una ciudad de nombre desconocido, presiento que era una base de Constantan en realidad-yoi, llegamos a una casa abandonada cerca de la carretera cerrada más cercana, estábamos originalmente en el aeropuerto de Bélgica. De ahí hace una hora y media nos movimos al ser encontrados por un granjero de este pueblo dónde nos quedamos por ahora-yoi_ ]

-Usaremos las coordenadas de este vídeo para poder enviarles una unidad de apoyo que los lleve a la base de Afganistán, de ahí los llevaremos a la base en Isla Merida.-

[ _...Presiento que me pedirá algo._ ]

-Apoyo estratégico en el enfrentamiento con Sakazuki.-

[ _Afirmativo, esperaremos instrucciones-yoi_ ]

-Pueden descansar por ahora, nos aseguraremos de que puedan volver sanos y salvos, lamento informarte, además, Ace-kun que no podremos decirle aún a Sabo-kun o Luffy-kun acerca de esto, espero puedas esperar...unos meses.-

[ _...Solo díganles que estoy bien, Sabo debe estar mal por eso...no quiero-...no quiero que arruine todo lo que ha logrado estos años por nosotros._ ]

-Le diré, Ace-kun.-

[ _Gracias._ ]

El chico era más educado de lo que parecía, aunque era entendible su postura, hasta hacía unas semanas era solo un chico normal que vivía una vida normal, pero de repente estaba en medio de organizaciones internacionales que peleaban entre ellas y causaban conflictos a nivel mundial, sin duda un cambio radical.

La conexión terminó y Nico Robin se puso de pie, avanzando hacía la sala de conferencias, pidiendo que se llamara a una de emergencia, Inteligencia tenía más que una sola cosa a explicar, a ella y a todos los demás, porque esa operación no debía haber sido autorizada nunca, ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente dentro de esta organización que tanto apreciaba por ser de lo poco que le quedaba, en cierta forma, de su madre.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces Nico-ya? Entiendo que seas la capitana, una whispered...pero no puedes dejar que las simples emociones...-

-No estoy tomando decisiones en base a los sentimientos de Ace y Marco, Trafalgar, y aún así, tú no entiendes la fuerza de estos en lo que respecta a nosotros, sé que eres el mejor de entre todos tus compañeros en el área de investigación y por eso estás a mi lado, pero no eres un whispered como yo, ni genio como Nami, estas cosas están en un nivel superior y si mis corazonadas, porque si, me baso en eso ahora mismo...y si son ciertas...esto podría salirse aún más de control de lo que estimé.-

-¿Me estás llamando un _insensible_ y un _idiota_ en palabras bonitas? Comprendo que eres más inteligente que la mayoría pero, de nuevo, Nico-ya...-

Se detuvo, tomando aire y girando a verlo.

-Tu plan de acción era forzar a Ace-kun a trabajar para nosotros como nosotros quisiéramos, claro, pero dime _cuántos_ whispered nos quedan en esta organización aparte de mi.-

-...Ninguno.-

-¿Por qué?-

-...Todos se han suicidado.- Gruñó, porque la verdad es que a Trafalgar tampoco le gustaba la situación, pero él mismo no era demasiado propenso a descuidar los planes, quizás era demasiado lógico para algunas cosas...si no es que la mayoría, pero no conocía otro método, menos aún si... -¿Dices que estuvimos mal?-

-No he sido capaz de intervenir por todos los demás chicos que hemos sacado de sus hogares en pos de hacer que trabajen para nosotros por ser especiales cómo yo, pero no voy a permitir que esto siga así, este chico está aceptando desde el inicio ayudarnos bajo unas condiciones que no me parecen una locura.- Mirándolo más firme aún. -¿Vas a apoyarme y creer en mi de una vez o deberé de hacerlo sola?-

Trafalgar solo ladeó el rostro y...siguió avanzando, comentando que si no estaban en la sala en cinco minutos se retrasarían y deberían de hablar qué iban a usar para convencer a ese montón de ancianos de seguir una idea tan nueva como la suya.

Robin sonreía, alcanzándolo.


	13. Cuenta Pendiente 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaciones más irregulares a causa de capítulos más largos y complicados, este naturalmente no, probablemente el que sigue si, además de que ya son más de cien páginas en conjunto y debo de updatear más cosas.
> 
> Espero disfruten~

La conferencia entre los altos cargos de Cobalt tardó más de lo esperado en iniciar, no solo porque no todos estaban disponibles al momento que se les convocó, para empezar, si no porque casi a la vez llegó la amenaza de Sakazuki amenazando con acabar con unos cuantos pueblos de Afganistán usando varios AS de dudosa procedencia, solo ellos sabían que eran de Constantan y tenían menos de 72 horas para actuar, por ahora la amenaza estaba levantada para tomar una base militar cerca de Badakhshan, al sur de Fayzabad...

Y así la reunión comenzó, con Nico Robin como la principal dirigente.

-Una llamada de vídeo es todo lo que necesitó para saber que yo era una whispered, deben de tener en cuenta lo que podríamos lograr con él.- Hablando con calma, más de lo normal, tenía más armas que nunca para enfrentarse al consejo que dirigía todo, que podía decidir qué y qué no hacer.

-Sigue siendo un agente que renunció a su misión...-

-Y ha brindado apoyo de una manera maravillosa, pero, de nuevo, sigo sin saber en qué momento se autorizó dicha operación y por qué nunca se me informó de ello, comprendo que Inteligencia no nos considere capacitados para la mayoría de las misiones que llevan a cabo pero, si no tenemos la confianza necesaria...-

-De todas formas, no cambia que ha abandonado...-

-Y tampoco cambia que nosotros, los demás miembros del consejo no teníamos idea de nada, de nuevo, **Sengoku**.-

Las miradas se dirigieron al Líder de Inteligencia, fundador de OGMA, amigo del Teniente Garp...que no paraba de meditar la situación aún si quería recriminar algo, pero...la realidad era otra, y ya estaban atendiendo la situación, teniendo que tomar aire profundamente.

Sería una vergüenza.

Pero...era la realidad.

-La división a cargo de la operación nos envió hace _dos años_ un informe de que había fallado.-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿No tenían idea de que teníamos...?-

-No. El hombre que dirigió aquella operación desapareció ayer tras un tiroteo a dos calles de su casa que funcionaba como su base de operaciones, una pérdida lamentable pensaba...pero no creo que sea así ya.-

-¿Teníamos un traidor en la sección de inteligencia?-

La Capitana del Tuatha de Danann ahora entendía todo, ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de infiltrar tremenda fuerza el día del viaje? Simple, inteligencia no les dijo nada, ni cuando fue el ataque en plena ciudad, apretando los puños y hablando más claro, de forma que la escucharan. -De momento, pido que el Agente Phoenix reciba la ayuda que ha pedido, será llevado a Afganistán por un equipo especial, pasará a formar parte de la unidad de asalto especial y será el encargado del entrenamiento y cuidado del whispered Portgas D. Ace, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ellos poseen información clave que necesitamos.-

-Aceptar las peticiones de un civil...-

-Un _whispered_ , Comandantes.- Aclaró Trafalgar. -No estamos hablando de cualquier civil, este estudiante que siquiera era capaz de llevar una nota de más de C en la escuela ahora es capaz de hackear una base de datos de máxima seguridad para poder comunicarse con nosotros y preguntar por sus hermanos.-

No solo nadie fue capaz de refutar eso, todos habían recibido ya el archivo encriptado con la información que Ace había sido capaz de robar de ellos con solo una pantalla de un comunicador a kilómetros de distancia, eso era más que una prueba solida de que el chico era un whispered que, si bien no sabía usar sus poderes del todo sin arriesgarse a dejarse dominar por lo que Marco había comentado...si era capaz de sacrificar y arriesgarse con esa opción a cambio de hacer cualquier cosa contra y con quién quisiera, de una u otra forma...también fue por eso que solo Aokiji habló.

-Dadas las circunstancias, a menos que deseen perder un whispered más, no tenemos otra opción, no tenemos idea quién es el que les da el conocimiento del Lambda Driver a Constantan pero si sabemos que tienen más de uno, y nosotros no tenemos a nadie más que sea capaz de implementarlo, nuestro equipo de investigación, con dificultad, está siendo capaz de crear una contra medida para poder detectar su uso...-

-Capitana.-

La conferencia fue interrumpida de repente, el Teniente Garp apareció por la puerta, entrando rápidamente, Robin no tenía idea de dónde había estado ese hombre hasta ese momento, ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado?

-¿Qué ocurre?- Lo que si entendía es que era algo suficientemente grave para que entrara de esa forma a una reunión de ese tipo.

-Me temía que algo raro estuviera ocurriendo en el departamento de inteligencia, lamento haberme metido en esto sin esperar instrucciones, hah, pero no es el momento para mis disculpas en general...quisiera informar, a ti también Sengoku, que encontramos al capitán de la división de infiltración, lamentablemente no creo que pueda decirnos nada.- Decir que “no puede” significaba que estaba muerto o lo habían silenciado de otra forma, así que el traidor había recibido un castigo, ya, de parte de la otra organización por haber sido descubierto, y no tenían idea de cuánto tardarían en encontrar a Marco y Ace.

-Consideren de nuevo mi propuesta, entonces...consejo, permitánme llevar a cabo la operación de Afganistan, el SRT será informado enseguida, recuperaremos al whispered y yo me encargaré de él, ¿Alguna objeción? Comprendo que no sea el mejor método para lidiar con esto, y quizás estoy siendo impulsiva a sus ojos, pero deben de tener en mente que no estamos en una guerra como las había hace años.-

-La capitana tiene razón, y si precisamente no queremos que se desate una guerra a nivel internacional que podría causar no solo el caos y la pérdida de miles de personas, es hora de que nos apartemos los ancianos a menos que sea para ayudarles a los jóvenes...a hacer algo.-

Nadie del consejo se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que el General habló, viendo fijamente a la capitana.

-Presiento que su equipo y usted, serán grandes, Nico Robin.-

-Un placer servirle, General, gracias.-

-Esperamos buenos resultados.- La comunicación terminó, la reunión había salido bien y hasta Trafalgar parecía extremadamente relajado tras dicho resultado, pero no había demasiado tiempo para tener paz...ahora estaban enfrentando un acto terrorista con fines desconocidos. -Trafalgar, informa al SRT de que irán a Afganistan en este momento.-

-¿Qué haremos con la vigilancia de los otros dos chicos?-

-¿Quién está a cargo de la división de inteligencia ahora mismo?-

-Ese sería nuestro agente Hunter.- Garp le ofreció los papeles que contenían toda la información de dicho agente que estaba dispuesto a trabajar en unión con la división del Tuatha de Danann. -Está todo listo para asignar una red de vigilancia aún mayor a los chicos, estarán bien por unas semanas al menos, si Constantan centra todas sus fuerzas en este ataque y buscando al whispered que han perdido...-

-Esto sería un golpe razonable para ellos, y podría ayudarnos a predecir sus movimientos, como ves, Trafalgar, está todo en orden, ve.-

-A sus ordenes, Capitana.-

* * *

-Si sigues disparando mientras cierras los ojos lo único que vas a conseguir es que tu único tiro con las agujas falle, recuerda que necesitas recargar la pistola tras el tiro, después de la descarga dependes únicamente de tu capacidad para correr y de tus demás armas que servirán de distractor, así que hazlo de nuevo.- Regañando a Sabo que, aunque apuntaba a un muñeco, siempre tendía a disparar las agujas del Taser con los ojos cerrados.

-Deberías darle un descanso, hemos estado así ya por días, hasta Luffy está agotado...- Suou le lanzaba trozos de carne a Luffy a la boca, como si fuera la mascota del equipo o algo así, pues estaba tirado a unos pasos, agotado y con la lengua de fuera. -Han avanzado bastante, dudo que les pueda pasar algo antes de que nosotros lleguemos...al menos.-

-Aún así...¿Estás absolutamente seguro que está bien que solo aprendan estas cosas?- Bebiendo soda, a un lado de Luffy, Ussop estaba revisando de nuevo las grabaciones del chico peleando, comparándolas con maniobras especiales de ciertos AS, pensando que si de alguna forma pudieran entrenarlo adecuadamente, lejos de Hei que parecía querer sobreprotegerlos de alguna forma, podría hacer de Luffy un piloto peligroso...pero solo para ser usado en pocas ocasiones, aún no habían presenciado sus poderes de whispered y esperaban no hacerlo.

-Con esto bastará, por algo estamos aquí...- Los teléfonos de los tres sonaron a la vez, saltando los tres porque eso significaba algo peligroso. -Sabo, ve con Luffy...dame un segundo.- Tomando el celular y revisando los mensajes, era una misión de contención...y...los llamaban a ellos porque...

Al parecer solo él era capaz de usar el Lambda Drive en el Raijin y no solo eso, también solo él podía manejarlo, ya no había forma de formatear de nuevo para que pudiera usarlo alguien más así que el SRT tenía esa misión como máxima prioridad, además le dejaban el informe de la red de seguridad que dejarían alrededor de los chicos, asintiendo despacio mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje, cuando Suou y Ussop se levantaban de golpe.

Bajó más en su mensaje y...

...Ah.

-Tenemos diez minutos para iniciar esto, Pavlichenko y Ussop, vayan alistando todo, yo debo de informarles algo a los hermanos, los veré en la entrada, por favor contacten con Yin e informenle acerca del sistema que tenemos instalado y de esta casa, propongo que las llaves sean dejadas en la zona escondida de la ventana de la derecha del lobby.-

-Entendido Hei, date prisa, te esperamos.- La pelirroja le sonrió a Sabo. -Son buenas noticias, no te preocupes...al menos parece que todo va bien, ¡Camina Ussop!-

-¡Todo es gracias a mi, Luffy! ¡TE DIJE QUE SE PODRÍA! ¡AHHH!- Lo llevaban a la fuerza fuera del lugar, mientras el mayor de ese equipo solo se arrodillaba frente a Luffy y veía a Sabo a la vez.

-¿Buenas noticias?...¿Encontr...?-

-Encontramos a Ace.- Lo dijo, sin esperar un segundo más, con los dos hermanos saltando de golpe sonriendo y casi lanzándose sobre él, pero ya estaba listo para eso, alzando las manos para detenerlos. -Pero, no podrán verlo aún, está lejos de aquí tenemos que asegurarnos de...primero, informar a sus padres de que está a salvo...en segunda...debemos asegurarnos de que no vayan a seguirlo hasta acá y no solo vuelva a estar él en peligro, ustedes también así que, aún si ya sabemos que está bien, pasará un tiempo hasta que puedan verlo en persona.-

-¡P-Pero si ya está a salvo, QUIERO VER A ACE! ¡USSOP DIJO QUE PODRÍA VERLO CUANDO LO ENCONTRARAN! ¡Quiero ver a Ace! ¡ME VOY CON USTEDES!- Luffy saltó, dispuesto a irse pero, al menos Sabo tenía algo más de cerebro y lo detuvo. -¡Saaaaaaaabooo!-

-Luffy...ven acá.- Lo jaló para que se volviera a sentar. -Lo que me estás diciendo, Hei, es que de momento...¿No puedo ir con mi hermano ni el venir acá porque...es peligroso, no?-

-Así mismo...pero...ahora mismo nosotros debemos de irnos a ayudar a que deje de ser tan peligroso.- Veía la mirada preocupada del rubio y el puchero del menor a la vez, suspirando...esos hermanos eran demasiado unidos, ya habnía visto como a los dos les había costado acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina al grado que vivían casi con ellos por esos días para no sentirse que les hacía falta alguien. -Si logro verlo, veré de que puedan hablar con él...-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si logro verlo.-

-¡Promete que nos llamarán!-

-...Lo prometo.- No, si con ellos no tenía caso negarse demasiado. -Solo...si lo veo.- Se levantó. -Estarán bien sin nosotros, están siendo resguardados por alguien más, no se preocupen, solo eviten estar mucho fuera de la casa y vuelvan directo, Luffy, lo recomendable es que vayas a la escuela de Sabo tan pronto acaben tus clases y luego vuelvan juntos.-

-Aunque...me pone nervioso que no vayas a estar...si llegasen...- Lo tomaron por los hombros, haciendo que viera a Hei fijamente, parpadeando un poco.

-Estará todo bien, es solo una misión, es rápida, volveré tan pronto como pueda y seguiré aquí.- La mirada decidida, la seguridad que le transmitía con esas palabras firmes...todo en conjunto hizo que Sabo no pudiera responder en lo mínimo, teniendo que ver a otro lado unos segundos...

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían rojas y lo empujó de golpe, cruzándose de brazos, violentamente, gruñendo. -¡N-No tengo miedo si eso piensas! ¡Solo espero que no vayas a morirte, estúpido!-

-No lo haré, así que más vale que esperes paciente, aquí.- Sonriendole, apenas...viendo a Luffy aún con puchero, suspirando. -Luffy-san-

-¿Hm?-

-Prometo que podrás ver a Ace, de verdad, estarán juntos de nuevo.- Era un triste juego de palabras, porque no le podía prometer a Sabo lo mismo, sería una mentira terrible...no había forma de que esos tres pudiera estar juntos dadas las circunstancias, con dos siendo whispered y uno no, quizás...sin embargo, había forma de que pudieran seguir hablándose...

Lo investigaría esta vez.

-¡Más te vale cumplirlo! ¡O me caerás mal y te patearé el trasero! ¡Sabo confía en ti también!- Apuntó Luffy con un puchero mayor. -¡Pero te creo si me das carne!- El mayor se rio mientras le pasaba un plato de carne que quedaría olvidado ahora que se irían.

-Nos veremos en unos días, entonces.-

-...... _Ten cuidado_.-

Se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Sabo, tan suaves pero a la vez tan directas, con verdadera preocupación, volteando a verlo algo sorprendido, siendo recibido por un casi golpe de la pistola Taser en la cara, que logró evitar, el otro le daba la espalda ya y estaba bufando...

-Lo tendré.- Suspiró, pero aceptó eso, yendo fuera de la casa para poder ir hacía el helicóptero que llegaría por ellos en una zona establecida y secreta, de ahí irían a la base, asumía, o quizás los llevarían directamente hasta Afganistan para acelerar el proceso.

Saber que Ace estaba a salvo era un progreso enorme, en un mes, más o menos, sería la graduación de primer año y...al menos Sabo podría volver a concentrarse en sus clases adecuadamente para segundo año, quizás podría vivir una vida relativamente normal...quizás no deberían de alejar a Luffy de él.

No debería de pensar demasiado en eso...

* * *

-¡Al fin un asiento decente y suave!- Gritaba Ace mientras lo dejaban subir al auto que los llevaría hacía el aeropuerto del cuál irían hacía la base de Afganistan, feliz de por fin estar en un asiento decente y en algo suave de nuevo. -No esperaba que fueran a ser tan eficientes, con suerte ha pasado un día y algo...-

-Es rápido cuando se trata de un whispered como tú-yoi, por mi no habrían hecho ni la mitad de esto.- Terminando de reportarse con el hombre que los recogió, subiendo al auto para ir a un lado de Ace. -Si necesitas algo, dímelo y lo pediré, ese hombre es un soldado encubierto, solo serán unas dos o tres horas hasta el aeropuerto-yoi-

-¿Agua?- Le pasaron una botella de agua, que se bebió como si hubiera estado perdido a mitad del desierto por días. -¿Comida?- Un paquete de sandwiches solo para él. -Me encanta esto.-

-Parece que esto de ser un genio ya no te molesta tanto-yoi...- Le metieron un codazo por esa broma, pero no se arrepentía para nada. -Me sorprende que te puedas _mover_...-

-...-

-¿Qué?-

La cara de Ace se puso totalmente roja, al grado que sus pecas parecían brillar en medio de ese sonrojo. -¡NO ME JODAS!- Chilló, haciendo que Marco se tuviera que tapar los oídos. -¡C-Claro que me puedo mover, no es que ME DUELA NADA! ¡NI QUE TE IMPORTE! ¡MUÉRETE!- Le metió un trozo de sandwich hasta la traquea para que no pudiera volver a abrir la maldita boca en todo lo que quedara del viaje o de mínimo para que no lo jodiera con eso, ¡N-Ni que hubiera sido bueno o algo! ¡NO LE DOLÍA! ¡ERA FUERTE!

Tosiendo, el pobre Marco logró tragar el sandwich, viendo al otro deshacerse de vergüenza, casi literal, estaba seguro que si vida estaba en riesgo si seguía preguntando o molestando en ese tema pero...estaba siendo buena persona, si le dolía le iba a poner más almohadas o algo, ¿No sería lo mejor? -Supongo que si te duele-yoi...-

Siempre pensó que ser alimentado por la pareja era una de las cosas más románticas en el mundo, pero no era nada bonito cuando su pareja en cuestión estaba metiéndole cuantos sandwiches pudiera en la garganta para matarlo y que no fuera a ser capaz de hablar de nuevo, retorciéndose todo el viaje mientras trataba de no morir a manos de Ace, que estaba más que avergonzado y con ataque de...¿Como se llamaba eso? Ah si, ataque tsundere.

Oh, bueno...le gustaba así también, era adorable de una u otra forma.

* * *

-...¿Estás...bien tú?- El soldado que los recibía en el aeropuerto estaba viendo a Marco, con una ceja alzada, porque el rubio parecía estar casi muriendo o como si no hubiera sido capaz de respirar desde hacía unas cuantas horas.

-Está perfectamente bien, ¿Quién mierda eres tú?- El pecoso seguía teniendo su ataque, sin querer ver al rubio que reía y pedía unos segundos más antes de poder hablar, Ace parecía haberle llenado la traquea de puros sandwiches y sin agua en todo ese viaje. -¿Dónde vamos?-

Quién tenían enfrente podía verse que estaba...preguntándose exactamente cómo es que esos dos podían ser importantes, a primera vista no daban esa impresión ni por asomo, pero los dejaba ser, pidiéndoles que los siguieran, empezando a caminar. -Ahora los llevaremos a la base, no es mucho tiempo en el helicóptero, pero ya están esperándolos.-

-Ah, ¿Y por qué vamos a la salida?- Ace siempre sabía cuándo preguntar las cosas, escuchando un gruñido de parte de quién los debería de guiar, que ahora esperaba que no fuera a ser él. -...No tienes sentido de la orientación, ¿Verdad?- Dijo cuando notó que estaban dando de vueltas en circulo en apenas un espacio pequeño.

Marco los alcanzó por fin, trayendo las cosas y... -Él es **Roronoa Zoro** -san, uno de los mejores soldados que ha conseguido la organización-yoi, aunque si...tiene unos cuantos problemas con las direcciones.- Se reía, viendo al hombre en cuestión, que tendía a ir con el uniforme hecho un caos, una cicatriz cruzaba por sobre su ojo izquierdo y para ser japones era mucho más alto de lo normal, pese a que Ace no pudiera decir nada porque poco le faltaba para alcanzarlo, considerando que no se veía tan enorme a su lado (Y Marco era más alto aún). -Me han informado dónde es, pero puedes ir diciéndome qué habrá que hacer apenas lleguemos-yoi-

El soldado solo frunció el ceño, no queriendo, en verdad, admitir nada. -No tengo problemas con las direcciones.- Gruñó pero avanzó con el grupo, escuchando al menor comenzar a reír, frunciendo aún más el ceño, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas en una maldita lata que va siempre debajo del agua con más de mil pasillos que se mueven y cambian de lugar.

-Yo me pregunto si ustedes van enserio o solo reclutan a todo idiota que se les pone enfrente.-

-Eres parte de esos idiotas ahora, Ace.- Comentó Marco y lo patearon por eso, riéndose.

Zoro solo iba a su lado y cuando vio una vuelta, tuvieron que tirar de él para que volviera al camino, haciéndolo gruñir de nuevo alegando que él sabía por dónde iba. -Está todo listo para movernos pero no tenemos idea de si deberíamos ir primero, ya sabes, esas cosas...yo pienso que solo deberíamos de ir al frente y que vengan a nosotros si eso tanto quieren...-

-Normalmente sería una buena idea pero ya sabes que...-

-Que no tenemos a nadie que pueda usar esa _mierda_ aparte de una maldita unidad.-

-Puedo escuchar tu decepción-yoi- Escuchó el gruñir del otro y solo sonrío de nuevo, suspirando y volteando apenas, por sobre el hombro, para ver a Ace que iba caminando con calma y viendo alrededor, todo el aeropuerto parecía relativamente vacío, y más bien una base militar, pero con poca gente, como si solo los hubieran estado esperando a ellos, se preguntaba si no se sentía un poco asustado, por eso se refrenó un poco para poder ir a su lado. -¿Algo que decir?-

-En realidad no, solo pensaba que esto es mejor que tener dos horas de historia del japón a las siete de la mañana y si llego tarde tengo que leer toda una página para la clase.- Aunque parecía decirlo un tanto...añorante, en parte. -Quizás lo extrañe después pero se me pasará rápido cuando recuerde que de todos modos tenía la materia sin aprobar.- Volvió a sonreír un poco y siguió el camino. -¿Y yo qué haré mientras ustedes se divierten haciendo explotar todo?-

-No tengo idea, creo que la _mujer esa_ quiere hablar contigo.-

Nadie entendió de quién hablaba en realidad, porque no tenían idea de que la Capitana se llevara tan bien con la mayoría de su tripulación como para que la pudieran llamar así con toda calma.

* * *

El motor del helicóptero poco a poco dejaba de de atacar sus oídos con ese ruido al que ya estaba acostumbrado y sin embargo seguía lástimandolo cuando volvía a esa vida, aún si la había dejado de lado, cuando el vehículo se detuvo y pudieron bajar, él con el morral a sus espaldas, miró alrededor, la base de Afganistan no difería de cualquier otra base militar típica que podías ver en cualquier película, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, hombres de verde que bromeaban con cosas de mal gusto, ordenes, movimiento y AS siendo alistados en cada punto que sus ojos pudieran ver, nada que tuviera un atisbo o similaridad con esa escuela en la que tanto había estado esos últimos meses.

De alguna forma, se sentía extraño, ajeno a todo eso a la vez que sabía que no era así, volver a ese ambiente tan repentinamente sin duda era...algo a meditar, al menos para su cabeza, tenía claro que si lo necesitaban él debía de dejar todo lo demás de lado para ir y obedecer ordenes al instante, esa era su vida, siempre lo había sido y ahora tenía en la cabeza esas palabras que Sabo le había dedicado antes de irse.

“ _Ten cuidado_.”

“ ** _Vuelve_**.” ¿Eso había sido, no? Que volviera, que pasara lo que pasara, volviera con vida a ese lugar lleno de paz que, pese a dos incidentes ya ocurridos alrededor de todos...seguía siendo un paraíso de alguna forma, o quizás solo a sus ojos.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de prometer tal cosa? ¿Volver? Él mejor que nadie sabía que en cualquier momento un error podía ser fatal, y moriría, todos morirían, hasta las personas que más apreciaba, ¿Era algo demasiado pesimista? No, era la realidad, era un soldado, un mercenario nada más que tenía una misión, empezando por el hecho de que conocer a Sabo en si había sido por una misión, una simple burla del destino lo había llevado a un lado de ese chico y aún así ahí estaba, él, caminando rumbo a un conflicto armado dónde él era la clave principal para la victoria, ¿No estaban contando demasiado con eso? Y aún así ahí estaba ese chico a kilómetros de esa batalla, pasando el mar, prácticamente, esperando por él, porque volviera.

Se detuvo ante ese pensamiento, en realidad...nunca había tenido a nadie que le dijera esas palabras, ¿No era así? Todas las personas que conocía estaban en esa organización y todos, tal cuál él, entraban al campo de batalla con la misma determinación: Estar listo para morir en cualquier segundo.

Eso no era un pensamiento que se ligara a alguna mentalidad suicida, ni por asomo, eso era su realidad, siempre lo fue y que un chico de repente le diga unas palabras que jamás había escuchado, se sentía como si lo ataran de repente al suelo, ¿ _Vivir_? Claro que siempre se esfuerza por salir vivo, pero no es algo que pueda cumplir, para siempre, mágicamente, ¿Verdad? Sabo solo había sido amable, pero esa sinceridad en cada palabra había hecho algo que cualquier otra persona...no, en realidad, si no hubiera sido él quién se lo dijera, de esa forma, seguro no lo estaría meditando ahora mismo.

Llegó entonces frente a su superior, Habari Jin, Suou estaba a su derecha, Ussop a la izquierda, casi como si fuera un movimiento coreografiado o solo simple costumbre, alzaron las manos para saludarlo respetuosamente, reportándose para la misión.

Esas palabras y pensamientos seguirían ahí, lo sabía, no iba a poder borrarlos nunca más de su mente aún si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas al momento de escuchar los pormenores de la operación y que le comunicasen que hablaría directamente con el hermano de aquél chico que inundaba su mente cada momento que recordaba esa escuela, esa ciudad, esos salones y la pacifica vida que había sido capaz de llevar, llena de mentiras hasta cierto grado, pero agradable en todo caso.

-¿Portgas D. Ace será quién me de indicaciones o algo así, señor?- Preguntó, atreviéndose por fin a dejar su mente descansar y poder ver al frente en todo momento. -Me pregunto si con ello puedo asegurarme de que el Lambda Drive se active.-

-No es seguro, pero eres el único capaz hasta ahora de hacerlo. Creo que solo quiere hablar contigo sobre sus hermanos y Marco estará presente, participará en la operación también como el líder de nuestro equipo por ahora, Pavlichenko y Ussop ya están alistándose en sus unidades, solo haces falta tú pero, ha sido una de las condiciones que el chico nos impuso para que podamos contar con su ayuda.- Al final Ace no era tan idiota como aparentaba, quería reírse incluso pero no fue capaz de hacerlo hasta que llegaron al hangar desde el cuál todos comenzarían sus movimientos.

Parpadeó bastante confundido al momento que vio la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar, no solo estaba únicamente el Raijin en el centro, casi como si fuera una unidad especial que sería lanzada como arma definitiva (Lo cuál a su presión no ayudaba), también estaba Ace en el centro quitándose la ropa mientras Marco trataba de evitar que lo hiciera, pero parecía otra la situación y no solo el Capitán del SRT se quedó en blanco, él mismo no tenía idea de qué decir.

-En muchos países eso está penado por la ley, Marco.-

-¡No tienes que decirme nada! ¡No es lo que parece-yoi!-

Su estrés mental se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó eso, comenzando a reírse sin poder evitarlo, aún si su capitán parecía tener problemas cuando en realidad solo se reía de ellos y con ellos para su fortuna. Se sentía más cómodo ahora, cómo si de alguna forma hubiera vuelto, en parte, a casa...estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Ace estuviera ahí y un enorme, enorme peso de encima se hubiera ido...definitivamente había algo mal con él, como para sentirse aliviado de saberlo a salvo, entero y sin estar absolutamente loco o como un vegetal.

Sabo y Luffy estarían felices.

_¿Verdad?_


	14. Cuenta Pendiente 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien quiere saber la razón de tremenda tardanza: Tiene su truco el escribir escenas como las que tienen estos últimos dos capítulos de la que yo llamo 'primera parte'.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado~
> 
> (Tardaré bastante con el que sigue también...creo)

Tras aquella vergonzosa escena inicial, con un reencuentro que no esperaba de esa forma entre Ace y él, ocurrieron unos buenos diez minutos de Marco tratando de excusar lo que estaba pasando con él molestándolo, no porque realmente le importara la situación o la edad de Ace, pero porque le daba gracia molestar a uno de sus superiores de esa forma, pese a que el chico en cuestión parecía querer cuestionarlo hasta que soltara hasta el último punto y coma de sus hermanos y cómo habían estado, asumía que Marco le había pedido que no lo hiciera en esos momentos cuando estaban esperando ordenes de la capitana y del Teniente primero.

Había una pantalla gigante en la pared, la cuál se encendería tan pronto la Capitana estuviera lista para indicarles qué harían y cómo serían sus movimientos, además de lo que Ace haría en esa situación, mientras tanto solo se podía ver a esos tres en el hangar, esperando con calma, o eso parecía, viéndose entre ellos tras que el Capitán del SRT se hubiera retirado y que ya le informarían también por su parte pero eso solo concernía a los que sabían sobre los whispered, en parte y sobre el Lambda Drive, una tecnología asombrosa que hasta ahora nadie sabía cómo funcionaba.

El silencio reinaba, fuera de ligeros comentarios de Marco hacía respecto a Hei, consiguiendo varios bufidos de parte del pecoso.

-¡Ace!- Se escuchó desde el pasillo junto a pasos que avanzaban apresurados, hacía el hangar, haciendo que ambos pelinegros reaccionaran, uno levantándose con respeto y alegría, leve pero que aún así era notable en sus ojos mientras los dirigía hacía esa puerta por la que aquella persona no tardaría en aparecer; el otro solo estaba tratando de usar a Marco para cubrirse, como si no quisiera toparse con quien fuera que fuera a aparecer en esos segundos.

El Teniente Garp llegó antes de que pudiera esconderse del todo, para mala suerte de Ace.

-Un placer verlo tan bien, Teniente.- Saludó Hei, en posición firme, respetuoso con el hombre al que le debía la vida muy literalmente, en _más de una ocasión_ pero esto él no era capaz de recordarlo.

-Y es un gusto verte en tan buenos espíritus, me alegra que seas tú de quién dependamos en estos momentos, eres el mejor.- Le palmeó la espalda, quizás algo más fuerte de lo que en verdad quería hacerlo, porque lo vio casi caer. -Lo siento, lo siento.- Su sonrisa no se borraba en ningún momento, enfrentando ahora a Marco y Ace, con uno de pie y el otro mirando a otro lado. -No sé cómo pagarte por esto.-

-No es algo que deba de pagar, Teniente, que me acepten en esta unidad es más que una buena recompensa-yoi-

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso.-

-...Recuerdo que solía contarme de usted, sin duda, decía que ojala no hubiera sido tan irrazonable algunas veces-yoi, deseaba romperle un rifle en la cara, señor.- Se sonreía de lado, cerrando los ojos. -Él me habría matado antes de que yo terminara a su mando-yoi, Teniente, feliz en todo caso, lo respetaba lo suficiente para haber roto la cara de la mitad de los imbéciles que hablaban mal de usted.-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, un par al menos, una añorante que parecía recordar una época mejor de su vida, en cierto modo, o quizás solo una época que solía ser la mejor de su vida hasta ahora, junto a una risa que tenía un deje de melancolía entremezclado con alegría de saber que ese chico era aquél que heredó la mayoría de los conocimientos y buenos tratos (Si es que ese hombre tenía, según Garp) de aquel viejo que lo acompañaba incluso a beber cuando no eran bandos opuestos.

-No tenía idea de que fueran conocidos, señor.- Aclaró Hei, sonriendo apenas porque le recordaba las charlas que tenía Sabo con él sobre su familia, de alguna forma era tan cercano para considerarlos más que conocidos pero no lo suficiente para ser familia, simplemente alguien que traía consigo un buen recuerdo y con quién seguro querría salir a beber al terminar la misión, después de todo, Marco era mayor que él, incluso.

-No diría que conocer, precisamente...heh, su padre fue uno de los mejores, tu padre lo conocía también, Ace.-

-...¿En verdad?- No parecía muy interesado, pero si más dispuesto a escuchar que muchas otras veces, no tenía nada contra el viejo pero...él y las figuras paternas no tendían a llevarse muy bien debido a su capacidad de siempre estar ausentes, si no odiaba a su madre y, al contrario, la adoraba...es porque ella había renunciado a una buena parte de su carrera a cambio de estar a su lado cuándo más la necesitó. -Supongo que puedo imaginar a los tres de ustedes siendo un montón de ebrios a mitad del mar mientras disparaban con cañones...-

-Heh, sin duda eres él, gracias a Dios.- Se acercó entonces el hombre mayor, hasta él, abrazándolo de repente...haciendo que Ace saltara en su sitio sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-...Estás senil, viejo...¿Qué demonios...?-

-Gracias a Dios estás bien.-

-...Cierra la boca.- Estaba listo para golpearlo, empujarlo, quejarse, cualquier cosa...pero no lo hizo, solo dejándose abrazar, con un rostro avergonzado, confundido a su vez porque solo su madre solía tener esos gestos hacía él aparte de sus hermanos y él con ese viejo no eran familia, ¿A qué venía esa alegría de verlo bien?

-De nuevo, Marco. Nunca sabré cómo pagarte por haber traído a _mi nieto_ en una pieza.-

-No soy...- No pudo decirlo del todo, viéndolo, sintiendo esa enorme mano en su cabeza, como si lo considerase un niño (Que lo era cuando se ponía en perspectiva la edad de ambos). -Solo cállate, de una vez...- Le palmearon la cabeza y él se quedó sobándose, porque había sido fuerte, al menos no le había dado uno de sus _puñetazos de amor_ , de momento, pero estaba seguro que no tardarían en aparecer; si querían agradecerle a alguien que su cerebro no funcionara deberían de agradecerle a ese hombre.

-...Eso no lo sabía.- Riéndose nervioso, pobre Marco, se había acostado con el nieto del Teniente Garp, nada más y nada menos, él sabía que sus padres eran aquellos que siempre estaban ocupados con las guerras y los conflictos armados que no paraban de aumentar en la ONU, era prácticamente imposible que se toparan. -Aunque debo decir que es una...agradable sorpresa-yoi...-

-Deberías dejar de mentir, Marco-san.- Hei metió su pie en el escape, no literal, de Marco, para poder divertirse un poco a costa del ex-Agente de inteligencia. -Estoy seguro de que su padre aceptaría cualquier petición que el Teniente pudiera aceptar, así que deberías de aprovechar esta reunión familiar, ¿No?- Gráficamente, eso era como si Marco estuviera queriendo correr hacía un bote e irse a la mierda, pero Hei no solo lo había tirado, se le sentó encima y no lo dejaría moverse hasta que se le diera la gana.

Claro que a cambio el rubio no lo veía muy bien.

Para su buena suerte la campana de la salvación fue nada más y nada menos que la capitana, Nico Robin, apareciendo en pantalla, haciendo que los cuatro hombres presentes en la sala tomaran posiciones, saludando respetuosamente, incluso Ace que acababa de ser rescatado, cosa que llevó a Hei a notar algo que, de hecho, no había sido capaz de procesar hasta ese momento porque el otro no llevaba el uniforme completo pero...si, eso que traía puesto era un _uniforme militar_ , como el propio.

[ _Es un placer verlos a todos bien, Teniente Garp, ¿Se encuentra Ace en buen estado?_ ]

-Afirmativo, Capitana, como siempre...un muchacho insolente pero lleno de energía, espero que se enorgullezca de sus futuros resultados, será como ver a mi propio hijo llegar a la cima, no podría desear que estuviera bajo el mando de alguien más.- Soltó sin una pizca de duda, cerrando los ojos incluso, palmeando de nuevo la cabeza del menor, que agitó sus manos para que lo dejara en paz, porque no era un niño, causando una suave risa de parte de la capitana.

[ _Marco, espero que no tuvieran problemas en el camino hacía la base, me comentaron que lucías mal al llegar al aeropuerto._ ]

-Lo habría pasado mejor si hubiera cerrado su bocota...- Ace se quejó, mirando a otro lado, casi ofendido.

-Todo en orden, Capitana...solo...creo que bromeé de más con Ace, solo un poco.- Lo patearon entonces y casi caía, logrando recuperar el equilibrio apenas y riéndose un poco por eso, pero volviendo a su lugar y negando. -No hubo un solo contratiempo, de hecho, esperaba más, considerando el estado de mi...-

-Dilo y eres hombre muerto.-

-Capitana, no tenía idea de que en esta unidad se pudiera ser _pederasta_ , aunque creo que en base a algunos casos...- Aunque olvidaba que uno de esos casos, en particular, era de la capitana con una del área de investigación, detalles que olvidaba al tratar de burlarse de Marco.

[ _Supongo que hay cosas que no se deberían de tratar de esta forma, como ciertos sucesos entre Sabo y tú, Hei, creo que uno tenía que ver con una Taser..._ ]

-Lamento mi imprudencia.- Dijo tan pronto pudo, porque tampoco quería que toda la base se fuera a enterar de que por un ligero error de calculo había atacado a un profesor que estaba tan enfermo que caminaba por la noche, cerca de dónde ellos vivían, todo tapado y él lo confundió con alguien sospechoso sin notar que le estaban jugando una broma, Sabo lo regañó tanto que dejó de sentirse soldado de la élite y pasó a ser solo un estudiante idiota.

[ _En cualquier caso, estoy satisfecha con verlos a salvo, Marco, Ace. Procederemos a hablar sobre la operación, Teniente Garp, ¿Lleva el equipo que le pedí?_ ]

-No se preocupe Capitana, y tampoco me alejaré de Ace mientras la operación esté en curso, podré ser viejo pero necesitarán unos quinientos hombres antes de poder tocarme.- Su risa resonó por el hangar, haciendo a Ace suspirar derrotado porque imaginaba que iba a ser una joda.

[ _Marco, por favor._ ]

-Afirmativo, capitana.- Tomó un mapa digital que había ahí y lo colocó en el suelo, viendo como se ampliaba alrededor, tomando aire y comenzando a moverlo para acercarlo a la base nuclear en cuestión que debían de proteger y que era el objetivo de Sakazuki. -Es natural pensar que esto es un movimiento para hacer que COBALT salga-yoi, por eso es que no deberíamos de aparecer como pez que cae en el señuelo, sin un plan al menos...-

[ _Aún más, según sus reportes, lo que el enemigo está buscando es que aparezcan ciertos soldados en especifico, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitar que sea así._ ]

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

[ _Hei, uno de los altos cargos es..._ ]

-¡ **Shion**!- Apareció la pelirroja, agitada, apretando los puños, avanzaba rápidamente hasta empujar a Hei incluso, viendo la pantalla, enfuriada. -¡¿Cómo es que Shion Pavlichenko fue capaz de salir de esa?!-

-¿Todos los soldados de esta organización son adolescentes o...?-

-Ace, ahora no es el momento.-

-¡Yo solo comento! Incluso el tipo que manejaba todo era...- Entonces la chica volteó a verlo y...él cayó en cuenta de que eran hermanos, gemelos idénticos incluso. -Lo...lamento.- Miró a otro lado, guardando silencio, pero prestaba atención de nuevo, esa chica parecía recordarla de haber estado cerca de la casa, así que era ella...parte de la unidad de Hei, ¿No era así? Que mundo tan pequeño y qué bien infiltrados estaban.

[ _No tenemos idea, Suou. Marco es quién lo vio en persona, junto a Ace, al parecer alguien llamado..._ ]

La Capitana pareció titubear unos segundos, pero tras cerrar los ojos le fue posible proseguir con lo que deseaba decir.

[ _Rob Lucci, lo salvó de la escena, evitando que muriera en la explosión, pensamos que fue a la vez que Hei te llevó con él tras encontrarte en la habitación, encerrada._ ]

Apretó de nuevo los puños y pisó el suelo con fuerza, con furia incluso, porque eso no podía ser verdad, estaba feliz de que aquella persona a quien llamó hermano por tanto tiempo estuviera vivo, si, porque una parte de ella, que odiaba, era feliz de saber que aún tenía familia, porque ese chico había sido su familia por tanto tiempo...pero...pero no podía tolerar...que Shion, siendo un whispered en si mismo, hiciera tales cosas con otros chicos que sufren, que sufren por esa situación, ¿Por qué no podía ayudarles? ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? ¿Siquiera le interesaba la vida de todos los que estaba sacrificando por lo que fuera que quisiera?

No podía...con eso...¡Iba a salir ahí y hacerlo entrar en razón a disparos de ser necesario!

-Suou, ¿Tu eres Suou Pavlichenko?- Preguntó Marco, despacio. -Tu hermano...-

-Me está buscando, ¿Verdad? De alguna forma siempre ha tenido un complejo un tanto extraño conmigo, me quiere a su lado pero ni loca voy a ir con él, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere, quiero que me diga por qué hace esto...¡¿No es eso raro?! ¡Está haciendo cosas que afectan a los que son como él y sin embargo no para! ¡Aunque hemos sufrido ya tanto!-

-Creo que tu hermano no tiene salvación, Pavlichenko.- Hei lo dijo sin refrenarse, porque eso pensaba, desde el momento que lo vio entre el fuego, solo, sin moverse como si supiera todo en el mundo y nada pudiera hacerle daño solo por eso. -Diría que...-

-¡AUNQUE SEPA TODO EN EL MUNDO, MI PUÑO LO HARÁ VOLVER A LA REALIDAD!-

[ _Suou, necesito que escuches lo que haremos...por favor._ ]

La chica pareció relajarse unos segundos, tomando aire profundamente y volteando despacio hacía la pantalla. -¿Cuáles son las ordenes, capitana Nico?-

[ _Es una operación delicada y para evitar bajas...abusaremos de la imagen que tienen de nosotros, también, buscaremos no revelar que Marco y Ace han vuelto aquí, de otra forma los pondríamos en peligro, por ello...Suou, tú serás el cebo_.]

-Capitana, me rehúso...-

[ _Desearía que hubiera otra forma, Lee...pero no la hay, por eso te necesitamos, siendo tú quien posee la unidad con Lambda Driver, espero que estés listo para tratar de comprender cómo fue posible activarlo la primera vez y usarlo de nuevo._ ]

Los presentes guardaron silencio y de nuevo Hei sintió un enorme peso en los hombros porque tenía que cuidar de Suou, ¿Verdad? Normalmente eso no era problema pero, había algo...en esa unidad, en ese _sistema_ , que lo dejaba confundido, sin saber qué hacer...frunciendo el ceño pero asintiendo, no iba a pensar mucho más respecto a eso de momento, solo iba a salir ahí y pelear como sabía, como siempre lo hacía y nada malo ocurriría, estaba con su equipo, la capitana confiaba en ellos...y él debía de dar los resultados de siempre o Trafalgar se le reiría en la cara, lo sabía.

Todo saldría bien.

* * *

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntaba por los altavoces mientras miraba la pantalla con algo que podía catalogar como absoluta ansiedad, no sabía si por si mismo o si por su compañera que iría al frente primero que los demás: El cebo perfecto; no cambiaba que eso fuera una locura, un mínimo fallo y lo que pasaría es que se la llevarían y nadie iba a ordenarle ir a rescatarla. Pesimismo aparte, solo podía esperar en ese lugar, ECS activado, no iba a ser detectado por un radar u otra unidad, escondido entre los relieves naturales de una zona cuando menos...desértica.

[ _Yo tampoco estoy muy contento con cómo resultaron las cosas, aunque ella estuvo de acuerdo y solo ella podía negarse, ¿No es así?_ ]

La voz de Ussop le respondió en un tono más bien derrotado, como si quisiera quejarse tanto como él y las palabras no salieran, naturalmente, estaban hablando de órdenes directas de la capitana a quién más respeto y lealtad le debían (Aunque eso era relativo en cuestiones de que eran y seguirían siendo mercenarios; muy bien pagados, pero mercenarios) por lo tanto las quejas no iban a ser posibles y de ocurrir serían vistas como amotinamiento, ¿Verdad?

Que mierda.

[ _¿Alguna razón en particular para tanta preocupación, Sargento?_ ]

-No en particular, Capitán- O si, si que tenía razones, estaban dependiendo de él con un sistema que no estaba seguro, para empezar, cómo activó la primera vez y, no solo eso, no había otra forma de poder atacar esa cosa si no era con el Lambda Drive.

[ _No hay nada de que preocuparse-yoi, Hei, Ace confía en ti de alguna forma y sabe que quizás tú puedas activarlo, solo ten algo más de fé-yoi_ ]

-Sigo asombrado de que sepas usar uno de estos, _abuelo_.-

[ _¿Qué crees que hice todos estos años infiltrado? ¿Cuidar niños-yoi?_ ]

[ _Pues se te da para la mierda, Marco._ ]

Toda la unidad de asalto dejó salir unas buenas risas, incluso él, al escuchar la voz de Ace reclamarle al mayor, la organización actual había sufrido algunos cambios que vagamente veía en su pantalla:

La unidad de asalto especial ( **SRT** ) constaba de _seis pilotos_ , esta a su vez era parte de las fuerzas de asalto orientales de Cobalt; en ese preciso lugar solo estaban ellos seis del SRT en posición y cuatro más de la unidad normal esperando en caso de que ocurrieran complicaciones, pero había algunos detalles a denotar: El _capitán del SRT_ era **Habari Jin** y recientemente había relegado a uno de los pilotos tras una falla en una practica con las unidades, dejando un espacio libre que se le fue otorgado a **Marco** , obviamente, causando que su alineación (Aparte de las circunstancias) fuera un tanto diferente de lo usual; Habari y Marco estaban al lado contrario de él, esperando por los refuerzos que el VENOM llevaría consigo, para dejarle espacio libre a él con el Raijin y poder pelear uno contra uno, Ussop estaba en la cima de un barranco, en ECS de igual forma, como apoyo: Su fuerte era el ser francotirador, se encargaría de acabar con todos aquellos que fueran una molestia extra, Suou iría al frente junto a única unidad de apoyo.

Así iniciaba una operación que no sería como cualquiera, lo sabía y sentía, casi como si tuviera un presentimiento que no supiera si catalogar de malo, muy malo o simplemente paranoia.

-Rai-

« _Sargento_.»

-¿Qué sabes del Lambda Driver?-

«Solo lo que mi creador, el **Coronel Kusuhara** dejó dentro de mi.»

-¿Puedes decirme?-

« _Negativo_.»

Suspiró, apoyándose en el asiento. Lo suponía en realidad, esos archivos debían ser altamente clasificados y de todas formas dudaba que algo de un whispered fuera a resultarle fácil de entender, si siquiera entendía la mitad ya de todo eso, más allá sería solo engañarse a si mismo creyendo que...

[ _ARX-15 reportándose. Entrando en modo ECS en cinco segundos, todo despejado, la base no presenta daño alguno._ ]

¿Así que la base militar no había sido atacada aún? Eso era más que una sorpresa, esperaba que fueran a llegar al momento que...

« _Misil acercándose desde las tres en punto._ »

-¿Qué?- Apenas si tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar, saltando a un lado tan pronto como se percató de que en efecto se dirigía a él, mirando alrededor, ¿Había sido un error...?

[ _¡Nos atacan!_ ]

¿Por qué? Esa había sido la voz de Marco desde el comunicador, pero todos estaban fuera de la visión de los radares, ¿Cómo es que podían verlos? No debería de existir aún un método para poder ver el ECS en pantalla, pero ahí estaban siendo atacados por misiles, constantemente, escuchaba los reportes y no sabía qué hacer cuando él mismo estaba siendo atacado por lo mismo y...el radar no mostraba nada, estaban usando ECS de igual forma.

[ _¡Hei! ¡Es-...! ¡VEN!_ ]

No necesitó que le dijeran mucho más de todos modos, en esa situación todos sus planes se iban a la mierda, tenían un radar que les permitía saber dónde estaban los sistemas con ECS, no tenía ni caso esconderse, lo desactivo y salió corriendo rumbo hacía la posición de Pavlichenko, tratando de establecer conexión con la base o con quien fuera para saber cómo era eso posible y cuál era el estado de todos.

[ _¡Escúchenme!_ ]

Se podía escuchar, con interferencia apenas, la voz de Ace desde el comunicador de Marco, solo él tenía uno al ser aquél que le enseñaría cómo era el procedimiento pero parecía que quería decirles algo más importante ahora mismo, como para que gritara así para que le prestaran atención, ¿Qué podía decirles ahora? ¿Acaso sabía qué hacer?

[ _No hay muchas aves...pero vigilen estas, cualquier tipo de animal, si ven alguno, el que sea, que huye de una zona en particular, ahí están los AS._ ]

[ _¿Cómo sabes eso-yoi?_ ]

[ _¡PORQUE LO SÉ! ¡Yo también quisiera saber cómo, solo exploténlos en pedazos y que no jodan! ¡Hei! Prende tu sistema de sensor calorífico, sube su sensibilidad al 500% con unas especificaciones que te enviaré ahora, espero que lleguen...¡Y si me preguntas cómo mierda sé esto, espero que estés listo para que te rompa la puta cara de chino!_ ]

-No me interesa cómo lo sepas, solo envíalo de una vez.- No dejaba de moverse, escuchando la voz de Rai decirle por dónde venía cada misil, evitándolos en lo posible, ajustando el sensor de calor a toda prisa, no podía permitirse que algo fuera a salir mal, de entre todas las misiones, en esa no podía salir algo mal.

Los pensamientos volvían a él.

_Cuídate_.

_Vuelve_.

¿Qué...clase de persona no iba a cumplir eso? ¿Iba a dejarlo así nada más? Si fallaba estaba muerto, si fallaba no iba a volver a verlo y él probablemente, siendo tan estúpido como para creer eso, seguro no le dirían, sentiría que simplemente no quiso volver más en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, oh si, ya estaba armándose una historia entera en la cabeza y no podía pensar claramente, estaba jodido, de una u otra forma.

[ _Unidad R1, ¿Estás ahí?_ ]

-¿Qué ocurre Pavlichenko?- Preguntó, por fin configurando el sistema y se acercaba, viendo, ahí, a lo lejos una silueta, cubierta, en algo que parecía ser un campo calorífico, estaba frente...a la unidad de Suou, podía ver otra unidad a un lado, destrozada.

[ _Hei, eso que acabo de darte es...la única forma que pude improvisar de que veas el campo activo del Lambda Driver._ ]

-VENOM.- Susurró, acercándose, tomó aire profundamente.

[ _Lo siento...Hei...no creo que..._ ]

-Suou. Cállate.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarse contra la otra unidad, golpeándola con las cuchillas que Rai ya tenía listas para él, lanzándolas al frente, sin poder penetrar el campo de protección pero si haciéndolo retroceder, quedando entre esa unidad, roja, enorme...imponente que era la de Sakazuki, mejor conocido como Akainu.

Había sido un soldado de honor, uno de los mejores, pero era un sádico, él mismo renunció en cuanto una oferta mejor apareció ante sus ojos: Buscar la tan aclamada “ _justicia_ ” que quería por la fuerza, un tipo de Dictadura Militar impuesta sobre todo el mundo; comprendía la base de alguna forma, si todas las personas tuvieran que temer a un único poder quizás se llevaría un orden más adecuado (En la teoría de hace medio siglo al menos), pero si ya estaba comprobado que no serviría solo lo catalogaba de genocida o algo muy cercano.

[ _Serás una molestia hasta el final de tus días._ ]

-Para ti, si.- Respondía, tratando de controlarse, de no tener preocupaciones solo porque esa unidad, enorme, que brillaba en rojo y solo poseía un único “ojo” en el centro de lo que sería su cabeza, lo miraba, fijamente, aún si era incapaz de hacer contacto visual directo con el piloto lo podía sentir, estaban ahí para matarlo, miró hacía una de las pantallas y notó que la unidad de Suou estaba destrozada de las piernas y los brazos, a su lado había una unidad que al menos tenía dos piernas y los dos brazos pero... -Pavlichenko, saca al piloto.-

[ _¡No puedo hacer eso seguramente la ma-...!_ ]

-Está muerta. Sacala de ahí y vete de aquí.-

[... _Cuento contigo_.]

Cubrió por completo, entonces, a la chica que estaba llorando, lo sabía pero no por eso iba a ser más suave con ella ahora mismo, no cuando estaba tratando de evitar que huyera pero Akainu no se movía, para nada, aún viéndolo nada más. -Rai...muéstrame el sensor de calor.-

« _Sargento, sugiero..._ »

-Hazlo.-

« _Iniciando secuencia_.»

-¿Por qué no te mueves?- Aunque, notaba ahora que quizás sus ordenes absolutas eran que Suou saliera viva de ahí, por esa razón debía de esta esperando que la pelirroja saliera de la escena antes de atacarlo, ¿No era esta la mejor oportunidad para moverse? Siquiera parecía tener el Lambda Drive activado, así que se movía, tomando una posición de ataque.

[ _Deja que la chiquilla se vaya._ ]

-No tengo por qué hacerte caso.-

[ _No puedes hacer nada de todas formas._ ]

Se enfadó, pero guardó la calma, si perdía la cabeza estaba muerto, no podía dejarse llevar demasiado, pero escuchó el ruido del AS a sus espaldas correr, volviendo a centrarse en la unidad roja frente a él, lanzándose al ataque, con las cuchillas en las manos, sin arriesgarse a usar los cables y perderlas en cualquier parte del desierto, viendo que chocaba con el Lambda Driver, una y otra vez, de manera constante, aún si se concentraba para poder romperlo, apretando los dientes.

Escuchaba su risa.

Su burla.

-¡RAI! ¡ACTIVA LA MALDITA COSA!-

«...»

¿Por qué no recibía respuesta? ¡Estaba dándole una orden, una orden directa! ¡Que iniciara el maldito sistema! ¡No podía ser que existiera algo _imposible_ de iniciar! No podía existir algo, hecho por el hombre, en una máquina, que no funcionara todo el tiempo, debería de ser arreglado pero, pero hasta los mismos whispered decían que eso no tenía un 100% de seguridad en iniciarse, pero ahí estaba, gastándose toda su fuerza en tratar de penetrar el escudo.

Escuchaba en el comunicador como Marco luchaba pidiendo a Ace y la base que le dieran las coordenadas de las zonas con mayores obstáculos, él ya tenía un plan, Habari ya tenía un plan y estaba peleando uno a uno con un AS enemigo, el consejo del whispered había servido, podían ubicarlos y aún así, él, en quién recaía la operación...

[ _Morirás aquí, me encantaría que fuera en China, dónde mereces._ ]

-El único que morirá aquí serás tú.-

No tenía certeza de nada, ni la seguridad. Siquiera esperanza de que pudiera ganar pero, ahí estaría, de una u otra forma, tratando de superar ese enorme obstáculo, alguien lo esperaba, por una vez en su vida, por una...no, _de nuevo_ , en realidad era de nuevo, había alguien que le había dado ese valor también, de poder pelear para vivir, de poder pelear para volver al lado de alguien.

Por un segundo, sus cuchillas pasando el escudo impenetrable y la esperanza volvió.


	15. Cuenta Pendiente 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí está el final de la Primera parte! La segunda parte será más corta y en unos días publicaré el primero!~ Claro que aquí, no voy a hacer una serie, prefiero tenerlo todo junto y ver el producto final, originalmente si lo quería recortar pero es mejor así, es una historia completa solo cuando junto todo en un solo lugar, con algo de suerte les gustará~ ¡Disfruten este final de parte!~

Las cuchillas en sus manos penetraron un escudo que parecía inquebrantable apenas unos segundos antes, pero el VENOM saltó lejos antes de que pudiera darle el golpe de gracia, molestándose porque no sabía si podría hacer lo de nuevo, solo podía escuchar a todos peleando en sus respectivos puestos, como todos parecían ir mejorando pero había más y más refuerzos...eso era una pelea planeada para que él se quedara con el VENOM, lo imaginó, no solo iban por Suou, estaban pensando en deshacerse del único capaz de usar el Lambda Driver, aunque ahora mismo dudaba que eso fuera verdad, mordiéndose el labio en un momento, viendo hacía el frente dónde estaba aquella unidad roja, tomando aire profundamente antes de avanzar.

[ _¿A qué le temes?_ ]

¿Qué? ¿A qué venía eso? No le teme a nada, eso no era ningún problema, solo estaban tratando de confundirlo, debía de controlarse...vamos, no era nada, no era nada ¿No es así? Aún si el Lambda Driver fallaba...

[ _Es una pena. Esperaba toparme con el asesino sin piedad que solías ser, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te has ablandado?_ ]

-No tengo interés alguno en hablar de mi vida con alguien como tú.-

« _Sargento_.»

Prestó atención a Rai, esa unidad sabía más de lo que había dentro de ella que él mismo, si no mal recordaba era muy especial, lo habían hecho como el primer prototipo de algo que podría llegar a ser una serie tan eficaz que no habría de nuevo problemas en las misiones o algo así, aunque Kusuhara había muerto antes de poder terminar a Rai del todo, ¿No era así? Aunque no era culpa de la unidad en si, simplemente era un whispered su creador y...

« _Retirada_.»

-¿Qué?-

« _Tu estado mental no es el mejor ahora mismo..._ »

¿Qué...mierda? ¿Su estado mental no estaba bien? ¿Y eso qué mierda tenía que ver? Todo era culpa de la maldita unidad, ¿Ahora le iba a decir que el maldito lambda Driver no funcionaba porque estaba preocupado? No era su puta culpa, si desde el inicio...¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Enojándose por unas palabras de una maldita computadora...?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir con dicha conversación, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a VENOM encima, atacándolo con golpes, constantemente, teniendo que cubrirse con los brazos, pero de repente lo vio cargar, al parecer, un golpe...y lo vio, en el sensor de calor, como se concentraba el LD en su puño y apenas pudo escuchar a Rai sugerirle hacerse a un lado, él quería activar el maldito sistema y no andaba, no andaba, ¡Simplemente no servía! ¡No era _su culpa_! ¡Lo lanzaron al campo de batalla con una máquina defectuosa! ¡No era _su culpa_!

¡No era...!

[ _ARX-11 reportándose, tenemos un total de cinco M6 acercándose, Hei, necesitamos que te deshagas de VENOM pronto, no podremos resistir mucho más._ ]

[ _ARX-12 aquí, encontré la posición de la base enemiga, necesito refuerzos, ARX-15 ¿Puedes escucharme?_ ]

[ _ARX-15, ¿Qué pasó con ARX-13? Ahora mismo cambiaré las coordenadas, ¿Puedes pelear Suou?_ ]

[ _ARX-14 aquí-yoi, iré a ayudarte, Suou. Ace y el Teniente Garp ya están alistando algo para poder acabar con todos, asegúrense de que no lleguen a Hei, en lo absoluto-yoi_ ]

Todos estaban esforzándose tanto para que él no tuviera problemas y ahí estaba, siendo sujetado por un VENOM, a punto de ser hecho pedazos por un golpe con un puño con el Lambda Drive concentrado, estaba muerto, lo sabía...y aún así...¡Aún así, con un carajo! ¡Si pensaban que se iba a rendir solo porque tenía un sistema que no funcionaba, no sería él! Amplió la visión calorífica y en el último segundo fue capaz de clavar una de las cuchillas en la muñeca del brazo que estaba por golpearlo, enviando una fuerte descarga que no solo dejó el brazo inservible, no logró darle de lleno y apenas resintió un poco el golpe internamente, viendo rojo de uno de sus ojos, sabiendo que sangraba.

Se logró alejar tras cortar la conexión del cable con dicha cuchilla que dejó en el VENOM enemigo, saltando apenas hacía atrás algunos metros y...necesitaba una nueva estrategia, algo que poder hacer para evitar un encuentro de esos de nuevo, algo que le diera una ventaja. -Rai, dame un mapa de la zona, quiero el relieve.-

« _Entendido. Pantalla este_.»

Mientras se alejaba un poco más, sacando una nueva cuchilla y calculando que le quedaban unas cinco más dentro, miró el mapa, a unos 10 kilómetros había un acantilado y una falla, teniendo un plan, tomando aire.

« _No lo recomendaría_.»

-No necesito tu opinión ahora mismo...-

[ _No ha sido un mal movimiento, pero sigues sin estar en la misma forma que hace unos años, ¿No lo recuerdas? Cómo atacabas en todo momento, sin un solo deje de duda, casi llegaste a asesinarme, ¿Sabes por qué fallaste?_ ]

-He dicho que no tengo intención en tener una conversación en particular contigo...¿Qué quieres? No vas a hacer que mi concentración...-

[ _Ya lo hice. Estás aterrado, ¿Verdad?_ ]

-¿De quién? ¿De _ti_? No eres...-

[ _Tenías potencial, siempre cumpliendo perfectamente tus misiones, tu único problema era esa escoria, esa basura de mujer que siempre estaba ahí, metiéndose en mi camino, en el camino de todos, nunca debió estar en el campo de batalla desde el inicio._ ]

Apretó los puños y, sin duda, sintió como estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero...él mejor que nadie lo sabía, ¿No es así? No podía solo saltar y caer en una trampa tremendamente obvia, cerrando los ojos y corrió hacía el acantilado que había visto hacía unos segundos, sin querer voltear, no importaba ahora mismo, sabía que irían tras él, sabía que el ego e incapacidad de creer que podría perder le harían seguirlo, hasta el final de ese camino, vio la falla y saltó a esta, resintiendo de nuevo algunos golpes y estaba seguro de que tenía uno feo en uno de sus costados, pero corrió, buscando esconderse entre el relieve de forma que no pudieran verlo, tomando aire pausadamente, sintiendo que le dolía un poco, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para ser una molestia...repasando su plan una vez más, estaba seguro de que esta vez podría, podría, ¿Ya había pasado no? Si pensaba en algo bueno, pasaría, pasaría...pudo penetrar el maldito escudo, podía de nuevo, por eso cuando escuchó que Akainu bajaba en el VENOM a aquella zona, se armó de valor, asomándose apenas y...esperándolo a que estuviera más cerca. -Rai, inicia la descarga continua.-

« _Afirmativo_.»

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó frente a él y lanzó ambas cuchillas a los costados, errando intencionalmente antes de tirar de estas para que se clavasen en la roca, subiendo la potencia a todo lo que daba, causando que se formasen unas grietas mientras se acercaba rápidamente, saltando al tiempo que tiraba de los cables para que volvieran a él, golpeando con su cuerpo el otro AS, sabiendo que concentraría el escudo a los costados para evitar los daños y podría aprovechar de sacarlo de equilibrio, sin fallar...porque lo veía bloquear las rocas pero no el golpe que logró darle, siendo rápido como para poder atrapar una de las cuchillas de forma que pudiera clavarla en el brazo que le quedaba móvil al otro, enviando una enorme descarga que debió de dañar al piloto también, viendo como caía y él estaba encima a solo momentos de poder destrozarlo, sin depender del maldito sistema, ¿O había funcionado?

Esos segundos de duda en los que se cuestionó eso, le bastaron al otro para lograr meterle un golpe, aunque él originalmente no notó eso, solo escuchó el ruido de un brazo metálico moviéndose para poder golpearlo y...apenas un sonido de un golpe sin fuerza en su AS...lo siguiente que pasó nunca lo pudo entender hasta unos _meses después_ , pero si sabía que veía todo oscuro, y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar fue porque sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca, tosiendo y sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si lo hubieran golpeado tan fuerte que le hubieran destrozado el cuerpo...aunque se sentía entero y sin daño tan grave, grave estaba y le costaba mirar claramente, pero en la pantalla lo vio, ese VENOM rojo estaba de pie sobre él o a un lado.

[ _¿Qué pasó con esa confianza de hace un momento? Eres débil. Un soldado debe saber que al momento de la pelea solo estás tú y nadie más en el campo de batalla, ¿Sabes qué ocurre cuando se vuelven como tú? Siquiera valen la pena matarles, excepto para dejar un ejemplo de cuál inútil puede ser hasta el mejor si se dejar influenciar por...basura._ ]

-...No te...pregunté una mierda...- ¿Basura? ¿Enserio era eso? Un soldado que no puede cumplir su misión es un inútil, no debería de estar en la pelea, ¿No había dicho eso varias veces a otros que valoraban más su vida y que temían morir? ¿Tenían gente que los esperaba, verdad? En verdad, era una enorme diferencia, ¿Ese hombre estaba en lo correcto? ¿Lo mejor era no pensar en esas nimiedades y solo seguir como siempre? Sin saber qué sería de su vida...no, definitivamente eso no estaba bien, no tenía caso pensar en algo así cuando en el fondo de su mente seguían ahí las maldita palabras que lo habían tenido confundido y sin saber qué hacer durante todo ese tiempo, si así iba a ser, tenía que volver únicamente a gritarle que era un jodido imbécil. -Aún _estoy vivo_...y eso es...lo que debería de preocuparte...- Tomó todo el aire posible y...estaba decidido, iba a salir vivo, iba a salir de esa, no iba a dejarse morir ahí.

Su mente estaba clara.

-Rai, inicia el Lambda Driver.- No había forma de que existiera una duda más en su mente como para que no pudiera escapar de esa, estaba listo para su último movimiento, ¿Qué le había dicho la capitana antes de salir?

“ _El Lambda Driver, en palabras de mi madre...cuando aún era un sueño, Lee...dijo que era un sistema que podía volver realidad cualquier sueño que tuvieras, si lo visualizas, serás capaz de demostrarlos._ ”

Quería ganar, quería matar a ese infeliz hijo de...

« _Imposible iniciar el Lambda Drive, Sargento._ »

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tenía a Akainu apuntándole en ese preciso instante, sabía que le hablaba pero no podía procesar ya qué le estaba diciendo, veía solo esa unidad roja, apenas podía mover uno de los brazos y le faltaban partes, incluso del frente estaba destrozado, dentro el piloto no debería de tener ya muchas fuerzas y lo sabía por la respiración agitada que escuchaba...¿O era la propia?

-Solo... _enciéndelo_...-

« _Imposible_.»

-...¿Por qué?-

« _..._ »

No había respuesta, no podía iniciarse, no había forma de que lo activara y aún así tenía que hacerlo, desde el inicio lo sabía, eso no era seguro, nunca fue seguro que él podría activarlo de nuevo, siquiera sabían por qué había sido posible en primer lugar y de todas formas ahí estaba, y él no se iba a rendir, si se rendía perdía la vida, ¿Cuántas veces ya se lo había dicho? De todas formas, usando toda su fuerza (Más de voluntad que la propia) logró mover su unidad, maldiciendo en sus pensamientos la existencia de algo tan incompleto y haber dependido tanto de esto, girándose para hacer al otro perder el equilibrio.

[ _¿Este es tu último intento desesperado por vivir?_ ]

¿Por qué él podía activar esa cosa con tal facilidad? ¿Por qué Akainu...? ¿Qué había de diferente entre ellos?

[ _Muere._ ]

[ _¡HEI, CÚBRETE!_ ]

La voz en el comunicador fue como un golpe de realidad, girando tan pronto vio una bala de un M9 golpear al VENOM, girando a un lado para alejarse de la explosión, tratando de poner en pie su propia unidad.

-Ussop...llegas justo a tiempo...- Se rió de lo mal que debía de escucharse su voz en esos momentos, escuchó el ruido del AS enemigo moviéndose, jadeando mientras tenía una última idea, sacando su propio rifle y apuntándole, sin poder enfocar ya prácticamente, sabiéndose apoyado en una de las paredes internas de ese acantilado, pero...solo ese maldito disparo, carajo, solo ese...mientras veía a ese monstruo acercarse...solo uno, uno por favor.

Disparó al momento que escuchó a Rai decir algo, junto a los gritos de varios de su equipo pero su mente ya no estaba en condiciones de soportar más o su cuerpo, solo recordando que vio todo oscuro y no supo absolutamente nada más.

* * *

-Creo que está despertando-yoi...-

-Oe, ¿Estás vivo?- Escuchaba varias voces y movimiento, incluso, le parecía sentir un peso extra encima pero con suerte podía abrir los ojos ahora mismo. -Necesitas dejar de hacer esas imbéciladas si quieres quedar como el héroe y salir vivo, tú...piensa un poco más que Sabo y Luffy te esperan en casa.- Escuchó que le pegaban a alguien. -¡No dije nada más que la verdad!-

-¡Hei!- Escuchó a una chica y pronto notó que ese peso extra que sentía era esta en cuestión apegándose a él, claro, porque sintió sus brazos alrededor del cuello. -¡No hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Estaba asustada!-

-...Auch...-

-¿Podrían no hacerle eso? Aún no está del todo recuperado-yoi...señorita Pavlichenko, por favor...- Tratando de alejar a los montoneros de encima del pobre hombre. -Aunque si fue asombroso lo que hiciste ahí, en realidad...estaba por llegar contigo y de repente vi como hacías trizas a ese VENOM, aunque no sabemos qué fue de él, te recuperamos primero y cuando volvimos ya no quedaba rastro de este-yoi...¿Qué pasó ahí?-

-...Una mierda.- Comentó, suspirando tras respirar profundamente, alzándose como le era posible, quejándose y notando que tenía vendas por todos lados en el cuerpo, ¿Cómo seguía vivo? Quizás nunca lo iba a saber, pero si que tenía en mente que al final había sido un golpe de suerte. -¿Entonces el infeliz sigue vivo?-

-No sabría si vivo...pudimos hacernos con algunos de los hombres de CONSTANTAN y están bajo interrogatorio pero el más importante lo perdimos, la base está a salvo, y yo no estoy con ellos así que es posible decir que esta vez ganamos...aunque...nos costó bastante...- Se abrazaba a si misma, la piloto que había muerto era una amiga preciada para ella y lo último que había podido hacer por ella había sido sacarla de la cabina y...robar su AS para huir.

Todos guardaron silencio un segundo, Ace mientras tanto se rascaba la nuca, tratando de pensar en qué decir o cómo comenzar lo que quería decirle a ese chico que volvería con Sabo y qué tipo de mensaje quería ser capaz de darle...porque no sabía si él iba a poder hablar con sus hermanos al final, aunque cuando pudo abrir la boca para poder expresarse, unos pasos resonaron en el lugar, volteando todos a la vez para ver a Ussop llegar corriendo, en sus manos parecía traer una laptop.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos permiso de la Capitana! Al parecer como la misión salió como se debía, consiguió un permiso especial...de lo que pediste Hei.-

-¿Eh?...¿Ah, podremos?- Aunque no quería aparecer en pantalla precisamente ahora para cierto chico, considerando las heridas que tenía encima, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación, además? -Déjale eso a Ace y...nosotros solo...- Le pegaron un zape, solo masajeándose la cabeza por eso, viendo mal a Suou que lo veía de igual forma y más berrinchudamente. -¿Qué dije?-

Ace se tensó y se escondió tras Marco de nuevo...luego tras todos porque no quería ver a sus hermanos, se había quedado sin habla, aunque se asomaba lo suficiente para ver cómo la conexión iniciaba, ¿Exactamente a dónde conectarían o cómo? No tenía idea pero si sabía que estaba por escucharlos de nuevo, por verlos de nuevo, algo que hasta hacía unos días parecía imposible.

En general, todos los días que habían pasado le parecían tan irreales que ahora mismo le hizo falta sentir la mirada de Marco encima para darse cuenta de que era de verdad, había organizaciones internacionales buscándolo, a su hermano menor también y probablemente pensarían que Sabo también lo era, ¿Por qué era tan difícil de asimilar? Lo había escuchado y aún sentía de repente ese maldito susurro en el fondo de su mente que le incitaba a perderse en eso, pero había algo que lo retenía en la realidad, la realidad que le gustaba, de una u otra forma.

[ _¡Sabooo, Sabooo, mira, esto prendióooo!_ ]

Escuchó primero la voz de su hermanito menor, asomándose y viéndolo en pantalla, notando a Ussop, ese chico de nariz larga, hablar con ellos y explicándoles cómo usar el aparato que les habían dejado, Sabo había tomado el control en algún momento y él no sabía qué hacer, ¿Solo salir y decir hola? Un par de manos lo empujaron y volteó, notando a Marco y Hei, uno viéndolo fijamente y el otro sin querer asomarse pero igualmente señalando la pantalla.

[ _...¡ACE!_ ]

Se tensó al escuchar su nombre y luego solo volteó, despacio, luciendo más su edad que otras veces, sonriendo apenas y luego bufando, acercándose rápido y quitando a Ussop de enfrente de eso tan pronto como le fue posible porque, a la mierda sus pensamientos, a la mierda absolutamente todo, eran sus hermanos, eran las personas que no pensó volver a ver, así que claro que quería hablar con ellos ahora mismo. -¡Sabo! ¡Luffy! ¿Han logrado vivir sin mi? ¡Espero que no trates de cocinar, Sabo! ¡Estaba...muy preocupado...por...ustedes!- Sentía la garganta cerrarse, y sabía que debía tener una expresión tan patética como la de sus hermanos, ya veía a Luffy moquear y pegado a la pantalla, Sabo tapándose el rostro con una mano...¿Y él? Él estaba tratando de no llorar, de no dejarse llevar, de no soltarse...a...

[ _¡Claro que no podemos vivir bien...sin ti! ¡¿Qué crees que haces dejando que te lleven?! ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Más te vale que...vuelvas! ¡No seas...! ¡Eres...!_ ]

[ _¡A-Aceeeee! ¡Aceeeee! ¡¿Cuando vuelveeees?! ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO, PERO QUIERO SABER!_ ]

Honestamente, sus hermanos enserio deberían de poder...esconder mejor sus emociones, que estaban frente a todos los demás, no es que él estuviera llorando ya, no es que él estuviera lloriqueando ya tanto porque los había extrañado tanto, tanto a esos idiotas...no es que estuviera llorando ahora porque por fin procesaba que estaba a salvo, todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para que lo asimilara y pronto tuvo a Marco detrás apenas sosteniéndolo por los hombros mientras él temblaba y lloriqueaba constantemente por la situación en si, por muchas cosas, sintiendo pronto que lo abrazaban y no podía decir nada, absolutamente nada.

Hei no se había querido acercar, pero viendo que Ace era un manojo de...llanto absoluto, se acercó por fin, aún con las vendas encima, girando la pantalla para saludar. -Hey, creo que necesita un momento...ah, aunque ustedes también.- Viéndolos abrazarse mientras seguían llorando, luego notando que Sabo lo veía y sonreía mucho, lanzándose sobre la pantalla, haciéndolo casi saltar. -¿Q-Qué?-

[ _¡G-Gracias! ¡M-Muchas...g-gracias...! ¡Gracias...! Hei...gracias...¡S-Sabia que...m-me dejarías...hablar con él!_ ]

Procedió a romper en llanto de nuevo, dejándolo sin saber qué más decirle, parpadeando sorprendido y luego sonriendo, muy leve, notándose pese a todo. -Te lo prometí.-

La pantalla le fue arrebatada pronto, viendo a Marco sentarse a su lado. -Creo que aunque solo quieran llorar, quieren llorar juntos de alguna forma-yoi...-

-Eso veo...- Riéndose de verlos lloriquear tanto, pero feliz de verlos juntos de alguna forma. -Ace se quedará a entrenar y volverse piloto, ¿Asumo?-

-Si, dijo que desea tener la capacidad de cuidar de sus hermanos-yoi, quiere que ellos puedan seguir viviendo en paz aún si él no estará cerca-yoi...supongo que piensa que si se vende a la organización, ellos estarán bien.- Hei solo volvió a mirar a los hermanos, notando que el llanto se iba, despacio.

[ _Entonces...¿Cuando vuelves?_ ]

-...Sobre eso, chicos...-

[ _Entiendo que hay que tomar precauciones, ya debieron de decirte_ ]

Sabo estaba acariciando la cabeza de Luffy, tratando de que dejara de llorar, y él aún dejado caer algunas lágrimas, dejando a Ace en una situación dónde no tenía idea de cómo empezar. -...Chicos...yo...yo no volveré pronto...¡N-No es que...no quiera! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Pero...esto es demasiado peligroso! ¡No quiero que ustedes...!- Pasen por lo mismo, no quería ver a Luffy, saber que Luffy sufriera eso, o que Sabo al final si fuera como ellos, ¿Quizás el análisis estaba mal? -Escúchenme.-

[ _...¿Como que no volverás pronto? ¿Por qué?_ ]

[ _¡Ace! ¡Pero dijeron que te traerían! ¡Si no te traen yo iré por ti! ¡VAMOS SABO-...!_ ]

-¡Escuchen!- Guardó silencio, viendo fijamente la pantalla, serio, apretando los puños y...decidido, sonriéndoles amplio. -Volveré. Es una promesa. ¿No? Yo no sirvo para la escuela, además...creo que encontré algo que realmente se me da de alguna forma, quiero poder cuidarlos, sé que...es...muy repentino, ¡Pero es algo que...quiero hacer!-

[ _¡PERO ACE! ¡Quiero que v-...!_ ]

[ _¿Crees que vendrán por nosotros, verdad?_ ]

-...No-...uh, no sé, no tengo mucha idea de las cosas.- Mordiéndose el labio porque no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, decirle todo a Sabo, por el bien de Luffy y el de ese idiota que era quien cuidaría de él ahora. -Pero sé que puedo hacer algo, aún así, volveré.-

[ _¡Sabo! ¡Dile que no! ¡Quiero hablar con Ussop! ¡Ussop dijo que...! Que..._ ]

Hasta Luffy notó entonces la mirada de su hermano mayor, no, en realidad eso no era algo que él pudiera decir que no, nada más, no era algo que fuera un capricho de Ace o hasta Sabo ya habría reclamado algo, que de todos modos quería hacerlo, estaba seguro.

Ninguno de los tres habló.

[ _¿Quién está contigo?_ ]

-¿Eh?-

[ _La persona que te abrazó antes..._ ]

-Ese sería yo- Se acercó, después de hablar un poco con Hei, apareciendo en la pantalla y sentándose a un lado de Ace, tomando aire antes de decidir qué palabras utilizaría para dirigirse a esos chicos que eran los preciados hermanos por los que Ace tanto había sufrido y se había preocupado. -Me llamo Marco...soy quien cuidará de su hermano-yoi-

[ _Ya...¿Y a qué viene la confianza de que un...anciano como tú se le acerque tanto?_ ]

El tono de Sabo era de molestia y de...celos, suponían todos, sobre todo Hei porque sabía que el otro lo había amado toda su vida, aunque no podía dar por sentado que fueran solo celos, de una u otra forma en realidad, sentía que también algo de preocupación genuina por la seguridad de su hermano, hah, ¿Enserio estaba tomando el papel del mayor y responsable ahora mismo?

-...No es necesario que sepas nada de él, tú, idiota...él me ayudó a escapar de...bueno, ¡El me ayudó es todo lo que importa! ¡AUNQUE YO PODÍA SOLO!- Nadie le creyó, aún así, simplemente dejándolo ser y que se creyera primero él sus palabras antes de decirlas.

[ _...En ese caso, gracias por ayudar a mi hermano..._ ]

-Y soy su _novio_ -yoi-

[ _...¿Novio? ¿Qué es un novio, Sabo?_ ]

Las risas llenaron la habitación a coro con los gritos de Ace reclamando que eso no era verdad, que no estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa y de los gritos de Sabo de que eso no podía ser posible con la diferencia de edad, que Ace tenía mejor gusto que eso y más y más gritos, con Luffy en medio tratando de hacer preguntas pero siendo el primero que lo aceptó y solo reía diciendo que estaba bien...de alguna forma, todo ese ambiente, hacía que él se sintiera mejor y los pensamientos de los momentos en los que estuvo en el Raijin volaran pronto, suspirando con calma, viendo al techo y pensando que en unos días debería de volver al lado de esos chicos con el equipo, aunque suponía ya que solo serían Ussop y él, para cuidar de Luffy y quedaba ese asunto, claro, Luffy...¿Qué iban a hacer con él? ¿Dejarlo vivir ahí dónde pudieran secuestrarlo? No quería admitirlo pero temía, de verdad, lo que fueran a decidir y el momento en que tuviera que encarar a Sabo para decirle lo que ocurriría.

Esperaba que con Ace ahí, dejaran a los otros dos más tiempo, solo un poco más...para estar juntos y vivir sus vidas lejos de todo eso, porque ellos no pertenecían a ese mundo, ni lo merecían, eso era para personas como él y como Suou que, de hecho, tenían algo, algo por lo que pelear, hasta el final...

Suponía, al menos.

* * *

-Sargento Lee reportándose capitana.- Entró a la cabina del Tuatha de Dannan, pasando a una posición firme y saludando con respeto a la capitana, a un lado de ella estaba el Teniente primero y al otro lado el Teniente Garp, los miraba a los tres con respeto y esperando ordenes acerca de cómo procederían desde ese momento.

Robin, por su parte, veía los vendajes del chico, en el rostro aún tenía algunos y notaba, por su postura, que le debía de doler aún estar de pie por mucho tiempo, pero era un soldado entrenado, su misión siempre era la prioridad y no importaba su estado, estaría en el campo de batalla y más aún desde que todos (Incluida ella...) habían decidido que era una pieza demasiado importante para su avance y para la destrucción futura de CONSTANTAN, pero seguía siendo un chico de diecisiete años, ¿Verdad? Como ella solo tenía apenas la mayoría de edad cuando tomó el mando de ese enorme coloso que era el Tuatha de Dannan. -Descanse, Sargento.- Lo vio relajarse y mantener las manos en la espalda, firme y profesional, como siempre. -Trafalgar, por favor.- Pidió a su Teniente que diera las indicaciones actuales mientras ella meditaba algo que deseaba decirle desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

-Hei-ya, tu misión acerca de cuidar a Portgas D. Sabo-ya y Monkey D. Luffy-ya se mantendrá como tal cuál hasta ahora, en dado caso de que nos encontremos de nuevo con CONSTANTAN y sus fuerzas serás llamado y llevado prontamente al campo de batalla, Ussop-ya seguirá contigo, Pavlichenko-ya se quedará con nosotros desde ahora; en cuanto recibamos mayor información sobre cómo entrenar y proceder con el Lambda Drive te informaremos, por ahora evitaremos su uso en lo posible, pese a que al parecer...sigues siendo el único capaz de activarlo, aún en situaciones tan riesgosas como la pasada.- Pausa, antes de tomar aire. -No tardaremos en llevarnos a Monkey-ya de Japón pero aún tenemos algunas trabas considerando que la ONU, efectivamente, no está muy contenta con nosotros y no podemos tocar a los chicos más allá de vigilarlos.-

-Entendido, Teniente, ¿Hay algo más que deba de saber?- Preguntó, con calma, notando que la Capitana parecía algo tensa y luego, parecía relajarse. -¿Capitana?-

-¿Ace actuó diferente después de hablar con sus hermanos?-

-No noté nada raro, Capitana.- Aunque la veía preocupada. -¿Hay algo más?-

-Ha hablado ya con sus padres, al parecer su madre se rehúsa a que separemos a los dos hermanos que quedan y a menos que cumplamos algunas de sus peticiones no podremos hacer mucho, entienden el peligro en el que están al ser posible objetivo de la organización, el Teniente Garp empezó a tratar de persuadirlos pero pasará tiempo...así que, Hei, tu deber es asegurarte de que no les ocurra absolutamente nada en este tiempo que estarás con ellos...- Mirándolo seria. -Quiero que tengas algo más en cuenta.-

-¿Si?-

-En al menos dos meses más, con algunas semanas más, será verano, de acuerdo con Japón, Sabo deberá de encargarse del festival de inicio de año así que tendrán que ir a clases unas semanas más, quiero que no te alejes de él en lo absoluto.- Aunque parecía querer algo más, pero no se animaba a decirlo. -No creo que sea un whispered pero si temo...algo, puedes decirle presentimiento.- Pero un presentimiento en un whispered era grave, y para estar atentos.

El Sargento asintió despacio, dando la vuelta en cuanto se le dio la orden de retirarse.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, Trafalgar suspiró y miró a Robin, algo confundido. -¿No le ibas a decir sobre traerlos aquí para que puedas hablar con Sabo-ya directamente?- Preguntó, calmado.

-...No sé _por qué_ deseo hablar con él, en realidad, él no es como nosotros pero sus dos hermanos serán alejados de él por nosotros y por ser...lo que son, de alguna forma siento que tengo que decirle eso y...-

-Y el _susurro_ te lo indica.- La mujer se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar eso, haciendo unas muecas de preocupación, mirando a otro lado, evadiéndolo. -No entiendo nada de eso, para mi ya es suficientemente irracional que existan seres como ustedes que pueden saberlo todo solo con concentrarse lo suficiente o recibiendo “ _susurros_ ” de otras personas...que siquiera sabemos quienes o quién es, qué quiere o por qué lo hace, pero si sé algo que eh aprendido en el tiempo que llevo dedicándome a esto...Nico-ya.- Tomo aire, antes de dirigirle firmemente la mirada. -Si tienes un presentimiento en base a ese chico, deberías de traerlo, de hablarle y de decirle lo que crees que debes de...lo que ocurra después de eso, su respuesta y decisiones...serán algo que podrás pensar entonces, no antes, eres una whispered pero no puedes leer y saber todo de alguien solo con un reporte...date un descanso.- Lo dijo, todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, sin guardarse nada, notando a la mujer a su lado parpadear, casi asombrada por esas palabras, antes de soltar una suave risa. -...¡No es para que te rías de esa forma!-

-Al fina, de verdad te preocupas por mi, ¿No es así?- Se había relajado, mucho más de lo que pensó, era verdad...ella solo podía mandarlo a llamar, en verano, a ambos probablemente, si para entonces ya era posible, le diría esas cosas que sentía, en el fondo del alma, que debía de comentarle y pasaría un tiempo a su lado para saber si lo que temía...¿O lo que presentía? Era verdad, ¿Era Sabo alguien especial como ellos? ¿A qué se debía esa sensación?

Desde que sus poderes despertaron, 17 años atrás, nunca había pensado en eso, en esas circunstancias en realidad, en el hecho de que los susurros pudieran servir para ubicar o controlar algunos eventos, pero solo esta vez, únicamente, sentía que ese chico era importante para una u otra razón, para algo mayor o para algo que ella, ni siendo whispered, entendía o entendería jamás, ¿Algo divino se lo decía? No sabía, no había susurros directos que le dijeran “Habla con él”, solo una sensación de una voz decirle eso, ¿Era su propia consciencia? Lo sabría en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente y cruzaran palabras por primera vez.

Pero...

-Aún asi, Trafalgar...-

-¿Si?-

-Siento que _ya lo conozco_ , desde hace mucho... _mucho_...- Y ese pensamiento era el más aterrador de todos, porque jamás lo había sentido hacía nadie más que ese chico, cuál si viviera en un Deja vu o una obra de teatro perfectamente planificada como para que hasta el más mínimo error no fuera a estorbar en el guion, casi como si fuera...una película, ¿Debería de llamarlo así?Algo que ya estaba planteado.

¿Algo habría iniciado el día que esos chicos entraron en escena?

* * *

No solo Ace les había informado que en unos días, cuando Hei y Ussop pudieran volver a Japón, iría un auto por ellos, cuando estuvieron en el lugar donde el helicóptero donde ellos dos llegarían, no solo Sabo era incapaz de pensar cómo es que en tan poco tiempo su vida había dado tantos giros al grado de ser completamente diferente de cómo había sido recién iniciando el año: Ahora sus vidas estaban en peligro, la de Luffy, la de él y la de Ace, casi lo habían perdido para siempre pero ahí estaban, con un grupo militar que los cuidaba de una u otra forma.

No quería pensar, nunca le había gustado hacerlo de más y en general, aún siendo el más “ _inteligente_ ” de entre sus hermanos, estaría muy bien solo siendo tan idiota como ellos, era bueno para muchas cosas pero...eso en particular jamás le había parecido un don en particular o algo bueno, suspirando decidió que lo mejor era no pensar más, no nada...solo ver al frente, luego arriba, al cielo...hasta ver una mancha que era el helicóptero acercarse, sonriendo en ese momento mientras tiraba suavemente de la mano de Luffy para que se pusiera de pie a su lado, viendo como estaban acercándose, más y más, sonriendo y sintiendo...

Sintiendo algo raro dentro de todo...

Los vio bajar en apenas unos momentos, decidió entonces no hacer más caso a nada que estuviera en su cabeza o lo que quisiera decirle, solo dejó a Luffy ir corriendo con Ussop, riendo por los reclamos que le daba de que lo había dejado ahí, que él también quería divertirse y las respuestas que le daban eran igualmente graciosas, negando despacio mientras veía a Hei llegar con él, relajándose y notando solo entonces lo tenso que se había sentido sin él cerca.

-Veo que te hicieron mierda, Hei.- Comentó, viendo una venda apenas en su mejilla derecha. -Te dije que tuvieras cuidado...- El rostro del otro pareció mantenerse inexpresivo unos momentos, preguntándose si habría dicho algo mal antes de verlo sonreír de repente, casi riendo. -¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-Si que lo hiciste, todo.- Escuchaba su risa, como si no supiera algo en particular hasta que le palmearon la cabeza. -Estoy de vuelta.-

Fue entonces cuando Sabo se dio cuenta, estaba todo bien, por ahora solo importaba eso, que esos dos habían vuelto, que él había vuelto, Ace estaba a salvo y había decidido algo que él respetaría, Luffy y él lo esperarían cuanto fuera necesario y...tendrían a Hei y Ussop a su lado para evitar que les ocurriera lo mismo, cerrando los ojos asintió, por eso, porque nada que pudieran decirle ahora arruinaría esa sensación.

Siquiera pensaría de más en...cosas que _su mente_ , en lo más profundo, trataba de hacerle recordar o tomar en cuenta.

No ahora.

... _Y ojala nunca._

**Author's Note:**

> Un enorme crossover con un plot como este cuesta mucho más escribirlo de lo que parece, pero no tengo problemas hasta ahora en realidad, dentro de todo...de hecho lo disfruto mucho y dentro de poco comenzará lo que realmente comenzó a darme la idea de escribir esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer, dentro de poco comenzará la verdadera acción, actualizaré esto después~


End file.
